Hermione Granger and the Prince of Serpents
by CreatorZorah
Summary: At the age of five Harry turns into a snake. Five years later he saves a girl named Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Another silly idea of mine... It will be mostly from Hermione's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and other characters.

**Summary:** At the age of five Harry turns into a snake. Five years later he saves a girl named Hermione.

**No, Harry won't be found until 3-5th year and Hermione won't have a clue that he's an animagus for quite a long time.**

* * *

**Hermione Granger and the Prince of Serpents  
**

**Chapter 1.**

A snake was slowly moving through a small forest somewhere in England. It wouldn't be surprising if it were an adder or a grass snake, but it was a huge almost three meter long dark-green serpent. However it wasn't a normal snake at all, it was a human child in his animagus form. Many people would be surprised to find out that an ten-years-old boy could do the complicated transformation. Even more people would be surprised to discover that it was Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World. The Boy-Who-Lived.

It was his fifth year in this form and he was quite comfortable with it. Sure he was quite scared at first, because he didn't understand what the heck happened to him, but in the end he found that being a snake he had freedom. He could go wherever he wanted, he could eat whatever he wanted and as much as he wanted. However he felt alone. After he discovered that he could talk to other snakes Harry was thrilled, but it wasn't the same as a human conversation. Snakes weren't that intelligent.

That's why he was currently heading to humans. He wanted to hear a human voice. He was very cautious though. He couldn't let humans catch him and he didn't want to hear the crowing of a roosters. For some reason it caused head-aches. As for predators… he wasn't worried at all. There weren't any. He had been attacked by a dog once. It died a few seconds after it had tried bite through his skin in vain. Harry was very poisonous.

Suddenly Harry froze when he smelled humans and then a few seconds later heard a human voice. It was a female, a young female. But not only: he heard a male voice as well. The girl was very distressed, so he decided to look what was happening there. When he got nearer he stopped at the sight before him. There was a small brown-haired girl that was trying to fight off a bigger and older man. Her clothes were torn and she was almost naked. Harry wasn't stupid, he saw a lot things in his life as a snake and was sure that the man was trying to force her to mate with him. He was mere seconds from doing so in fact. The animagus was however unsure if it was supposed to be this way with humans. He lived far too long around animals already. However tears on girl's face were more than enough for him to interfere.

. . .

Hermione was terrified. She couldn't do anything to free herself and he was going to do that to her. Why didn't she listen to teachers and parents that said that she shouldn't go with unfamiliar people anywhere? She wouldn't end up in this situation. Would she die here? Would she be found? Would her parents know what happened to her?

Then she heard a loud hiss and looked to the left. Hermione would get even paler if it were possible. There was a huge snake mere centimeters away from her. It was hissing at the man who jumped off of her and moved backwards away from the snake. The girl didn't dare to move fearing that the snake would turn on her. And it turned after the man ran away. But surprisingly the snake just touched her hand in the manner a cat would do it to be petted and then put its head on her stomach. Hermione was so overwhelmed that she didn't hesitate and stroked the snake.

Then it came down to her: it saved her. If not for the snake, who knows what the man would do to her? And it didn't appear to be any threatening to her. On the contrary: it seemed to try to comfort her. To say that she was surprised is an understatement. A few minutes later she could collect herself and look at the snake more closely. It wasn't a snake one could meet anywhere in the Great Britain. Then she recalled how many fangs the snake had in its mouth and shuddered. It looked far scarier than a shark. Yet it was lying on her peacefully.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered feeling stupid that she talked to a snake. However she was astonished when the serpent moved its head, looked at her and nodded. It understood her!

"You understand me?" she asked and received another nod. Strange. "How come you understand me?"

The snake made indifferent move and began to wiggle away. Hermione remembered that the man was still somewhere there and she feared that he would come back.

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed and the snake stopped looking at her quizzically. "Can you stay with me?" Hermione could swear that a puzzled expression appeared on the serpent's 'face'.

"Talking to a snake? I think I've gone mad," she muttered. The snake hissed but not in a threating manner. Was it laughing? She stood up and tried to cover herself with torn clothes. Fortunately the jacket was whole.

"I could take you with me," she suggested, but the snake shook its head. "On the other hand how would I explain to my parents a huge toothy snake…" she sighed looking at the snake as it continued to move away.

"But we live in a house and have a big garden, you could live there. And I wouldn't tell anyone about you!" The snake stopped and turned its head towards the girl. "Besides, what if that… man comes back?"

The snake hesitated for a moment and returned to her. Hermione smiled and moved towards her house. "I guess we shouldn't leave the park as long as possible. You're scary…" The snake hissed at her and she added quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't want to insult you. You're gorgeous, but your fangs are huge. And you have a full mouth of these fangs. Besides you yourself are huge as well. What kind of snake are you? Never read… Well I never read about a snake that could understand a human speech either…" She sighed and continued her way eyeing the serpent that was following her.

"Do you have a name? Do you mind if I give you one?" she asked the serpent. "Do you like the name Alice?" The snake hissed furiously and Hermione frowned. "Wait… You are male, aren't you? How stupid of me. How about… Naga? It's a name for snakes that can take human form… You're kind of intelligent." The serpent didn't hiss at her and she decided that it liked the name. "Great, you have a name now, Naga!"

Soon they had to leave the park and Hermione stopped. "We have to leave the park. I'm not sure how can you follow me," she said and was surprised as Naga climbed onto her and placed its head on her shoulder. Naga was almost completely hidden under her jacket and it was evening, so she doubted that anybody would see the snake.

"Oh, you're heavy. You weight at least five kilograms aren't you?" The snake hissed at her and she said, "I didn't mean that you're fat. But honestly, there aren't a lot of snakes in England that weight so much. And these teeth… I'm sure you're the only snake that has, well, a mouth full of three-centimeter-long fangs. Venomous, I bet." When she mentioned it, Hermione felt uncomfortable that the snake's head was mere centimeters from her neck. But it wouldn't bite her, would it? She sighed and headed home.

. . .

The human girl was amusing. That was, what Harry thought. She gave him a name. A strange but appropriate one. He was surprised that she was so comfortable with him and it was the only reason he decided to stay with her. Harry wanted to have a human that could talk to him. It reminded him that he was once a human too. As soon as they approached her house he slid from her and headed to the garden. It was big enough and there were a few trees and bushes that could provide him a good cover. If she would speak to him, he wouldn't mind to stay there.

And that was the start of their friendship. Her name was Hermione. There was a huge commotion at first when she told her parents what happened in that forest or park as it turned out. Of course she didn't tell them about him and he was glad she didn't. He doubted that her parents would react well to a huge snake that lived in their garden. Hermione talked to him almost every day and he was happy that the girl could understand him somehow. Sure she couldn't tell what exactly he was saying in the snake language but she understood his intentions. That was enough. But it was too good to last.

It was a cold winter and the garden became less safe for him, so the human girl suggested he would live in the attic. It was quite big to hide and he successfully did it, but soon her parents caught her carrying meat for him and she didn't have an explanation why she needed to bring a big piece of raw meat to the attic. The sad fact was that it was completely unnecessary, since he could get food himself. He could temporary petrify his prey using his eyes and it worked very well with birds. Hermione, however, was providing him with delicious snacks and he was thankful.

"What are you feeding here?" her father asked looking around.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Hermione, what did I say about telling lies?" mother said disapprovingly.

"We'll find it anyway," father said and began to search the attic.

Unfortunately there wasn't any escape route, so sooner or later he would be found. And he could tell that Hermione was very scared about what her parents would do to him. Harry wasn't surprised when she ran to him and shielded him from father as he was about to find the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Hermione, what… Oh holly… get away from it… slowly," father said when he noticed Harry behind his daughter.

"Dad! It doesn't mean any harm to me," she pleaded.

"Hermione, it's not the time to argue. Just do what I say," he said clearly hesitating to make a step towards his daughter afraid to provoke a huge snake to attack her.

"What is it, Ed?" mother asked coming nearer.

"Stop! There is a snake," he warned.

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed and turned to Harry. "Naga, please. Do something."

Harry looked at her in confusion and wondered what he could do. Well, he could flee, but would he be able to find Hermione again later? He didn't want to lose her. So he did the only thing he could think of, he climbed on Hermione, winding around her waist and placing its head on her shoulder. Now she had to explain and if she would fail, he would flee. He could see that the sight terrified Hermione's parents. They were pale and could only watch, because they had no idea what to do.

"Mum, Dad, it's Naga," Hermione said, "Do you remember… that day? He saved me from that man and I brought Naga here. He's living here for a few month already. If he'd mean any harm to me, he had million chances to do it."

"But, Hermione…" Edward tried to reason.

"No, Dad, he's good and very intelligent," she said petting Harry. "Don't be afraid."

"Why… didn't you tell us?" Jean, her mother asked.

"I promised him. He stayed with me because I promised him that I wouldn't say anyone."

"Surely it can't understand…" Edward tried to say but was interrupted by Harry's hiss at him.

"I assure you, Dad, Naga understands you very well."

"But that's impossible!" her parents exclaimed simultaneously.

"Well, I could hardly believe it too, but… take a look," Hermione said, "Naga, could you hand me over that ball to prove that you can understand me?"

Harry looked where she pointed with his finger and did what she asked handing over a small yellow ball to her.

"See?" Hermione said smiling. "Naga has understanding of math too... Well, he isn't very good with numbers but at least he can count and I taught him the addition even though he was clearly bored."

Her parents didn't answer, they just gaped at her. Harry hissed in laugh and Hermione said, "Yes, Naga, I think we broke them."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow, I didn't expect this amount of Favorites and Alert mails…_

_And well, thanks for reviews._

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

In the end Hermione's parents accepted him as a strange and unique pet. At first they didn't know what to think of him, but soon they began to trust him. And why wouldn't they, Harry saved their daughter and wasn't some stupid animal. They recognized his intelligence. The only problem was to convince them to keep his existence secret. He didn't want to attract any attention from humans and he had no means to say that. But thankfully they decided that if they'd tell anyone about him, he would be put taken to a zoo or worse. So he was safe. That didn't save him from extensive examination by both Hermione's parents. For some reason his teeth interested them the most. That annoyed him greatly but he got through it for Hermione's sake.

He learned soon that Hermione was eleven years old and was happy that their age difference wasn't great. He recalled that he had become a snake at the age of five. It had been an autumn. And he knew that he lived through sixth winter as a snake with Hermione. He couldn't remember his birthday but it was in middle of summer. He had to be ten or eleven years old.

Sometimes he wondered if he should try to tell Hermione that he was a human. But he couldn't find any good reason to do so. Humans seemed to be weak and fragile. No, he was very comfortable being a snake. However, he would be glad if Hermione would be able to become a snake. That didn't seem to be possible though.

Harry looked at the kitchen table and hissed again. There was a fresh hare meat on it and he wanted to eat it. However, he knew that Jean would be upset and couldn't decide if it was worth the trouble. It smelled so good… He reared his head and was mere moments from snatching the snack when he heard Jean saying, "Naga, that's not for you." He turned around and looked at the woman trying to appear sad. "But we have five few-days-old living chickens for you."

Oh he loved young living chickens. Jean smiled noticing that he was happy and said, "Go to Hermione, she'll feed you."

Who was he to argue? He moved quickly towards the living room and found Hermione with a letter in a hand. He could tell that she was very confused, so he climbed on her and looked at the letter. She tried to teach him to read, and he learned a bit to please her. However he couldn't find any reason why he should read anything. Harry was a snake and didn't want to complicate his life with something like reading. He wondered, however, what was so interesting about the letter. '_…WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY…accepted at Hogwarts…begins at…Minerva McGonagall…_' He touched her cheek.

"What a strange letter," she said. "Right, Naga? I wonder who sent it to me. Honestly, do they think I'm so stupid to believe it? A stupid prank, right, Naga?" Harry hissed in agreement.

"What is it, Hermione?" he father asked when he entered the room.

"This letter," she answered, "It's strange. It's saying that I'm accepted into some school of witchcraft and wizardy."

"Must be…" tried to say Edward but was interrupted by the doorbell's ringing

Edward went to the door and Hermione decided to look who was that. They didn't fear that someone would recognize that Harry was some kind of unique snake. There were thousands of different snakes and if he would hide his teeth no one would notice that he was, well, strange. He knew that he was indeed strange. Normal snakes couldn't petrify their pray. That was something he didn't show Hermione and her family. Another ability he kept secret was his ability to 'jump'.

Behind the door was a stern-looking strangely dressed woman. When she saw him wiggled around Hermione she took a step back looking horrified. Harry wondered what was so scary about snakes that humans tended to fear them. Don't harm a snake and the snake won't harm you. Dogs were more dangerous but humans loved them. No, he couldn't understand humans.

"Please, don't worry," Edward said, "It's my daughter's snake, Naga. It's very friendly."

"It's a young winged basilisk!" the woman exclaimed. "And domesticated? Where did you get one? How did you domesticate it? It's supposed to be a very rare and extremely dangerous five-X creature!"

There was a moment of silence and Harry had an urge to petrify the woman, because she somehow recognized him. He was, however, quite sure that Hermione wouldn't appreciate it.

"Five-X creature?" Hermione asked. "What is it?"

"And who are you?" added her father.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just surprised to see your daughter's… snake. I'm Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration, Head of Gryffindor House and the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. I was notified that you received a letter. I intended to explain the content of the letter, but it seems that it isn't needed."

"I thought the letter was a joke," Hermione said eyeing the woman in confusion. She didn't appear to be one that would joke.

"A joke? The letter was not a joke. Most certainly not. May I come in?"

Edward agreed and they took places in the living room. Jean joined them too and the woman began to explain that Hermione was a witch and was supposed to go to Hogwarts to learn magic. She demonstrated a few spells to convince the family that magic was indeed real, warned of secrecy and then turned her attention to Harry.

"Now, may I ask you, where you found the winged basilisk?" McGonagall asked. "Don't take me wrong. I won't take it from you and I highly doubt that it's possible. But I'm surprised that a muggleborn witch who never attended hogwarts could find a very rare magical creature."

"He saved me in a forest," she answered. "Almost a year ago. Then Naga stayed with me. Why did you say that he was dangerous? He isn't dangerous at all. Right, Naga?" Harry hissed and nuzzled up against her hand.

"Its poison is very deadly and it can petrify with its gaze," the witch said, "On the bright side, they don't petrify permanently, are sentient and not aggressive unlike true basilisks. Still, there wasn't any documented case of a successful domestication of a winged basilisk until now. Like phoenixes they tend to disappear if forced into captivity. Unlike phoenixes they usually wound mortally those who try."

Disappear? Harry wasn't sure if she meant the 'jump'. He didn't have a better term to it, but he could disappear from one place and appear somewhere else. It was however very exhausting.

"It's young though," McGonagall continued, "Wings aren't well developed yet, but will be very soon."

"Are these wings? Naga will be able to fly?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, why would he be called a winged basilisk otherwise?"

"Will he grow?" Edward asked thoughtfully.

"Yes," the Deputy Headmistress answered, "But not much. It probably will get a meter longer."

"That's good," Hermione said, "Otherwise it would be difficult to carry him around."

The woman shifted uncomfortably while her eyes were on the Harry. He could tell that she wasn't comfortable around him for some reason even though she wasn't scared.

"I have to receive an answer if you will attend Hogwarts," she stated.

"Will Naga be able to go with me?" Hermione asked.

"You can only take an owl, a cat or a toad," McGonagall answered.

"Are there any other schools?" Hermione said eyeing Harry. He was happy that she didn't want to go without him.

The Professor winced at that and answered uncomfortably, "Yes, there are. You're allowed to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, Brazilian wizarding school, Salem Witches' Institute in USA and Mahoutokoro in Japan. There are smaller schools you can attend as well or, alternatively, you can be apprenticed. Let me ask the Headmaster first. I'll send you an owl if you'll be able to take… Naga with you."

"Thanks you," Hermione said with a smile. "How can I contact other schools?"

. . .

Professor McGonagall was in a very foul mood when she returned to Hogwarts that evening. She was obliged by the law to provide a hopeful student with means to contact other schools if asked and the girl did ask. Not that Minerva had something against other schools but she disliked to lose hopeful students. But what bothered her even more she was sure that there was no way to prevent her bringing that blasted snake to Hogwarts. There was no way the Board of Governors would miss the opportunity to get a student with the one and only domesticated winged basilisk. If they'd refused, she would just go to Beauxbatons, and the French would be happy to accept Hermione Granger's application. Hogwarts would be a laughing-stock.

"A muggleborn in a Slytherin?" she wondered and sighed. The girl was cunning and clever to place her in such a situation. A perfect material for Slytherin and with the snake of hers it was almost undisputable fact that she would end up in Slytherin.

She entered the Headmaster's office and stopped when she saw Albus Dumbledore. He looked very grim. It was a high contrast to the same man he saw the same day in the morning. "Albus, what happened?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Harry Potter," he said weakly, not even looking at her, "We were unable to locate him."

"How is that possible? Isn't he living with those muggles?" she asked.

"I was there. Apparently he just disappeared six years ago. Dursleys have no idea where to. 'Good riddance,' the man said. Arabella Figgs should have notified me, but she didn't seem to even bother to ask Dursleys, why she didn't see Harry for six years!"

"Is he alive?" she asked horrified.

"Yes he is," Albus answered. "But that's the only thing we know for sure."

"I was right, we shouldn't have let him stay with those muggles," McGonagall said angrily.

"Yes, you were," he agreed in defeat. "Let's hope that he's well and we'll find him."

She sighed and nodded. "There is another thing I have to speak with you about," she said.

"What about?" he asked.

"A muggleborn witch. Hermione Granger. I visited her today."

"Yes, I remember her name on this year's list. What's so interesting about her?"

"She has a domesticated winged basilisk," she answered, "And she refuses to attend Hogwarts if she'll be unable to take the basilisk with her. I was forced to provide her with a ICW certified portkey envelope to contact other schools."

"And we know that Beauxbatons will answer yes," Dumbledore finished for her. "Send her a note that she's allowed to bring the basilisk with her. I assume she'll end up in Slytherin?"

"Yes, it seems she will."

"The year will be very difficult," Albus said with a sigh.

The next day she received an answer from Hermione Granger after the girl was notified that she would be able to bring Naga with her. She was going to attend Hogwarts. Miverva could already see headlines of Prophet: 'A muggleborn brings a basilisk to Hogwarts!' and 'Harry Potter went missing!'

"Yes, it's going to be very difficult year indeed," she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Not much Harry in this chapter._

* * *

_Sorry for a very long A/N, but it had to be done, so no one would complain about prices and exchange rates. Besides I needed to do it anyway. The chapter itself is of my usual length. If you don't want to read about it, just skip it. Nothing really important._

_I changed prices and exchange rates, because they don't really make sense. And I hate when numbers don't make sense. Sure J.K. Rowling created a great universe, but made a lot of silly mistakes, that could be solved in 30 minutes if she'd bothered to think about things like numbers. One doesn't have to be a math genius to be reasonable._

_Let's assume that there are about 40 children every year at Hogwarts. Furthermore I even assume that there are children that attend smaller schools and those who are apprenticed. But not everyone buy wands from Ollivander. Let's still assume there are 80 children every year that would buy wands from Ollivander._

_I subtract those who use second-hand wands. In Gryffindor: Longbottom and Weasley. Maybe someone else used old wand too, but let's say it's more like an exception and the number of second-hand wand users is 10%._

_Furthermore there are those who buy a second wand for some reason. Let's say it's 20% of the amount of yearly sold wands._

_So, Ollivander sells about 85 wands every year. That equals about 600 Galleons and 50 Galleons per month. I'd think that Ollivander's job was a respectful one, but it seems he's more like a beggar. Sure he may sell wand polishing sets, 'holsters' and other wand-related things, but I'm sure wands has to bring the most income. Let's add another 30% to his income (780/60 Galleons)._

_Still... A potions book costs 9 Galleons. Okay, he buys a single book every month. 51 Galleons left. He drinks butterbear and hot chocolate/cofee every day. Say, it's 5 sickles x 30 days. 42 Galleons left. He has to eat something 3 times a day. Let's say it's 15 sickles a day. 12 Galleons left. He has to buy clothes, pay for materials and have fun. What does it leave him with? Yes, he's a beggar._

_Let's take a look at our world and find something comparable. Violins for example. Every serious violinist has to have a good violin. I have a custom hand-made one for 2500 euro thanks to my parents. But I would say you can buy a reasonably good one for 500. Let's assume a violin maker would have a monopoly like Ollivander, but could only sell 85 violins every year without a fear for no demand. I assume he would like to live comfortable and not like, well, homeless. Would he sell violins for 50 pounds? No, he would sell them for thousands pounds._

_So let's take a look at wands. Say Ollivander isn't ambitious. Not ambitious at all. He's just fascinated with the Wandlore and he wishes to provide **every ****witch**** with a wand**. I'd say something about 6 000 euro monthly would be quite enough for him. Se he has to sell wands for almost 850 euro. I subtract 30 percent for other income sources. 600 euro. And that's a reasonable price for a great tool like a wand. (Possible taxes are out of the picture)._

_So, clearly it has to cost more than a potions book for 9 Galleons. A book that may be used by everyone and needed for a few years only can't be more valuable than a tool that has preferences to a user and can be used the whole life. I had to buy pile of books for university for 80-120 euro each. So let's assume 1 Galleon is 13 euro. A wand would cost about 45 Galleons._

_BUT that would mean that everyone would have to carry huge piles of gold and that's just equally ridiculous. How do we solve that? Let's just make Galleon more valuable. Sadly I can't make wand's price lower than 15, because the exchange rate would be idiotic. But it's perfectly alright. The potions book costs 3 Galleons and a wand - 15. That would mean that 1 Galleon equals 40 euro or 32 pounds. 250 Galleons of monthly income for Ollivander is not much, but I'd say it's enough._

_And remember, prices in the Wizarding World can't be lower than in the Muggle World, because there would be sneaky people who would sell goods to muggles and earn a lot of money. That would raise the demand and the higher demand would raise prices in the Wizarding World. Even if the Wizarding World would be able to handle higher demand without raising prices, profiteers' activity on the muggle market would lower prices in the Muggle World by flooding it with cheep goods._

* * *

_S**ummary.**_

_Exchange Rate: 1 Galleon to 32 pounds._

_Wand: 15 Galleons._

_Butterbear or some other drink: 20 Knuts._

_Book for Hogwarts: 1-7 Galleons._

_Cauldron: 1-5 Galleons_

_Arthur Weasley's salary: 50 Galleons/month._

_Ollivander's income: 250 Galleons/month_

_Auror's/Hit-Wizard's salary: 100-200 Galleons/month_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"It has to be somewhere here!" Hermione exclaimed. "There!"

"Where?" her mother asked looking around. "I don't see anything."

"You aren't a witch, you can't see it, remember?"

"Yes, but it's so strange…"

Hermione opened the door and entered 'Leaky Cauldron'. She slowed down so that her eyes adjusted to the darkness and then looked around. It was lively there and the activity was overwhelming. She glanced at her father and sighed. She couldn't let Naga out of the father's backpack. McGonagall wrote that the Board of Governors was notified about Naga and apparently they shared it with the whole magical world. Hermione became sort of celebrity thanks to the basilisk. Fortunately no one knew her face yet.

"Excuse me," her mother said to barmen, "I'm not sure how we get to the Diagon Alley."

"Ah... muggleborn first-year I presume?" he asked glancing at Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Well, follow me."

Hermione glanced at the man following him and smiled. He wasn't a looker. Not at all. He was rather ugly, but she knew better than to tell a book by its cover. Naga was scary as hell at times he decided to open his mouth, but at the same time the serpent was a better pet than everything she could imagine. Hermione wasn't sure if she was right to consider him a pet, but he acted like a pet and didn't seem to mind her calling him a pet. Sure, a sentient one, but still... Maybe it was a good idea to ask him.

"Wicked," she whispered when she saw archway to the Diagon Alley. "Thank you."

"Good luck," the barman said and returned to his work.

"So, we have to get to... Gringotts first, right?" Jean said.

"Yes, McGonagall said that we can exchange money there," Hermione agreed.

"Maybe we should have accepted her offer to guide us here," father said.

"She was tense because of Naga," Hermione huffed, "I don't trust her."

"Well, we were tense for first weeks as well," Edward noted.

"No, you were different. You feared that Naga could harm me. But the professor... I felt like she judged me just because I liked a snake. She eyed me like I was bad or evil. I don't like her. I'm thankful that she helped... that was her job though."

The Diagon Alley was very crowded and there were many children there. Hermione assumed that they were here for the same reason as her. Maybe she would find some first-years as well. They talked about strangest things like flying brooms, self-stirring cauldrons, flying carpets and quidditch. Like McGonagall, the most people here were dressed very funny. The majority wore robes and she realized that it was a good idea to wear one too. She would be able... Suddenly she heard a Naga's hiss and smiled. It was as if he read his thoughts. She glanced at father's backpack and said, "Naga, be silent. As soon as I buy a robe I'll let you wind around me." The serpent was very annoyed, he didn't like at all to be transported in a backpack.

It wasn't difficult to find Gringotts. It was a large white building, just like the professor described it. She recognized creatures that were standing at the entrance. Goblins. They were really short, funny looking creatures. The family entered the bank and approached one of the goblins at numerous counters.

"Good morning," Edward said, "We would like to exchange pounds with... eh... wizarding currency."

"How much do you want to exchange, Sir?" the goblin asked.

"Thousand pounds," father said. "Will that be enough to buy everything my daughter would need for the first year in Hogwarts?"

The goblin eyed him for a moment and then decided to answer, "Depends. It's enough if you want to buy used items for her."

"No," Edward shook his head, "I don't want to buy second-hand goods. "

"Then you'll probably need about sixty five galleons if your daughter doesn't wish to buy additional books..."

"But I wish!" Hermione said horrified that she wouldn't be able to buy something extracurricular to read.

The goblin ignored her and continued, "With current exchange rate it's two thousand eighty nine pounds. Add another three galleons for every book she wants to buy," the goblin answered.

Edward frowned and said, "Well, that's a lot of money. I don't have this much on me."

"How much do you have, Ed?" Jean asked.

"Thousand eight hundred," he answered.

"I have thousand and a hundred as well," she said giving him the money.

"Well then," Edward said handing over notes to the goblin, "We would like to exchange two thousand eight hundred pounds."

"As you wish, Sir," the goblin said and took the money and produced a few coins out of nowhere. "Eighty seven Galleons, one Sickle and twenty five Knuts."

Hermione's father looked at the pile and frowned. "How do we carry this much?" he asked.

Goblin smiled and answered, "For only twenty Galleons I can provide you with a bag that's bigger on the inside."

"No, thank you," Edward said and asked his wife to put the gold into her handbag.

Soon they left Gringotts and headed to the shop they saw earlier: 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. They bought everything they needed and one additional robe she put on to release Naga from the father's backpack. It was a black silk robe with a hood. She choose it because she noticed that it was commonly used by wizards and it would provide her pet a good cover.

"Hey, Naga," she whispered, when they left the shop, fifteen Galleons lighter, "Are you okay with being my pet? I mean is it alright for me to call you my pet?" The said pet nuzzled up against her neck and hissed. "Good, I feared that it could insult you somehow. What do you think of the Wizarding World?"

"He was in a backpack," her mother noted.

"But he heard and smelled everything," Hermione argued. "He doesn't really need eyes for... Eh..." Her eyes widened and she gasped as she felt that Naga decided that it was a good idea to put his tail where it didn't belong. "Oh God... Naga, don't go there, you're... you're..." She heard a clearly amused hiss and continued, "I won't fee.. feed you with... chickens if you don't get your tail out of there." That worked and she sighed with relief. "Good boy. And that's not funny, Naga."

"What did he do?" Jean asked eyeing her with interest.

"Nothing, he was just tickling me," she said blushing and exclaimed trying to change the subject, "There! Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands."

"Well, let's go there," Edward said.

It was quiet and empty there. She'd thought it had to be a popular place, but obviously it wasn't. It made sense, since from what McGonagall said to her, wands were tools for life assuming you don't break it. There was a man, probably Ollivander himself, he was studying her with interest while she looked at dozens and hundreds boxes that obviously contained wands.

"Hello, Miss Granger, " he said.

"Hallo, " she said. "How do you know my name?"

"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he greeted her parents and then turned to her. "It wasn't hard to guess. A muggleborn female first-year with a snake under her robes," he answered with a smile. "And I was waiting for you. "

"Waiting for me? " she asked in surprise. "Why?"

"I'm a wand maker and every wand contains a core. A part of a magical creature," he explained. "I never had a chance to make a wand..."

"I won't give you a part of Naga!" she exclaimed horrified.

"You misunderstood me." He frowned. "Your basilisk has to shed skin and possibly renew teeth. There were only few findings of these ingredients and they're so costly that it wouldn't make any sense to use them for wands."

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming things, " she said with a blush. "Yes, he has shed skin a month ago and he renews his teeth."

"Do you still have these?"

"Yes. I have his shed skin and seven teeth."

"I have a proposition for you. If you bring me teeth and the skin, I'll try to make a wand for you using one of these ingredients. Seeing how you both bonded, I'm certain that the wand will work perfectly for you. The only question is to find the right wood. But of course, I'll let you find a wand here now just in case I fail. Like I said, I never had a chance to work with a winged basilisk. I know, it may be too much to ask; you could earn a lot of money, but you have to understand that it's a very unique opportunity for both me, you and the magical world. There were no wands like this until now."

"Mom, dad?" Hermione asked unsure what she should answer.

"It think you should ask Naga," Jean said.

Hermione blushed suddenly feeling bad that she didn't ask him, and said, "What do you think, Naga?" The serpent hissed in acceptance and she said, "He doesn't seem to mind. I accept."

"Thank you," he beamed. "Let's find a wand for you then..." He took a box out of the shelf and opened it and handed her a wand. "Ash and dragon heartstring. Whippy. Nine inches. Give it a wave."

Hermione complied, but Ollivander took the wand and gave her another, telling, "Chestnut and phoenix feather. Inflexible. Eight... No, that's not it as well."

Hermione frowned and asked, "Is it normal?"

"Yes, quite normal. I have to understand which wand I should give you. Let's try this one. Holly and dragon heartstring... No." Hermione sighed. How did he know if the wand wasn't right. The wand maker gave her another wand and said, "Maple and unicorn hair. Eleven inches, brittle." Before she could give it a wave he snatched the wand from her hand and got another box. "This should do," he said and gave her the wand.

Now she could tell that this wand was the right one. She felt like she got a long-lost but very important part of herself. Hermione felt happy as sparks and beams shot out of the wand.

"Yes," Ollivander said with a smile. "Ebony and dragon heartstring. Eleven and three-quarters inches, springy. A very powerful wand. Fifteen Galleons, please."

She glanced at her father and he paid for the wand. Hermione was surprised when the wand maker gave her a wand polishing set and a holster. "It's a gift," Ollivander said. "I hope you will come soon again."

Hermione smiled and turned to her father. "Dad, when can I come here again?"

"Jean, would you go with her tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Sure," she said. "We'll come tomorrow, Mr. Ollivander. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," the wand maker said.

* * *

A/N: I'll let it to your imagination where Harry put his tail to :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** My gratitude to PathKeeper for giving me an idea, how to keep the price for wands at 7 Galleons. The Ministry pays for wand the half of its price. However, I won't change the previous chapter. The price will be still 15 Galleons because the Ministry doesn't pay for filthy mudbloods :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was the fifteenth of August, a sunny windless day. The heat was insufferable for everyone, but not three strange dressed in black robes persons with hoods that covered their faces. The two of them were clearly adults, but the third one looked like a child. They were a strange sight in the middle of London, but no one seemed to notice them. Besides, for some reason funny-dressed people were sighted often in this particular part of London.

The trio was the Grangers family. And the reason they were dressed so strange was Hermione's pet. After her first visit to the Diagon Alley the wizarding world learnt her face. Somehow she was recognized and photographed by someone from the 'Daily Prophet', the wizarding daily paper number one. And that made her visits to the Alley almost unbearable. On the other hand they discovered that there were bigots in the wizarding world who didn't like people like her parents. Muggles. For some reason they didn't like people like Hermione either. She heard the word 'mudblood' for many times on her second visit to the Alley.

To say that she was disappointed was an understatement. On a few occasions she had to stop Naga from attacking so called pure-bloods. She would gladly let him do it, since they were extremely annoying, but she knew that her pet would kill them. The venom was deadly even if a lot weaker than one of true basilisks. For a few days Hermione and her parents even considered to leave the wizarding world again, but they reasoned that even if they'd do it, it would still exist and as well as those pure-blooded bigots. At least Hermione would be able to protect herself by attending Hogwarts. On the bright side, the majority of wizards and witches were indifferent towards muggles and muggleborns.

"The robe is a blessing," Hermione said. "I'm glad that we paid for cooling and warming charms."

"Yes," her mother answered. "We have to get Madam Malkin to use these charms on other clothes as well."

Edward groaned and said, "It would cost us fortune, honey."

"But you have to agree that it's very convenient," Jean said following Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron.

It was their third and, probably, last visit to the Daigon Alley this summer. The most important matter that had to care for was to pay for newly placed wards around their house. Hermione was a celebrity and there were a lot of people out there who wanted to harm her because they thought that "_the mudblood had to learn her place,_" obviously jealous of her sudden status she never wanted.

They used the Fidelius Charm as the main protection, with Hermione as a Secret Keeper, since it was required that a Secret Keeper had to be outside of wards for at least six months a year. It was a little tricky to let their friends and relatives know about the place, but in the end they managed to do it. The problem was that the moment warders placed wards they forgot about their house and the fact that they warded something. It was a common practice for warders to use special memory charms. Still, her family wouldn't be able to not pay, because goblins were mediators and Hermione doubted that it was a good idea to make those who handle your finances angry.

If not for Naga they wouldn't be able to afford it, but Naga's venom was very expensive and there was a good demand on it. Naga wasn't happy at all but he agreed to be milked, since it was almost the only way to ensure their safety.

When Hermione opened the way to the Diagon Alley Jean turned to her husband and said, "Let's meet at the Flourish and Blotts after you pay for wards."

He nodded and they parted their ways. Hermione and her mother went to the Ollivander's, because her new wand was supposedly ready. Two weeks ago Ollivander made her test dozens different wands, asked hundreds questions and performed a lot of spells on her to determine which wood would suit her the best.

It was elder, but Ollivander convinced her to use on of the second best woods: ivy or ebony. "Elder isn't worth the trouble," he said. Hermione didn't understood what was wrong with elder, but decided to trust him. And she already had an ebony wand, so she decided on ivy. Besides, he assured her that ivy would complement the core perfectly, better than elder despite she was more inclined to it.

As for core, it was Naga's powdered tooth. Ollivander found out that his skin wasn't that good for wand making. Despite having very unique characteristics, it was inferior to standard cores, so Hermione sold it because they needed all th money they could get for wards. Teeth on the other hand were good cores, not so different from phoenix feathers, but the wand maker couldn't say if it was going to be compatible with her.

She and her mother entered the Ollivander's shop and pulled back their hoods. The wand maker wasn't there but he soon came and greeted them.

"How is my wand?" Hermione asked.

"It is ready," he answered handing over a box to her.

She opened it quickly and gasped. It was beautiful! Her other wand was plain simple, but this wand was incised with small tiny snakes. She looked at it with fascination and than took it in her hand. The feeling was completely different. Yes, she felt complete with the wand, but at the same time ebony wand felt pleasantly cold, but this wand felt warm.

"Fascinating," Ollivander said looking at the firework the wand produced. "It's ten inches and three-quarters, pleasantly springy. I decided that the wand deserves a special approach."

"It's beautiful," Hermione said. "Thank you."

"But there is something very curious. Your first wand is what I would call a dark one. Wands of ebony with a horntail's heartstring were wielded by many dark wizards and witches. Your second wand is a light one, despite its core that was collected from a creature that is considered dark. Your basilisk has a good heart. You have two roads before you, it seems."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked in confusion. "Are you telling me that if I'm going to use the first wand I'll become evil?"

Ollivander smiled and shook his head. "No, your wands are simply representing what you are. You can use the first wand to do good deeds, but you may as well use the second wand for evil deeds. It's not the choice of wand that will decide your destiny."

"Then what choice are you talking about?" Jean asked unnerved by his words.

"Only time will tell," he said cryptically.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to make of the wizarding world. He realized that he had to be a wizard, a magical like Hermione. Otherwise, how would he be able to transform into a snake? He had had a chance to get a wand like Hermione, but... it didn't matter now. He didn't even remember his original name. Naga was the only name he knew and he received it from Hermione. To be her pet and to protect her was enough, wasn't it?

He turned his head and looked at her. She was engrossed in reading a book like always in the last days. She studied so much, learned wand movements, muttered incantations and even successfully performed a few spells. Jean and Edward were proud and Harry was as well. She wanted to brew potions, but her parents convinced her, fortunately, that it was a bad idea. She had months to do that in Hogwarts and Harry saw no reason to do something dangerous. And potions were dangerous, she said it herself.

Harry was highly annoyed that Hermione was called names by wizards and hoped that it would be different in Hogwarts. If not, he would scare the hell out of everyone who would dare to touch her in a wrong way. He'd even petrify or kill, but Harry knew, that Hermione would be displeased.

He hissed and climbed on the girl, wanting a bit of her attention. Harry didn't receive much of it from her lately. Hermione was too engrossed in these magical books and he tried to spend time with her parents. But Harry didn't share the same connection with them. And it was already the last day of August and he knew that Hermione would have less time in Hogwarts. He had missed her when she had been going to the normal school and he wasn't sure if she would find much time for him living in Hogwarts.

"Not now, Naga," she said. Harry hissed in annoyance and snatched the book out of her hands.

"Naga! It's a book! Don't bite it!" she exclaimed horrified, but he found it amusing and hurried out of the room keeping the book in his mouth. "Get back here!" he heard her calling for him.

He was fast, but not not as fast as Hermione that was running after a book. Soon she caught his tail and said, "Now, give me my book."

Oh he hated when someone grabbed his tail, but it was Hermione and he couldn't really do anything to her. Seeing that she didn't find the whole thing funny at all, he let go of the book. Then he slid off to the attic and curled in a corner, feeling hurt. He knew that she was just nervous because of Hogwarts, but it didn't make him feel better.

Harry glanced out of the open window and noticed a starling. It was idiotically looking at him so he activated his gaze and petrified it. A tasty free snack. Using the venom to revert the petrification he bit off the head and then began to eat the bird. Soon he swallowed last part of the bird and returned to the attic, where he met Hermione, who was looking at him with worry.

"Hey, Naga," she said. "I'm sorry."

Harry hissed affectionately and winded around her, nuzzling up against her cheek. "I ignored you for the last few days, didn't I? Forgive me. I didn't mean to be like this, I was just too fascinated with magic, angry at all those pure-blooded bigots and nervous about attending Hogwarts." She sighed petting him and continued, " I'm glad I'll have you there with me. I'd be very insecure otherwise." He hissed and like always she understood what he meant. "Yes, Naga, I hope too that everything is going to be alright. I hardly imagine my life without you, Naga..."

Harry relaxed. He couldn't imagine his life without her either.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I envy the authors who can write hundred thousand words about a single day...

Whoa, I already have awesome scenes for the second and fourth years in my head and can't wait to get there. But it'll be a long time until I get there...

**Important:**I don't want to repeat the same answer all the time, so I write it here: Harry will be transformed back to his human form, but not until later. **Don't **expect him to walk on two legs until 3rd, 4th or 5th Hogwarts years. I'm vague to no spoil everything :D

P.S. Sorry for typos. I used my phone to write this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was the first of September, ten o'clock and Hermione was standing on the ninth platform of King's Cross. Like always they were dressed in hooded robes to conceal their identities. Naga was comfortably winded around Hermione's waist and neck, hissing in anticipation. They were looking at the barrier to the platform nine and three-quarters in the hope it would work.

"Well, let's go," Hermione said and turned to mother, "Mom, you should hold my hand to be able to go through.

"Oh, yes, of course," Jean said taking her hand.

With that the trio moved forward and went through the barrier. There weren't many people there, it was still to early, but the train stood there already. Thousands question ran through her head when she saw the steam engine. But the most interesting was, why of all things did they use a steam engine to get to the Hogwarts? She turned to her parents and eyed her mother who was looking at Hermione with worry.

"Be careful there," Jean said.

"I'll be careful. Besides, I have Naga, so nothing is going to happen to me."

Mother smiled and asked the snake, "Take a good care of her, will you?" Naga hissed and they smiled.

"Send us letters weekly. Don't forget," father said.

"Yes, yes, I won't."

"Alright, let's get you on the train, so you don't have to search for a free compartment later," Edward said. "It seems that the platform gets more and more crowded every moment."

"I'll miss you, Mom, Dad," Hermione muttered.

"We'll miss you too," mother said giving her a hug.

Hermione sighed and wondered how different her road to Hogwarts would be like, if she hadn't met Naga. Probably, her home wouldn't be warded, she wouldn't know the word 'mudblood' until later and wouldn't get the second wand. She wouldn't take a set of antidotes for love and even more horrible lust potions, because she wouldn't talk to a few people at the Diagon Alley about her celebrity status and possible dangers at Hogwarts. Hermione was sure she wouldn't take an expensive pocket dark detector as well... Oh... and she wouldn't have to worry about people wanting to befriend her only because of Naga. On the other hand she doubted that there will be a lot people who would consider it, because the majority seemed to be scared of the winged basilisk. It would be so much easier to let Naga stay her secret pet, but the moment McGonagall saw him the cat was out of the bag anyway. However it was foolish to consider that she would let Naga stay at home.

Soon she said good-byes to her parents and found a free compartment. Once there she let Naga out of her robe and pulled back her hood. Her parents stood behind the window on the platform, glancing at her with worry. Hermione smiled at them and nodded reassuringly.

Almost the moment the train began to move the door to her compartment slid open and she saw a boy, a few years older with black hair. "Can I..." he began and then saw the snake lying on the seat opposite Hermione. He paled and muttered quickly, "Uh... sorry." With that he closed the door again.

Hermione snorted and said, "It's rather convenient." Naga hissed lazily and closed his eyes. A few persons who opened the door after the first boy showed the similar reaction, but the sixth guest didn't mind Naga at all. It was a girl with asian features and long black hair. "Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Sure," Hermione answered with a smile.

"I'm Sue Li," the black-haired girl said.

"Hermione Granger."

"I know, only you would have a gorgeous snake with you," Sue said taking a place next to her..

Hermione smiled and asked, "You like snakes?"

"Yes, I have a few at home. A boa constrictor, a corn snake and few ball pythons. Snakes have a stigma in the wizarding world, sadly."

"Well, I'm glad that at least someone isn't scared of him."

"Is he really intelligent?" Sue asked looking at Naga having it hard to stop herself from touching the snake.

"Yes, Naga is very intelligent. Right, Naga?" Hermione said, but the snake only opened his eyes for a second and continued to sleep. "He's tired," she explained. "I couldn't sleep and he kept me a company."

"Is he diurnal?" Sue asked.

Hermione's eyes widened, because she didn't expect someone of her age to know this word and answered, "Yes, he is. He hunts birds every day."

"Every day?"

"He is unusual snake," Hermione answered with a smile.

"Fascinating," Sue said still looking at Naga. Then she turned to Hermione and asked, "You're so lucky that you're allowed to take him with you."

"I wouldn't go otherwise."

Sue's eyes widened and she said, "Really?"

"Well, I would consider other schools. I'm sure that I would be allowed to take him with me somewhere."

"Speaking of Hogwarts, which House you would prefer?"

"I don't know. I'd rather not be in the Gryffindor."

"Why?" Sue asked. "Almost every muggleborn wants to get into the Gryffindor. Like my mother. I mean she is a muggleborn."

"I don't like the Head of the House."

"Professor McGonagall? She's a good teacher. My mother liked her."

"Well, she obviously disliked me because of Naga."

"Ah... Snakes are associated with dark magic, I guess, she's not fond of serpents. I guess you'll end up in Ravenclaw then."

"That or Slytherin," Hermione answered.

"No way!" Li exclaimed. "There weren't any muggleborns in Slytherin for hundred years."

"Their animal is serpent. It would be only appropriate for me to be sorted into the Slytherin. Besides, I am rather ambitious, since I want to show all the bigots that muggleborns aren't any inferior to pure-bloods. I want to become as great as Dumbedore! But don't misunderstand me, I'd rather be sorted into the Ravenclaw."

"If what I heard is truth, there will be at least five first-year Slytherins from... that families."

Hermione frowned and asked, "Which families?"

"Those who served You-Know-Who and bribed off. They may try something, if you get into the Slytherin," Sue explained.

"Ah... I know that. I received a lot letters from pure-bloods after my first visit to the Diagon Alley. They weren't pleasant. If they're stupid enough to go against Naga, they may try."

"Well... But I believe the House isn't something we can decide for ourselves." Sue shrugged and asked, "By the way, did you read Daily Prophet today?"

Hermione shook her head and answered, "No, why?"

"It's about Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry was dozing. He heard everything and was ready to protect Hermione if something should arise. The girl named Sue seemed to be alright, he didn't smell any malicious intent towards Hermione, so he was quite relaxed.

"It's about Harry Potter," he heard and his eyes snapped open.

He remembered now! It was his original name. He had been Harry Potter. Why would she be talking about him? Was it maybe just a coincidence and someone else had the same name?

"You know who he is, don't you?" Sue asked Hermione.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. How? How did she know about him? "I read about him in a few books." Books? No way he would be in any books.

"Yeah," Sue nodded. "Yesterday, the Board of Governors admitted that Harry Potter didn't answer the acceptance letter and will not attend Hogwarts."

Hermione shrugged and said, "Well, I don't really blame him. I'm rather disappointed with the magical community here."

"That's not it!" Sue said. "He was killed!" Killed? No, it was definitely another Harry Potter.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

"Well, honestly, I'm not sure if he was killed. The Prophet was very vague on this particular topic. He was placed with his muggle relatives after his parents had died and then he just vanished at the age of five. His relatives didn't deem it to be necessary to alarm anyone about disappearance of their nephew. They'll be tried."

At the age of five? And he would have been eleven too. Was he really this Harry Potter they were speaking about?

"There were a lot attempts to find him using various spells and rituals, but every single one turned out fruitless. There is no wizard with the name Harry Potter anywhere in this world. Headmaster Dumbledore is convinced that he's alive, but the Prophet thinks he's dead, killed by someone still loyal to You-Know-Who."

"It's horrible," Hermione said.

"There is, however, a theory, that he was kidnapped and raised under different name. No one would be able to locate him if he wouldn't consider himself Harry Potter."

That sounded awful like him. Harry didn't think of himself as Harry Potter. He was a nameless snake once and then Naga, Hermione's pet. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to be this Harry Potter. That would be too troublesome...

"Could it be that he's just living under some wards?" Hermione asked.

"No, rituals that were used would show that he's under wards. They wouldn't show where, but it would be known that he's alive and is living in some warded area."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, it's such a tragedy for the magical Great Britain..." Sue stopped and said, "Let's talk about something else."

"Sure," Hermione said.

Harry didn't listen anymore. They were talking about magic and the magical community and he wasn't really interested in either of these things. And he was too tired to think about Harry Potter. So he just closed his eyes and continued to doze. He opened his eyes when two girls were buying snacks, but closed them when he was sure that nothing would happen to Hermione.

It was two hours later when his eyes snapped open once again. The reason was simple: the door slid open and there stood a pale boy of Hermione's age with blond hair. Unlike Sue Li, this boy had something against Hermione. Harry could smell it and see it in his eyes. Behind him stood two another boys. Harry wasn't, however, worried. There was no way three young boys could be dangerous enough for Harry to worry.

"So, there is the mudblood that has to be taught a lesson," he said

"Ah... you're one of the inbreed fools," Hermione said with a smile. "I'd like you to get out of the compartment."

"How dare you to say that," he said and grabbed Harry's tail with his hand. "I'm sure that even your stupid snake will be glad to get rid of the useless mudblood like you. But I guess, I'll forgive you, if you will be my servant. You should be proud I'm offering it to you.

Hermione looked horrified and the foolish boy smirked obviously thinking that she was scared that Harry would really leave Hermione. Of course, Harry knew that she wasn't. She was scared for health of this foolish boy because she knew how he hated when someone touched him without permission. But to call him stupid? Harry had to punish him. He moved slowly, beginning to wind around the boy.

"See?" he exclaimed obvious to the danger. "So, what do you say?"

"You fool..." Hermione muttered and jumped to her feet saying, "Naga, you won't kill him, alright? He isn't worth it and I'll have problems if you do."

"What are you..." the boy tried to say but then Harry winded around his neck and began to suffocate him.

"Naga, don't! Let him go!" Hermione exclaimed in desperation, while the boy fell down on his knees.

If Harry would be a human he would roll his eyes. As if he would kill this fool... Sometimes Hermione was acting so funny. He lessened the pressure on the boy's neck and turned his head towards the boy, hissing at him. Then he slid over to Hermione and winded around her continuing to hiss at the blond. Hermione sighed in relief.

"He isn't a Five-X creature for nothing, you idiot!" she screamed. "Do you want to die?"

"Why did it..." said the boy still on his knees. He was coughing, gasping for air.

"Why? You have to be kidding me!" Hermione interrupted him. "He's a basilisk! He could petrify you, he could use his venom and fangs to kill you, he could snap your neck by adding a bit more force. And you thought it was a good idea to insult him and grab his tail?"

"As if the stupid snake can understand me," he said standing up.

Harry could only barely keep himself from petrifying the insolent brat and Hermione saw it. "Naga, please, stay calm," she said petting him and turned to the boy. "Winged basilisks are sentient. He can understand you as well as I can. Now, get out of here, before Naga decides that you're his snack."

The boy stepped back and looked around noticing the his goons were long gone somewhere. "You'll regret this," he said and went away.

Seeing Hermione's distress Harry nuzzled against her trying to calm her down. Hermione smiled and said, "Thanks, Naga."

"That didn't go well," Sue said.

"I'm glad that he's alive," Hermione said sitting to her place.

"That was Draco Malfoy. His family is one of the wealthiest in the magical Britain," Sue said uncomfortably.

"Well, I guess, I'm good at making enemies," Hermione said with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I don't like to quote books, but when I tried to avoid it, the chapter felt rushed. When I skipped the road to the Hogwarts, it wasn't good, therefore I was forced to use quotes. I compensated it with a longer chapter :D.

**Thanks for reviews! **You can't imagine how much they help to write the story :D

_Update: Oh... I didn't notice that I unintentionally rhymed the conversation with the Sorting Hat... That's weird... Too much Shakespeare, I guess..._

_Update 2: God! It's not only the Hat's conversation... _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the road was quiet and peaceful. Their door was opened only one time when some boy asked if they had seen his toad. When he left Hermione nervously glanced at Naga hopping that he didn't eat the poor boy's toad somehow. She was a bit irritated that Sue wasn't comfortable with her anymore, because of that blond git. Hermione was disappointed, but could understand her. She wouldn't want to make powerful enemies as well if she'd have a chance. She hoped that Sue would overcome it, because the girl seemed to be intelligent and Hermione would like to be friends with her.

Soon the train stopped and the students began to leave the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hermione heard and stared wide-eyed at massive form of a man. His size was surreal, it was clear to her that he wasn't human... or entirely human. "C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" he said.

The first-years followed him almost silently down the narrow path. Soon they saw Hogwarts for the first time and Hermione couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful old castle and Hermione was happy that she had a chance to live there. Or would be heppy, if not for blood purists. The large man led them to a lake and ordered to take boats. Hermione wasn't sure if Sue overcame her fear, but the the girl followed her to the boat Hermione had chosen.

"Right then... FORWARD!" the man said and boats took off sailing towards the castle.

As soon as they reached an underground harbour, they left boats and the man led to the castle through the huge front door. Hermione frowned when she noticed who was waiting for them. It was Professor McGonagall, who glared at her as soon as Hermione passed through the door. Fortunately, not for long.

The professor led the group of first-years to a small room, where she turned to them and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

With that she left the room leaving children to wonder how they would be sorted. No one, including Hermione, seemed to know and she got curious if it was intended to keep the Sorting Ceremony secret from first-years. Some kind of tradition? Hermione was so absorbed in her thoughts that she nearly missed the appearance of ghosts. But Naga's furious hisses brought her attention to almost two dozen apparitions. For some reason Naga wasn't comfortable around them.

As soon as Professor McGonagall returned to the chamber, ghosts began to float away through walls. The first-years formed two lines and followed the professor into the Great Hall. Older students were sitting at the four long tables and looking at the group of the first-years. Hermione glanced at the ceiling and nodded to herself. Books didn't lie, it was really beautiful. The young witch hoped that sometime she would be able to do the same.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool with a hat before them and to Hermione's surprise it began to sing a ridiculous song. Hermione rolled her eyes and asked herself if the song was used to ease first-years' worries or the hat sang just because it was bored. The hat was bored? She sighed.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted out as soon the said girl placed the hat on her head.

And so it went on until the professor called, "Granger, Hermione." The hall fell silent, all the eyes locked on her. She moved forward, sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"Interesting," she heard the voice. "I see a strong desire to be great, a mind of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's courage..."

Hermione understood that it was the hat and tried to talk to it silently, "Not Hufflepuff then?"

"No, definitely not. Their patience and hard-work are qualities that make the Founders proud. You are of course a dedicated girl, but you have plenty of talent and mind that would make Rowena happy. Hufflepuff would stunt your growth."

"And I don't want to be a Gryffindor."

"Oh! How fortunate... I wouldn't want to place you there," the hat said.

"Therefore it's either Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"Yes. I see you want to be a Ravenclaw... You won't achieve greatness there, but you will make a lot of friends. Tell, what is important to you, friends or greatness?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"It's always student's choice. I'm here to guide, not sort. Some students place me on their heads with a choice already made, others have no preference... Like Weasleys! They come here wishing to be part of House of Lions... and I announce their wishes..."

"I..."

"Hmm... If we'd have met a year ago, you would have gone for friends, but now your choice is rather clear, desire to prove yourself is so much stronger... SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione sighed and stood up, taking off the hat. She glanced at Slytherin table and was surprised that some of them actually smiled and clapped. She moved and sat at the table next to a girl with short auburn hair. She was sorted into Slytherin before her and was one of those who smiled at her. She looked friendly.

"I'm Tracey Davis," the girl said. "Glad you were sorted into Slytherin."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we have similar blood status."

"You aren't a muggleborn are you?"

"No, I'm a half-blood, but..." She snorted and continued, "'The worst kind of a half-blood'. My father was a Muggle and my mother is a muggleborn. And that's a common knowledge. It will be difficult for both of us, so I offer you my friendship, alliance... servitude, or something else... whatever you want," the girl finished and Hermione could hear the desperation in her voice.

"SLYTHERIN," the hat exclaimed and Hermione glanced at the blond girl that was approaching Slytherin table.

"Daphne Greengrass," Tracey said before Hermione could answer her, "She won't be a problem, but don't expect her to be nice. She'll probably just stay away from both of us. So what do you say?"

"Tracey you don't have to offer your servitude... It's weird and wrong. Let's try to be friends," Hermione said failing to keep frown from appearing on her face.

"Sure," the redhead beamed at her. "I'm rather knowledgeable about pure-blood families and other matters of the wizarding world, but I would really glad if you'd extend your protection over me."

"Protection? You mean my winged basilisk?"

Tracey shrugged and nodded. "Yes, I'm not exactly safe here. The moment the hat sorted me into Slytherin, I prayed you would end up here too. You are my best hope, because no one would dare to touch you."

"Well, one of them already tried," Hermione said with disdain.

"Really? Where did you hide the body?" Tracey said with a sly smile.

"Tracey!" Hermione laughed and shook her head. "No, he's alive and well. Draco Malfoy."

"Ah... I guess, he didn't inherit any intelligence from his parents. But really, they'll probably ignore you and me as well, if you agree to protect me. Here he goes..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Well, that wasn't a surprise." Tracey sighed and asked rather loudly, "So, will your basilisk protect me as well?"

"Naga, what do you think?" Hermione asked.

A moment later Naga's head came out of her robe, scaring the half of the table, and for a few seconds her pet studied intently the redhead. Then he hissed and winded around Hermione again.

"We agree," Hermione said.

"We? Interesting," Tracey said visibly relieved. "I hope you understand that I'm completely dependent on you now, since I practically announced my allegiance to a muggleborn."

"Tracey, you make it sound like they'd kill you without Naga's protection."

"They wouldn't, of course, but you don't have to kill in order to make someone's life miserable..."

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat shouted again.

"That's Theodore Nott. Although his father is a trouble, he, like Greengrass, won't be a problem. He has no love for muggleborns, but he doesn't like extreme purists, his father including."

"Parkinson, Pansy," they heard McGonagall's voice.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson is a trouble. Just stay away from her, she's just like her parents, the worst type of blood purists. Pansy is stupid enough to try something."

"How is that you know so much?" Hermione asked.

"I knew there was a chance that I'll be sorted into Slytherin. It's safer to come here prepared. Even if you wouldn't be here with me, I would have found a way to use my knowledge to ensure safety. It's very likely that Greengrass would accept my offer too. But she is a pure-blood and would, probably, order me around like a pet."

Hermione was disturbed by the implications. Did she underestimated the situation? "Is it really so dangerous here in Slytherin?"

"No, not really. It's the House of ambition for a reason. You can be a loner, but you'll be, probably, bullied one way or another. But if you play the game of Slytherin House, once you're out of the Hogwarts you're a smart accomplished politician with loyal followers... or a cannon fodder like Malfoy's goons. There are two types of people here in Slytherin: those with power and those who seek it."

Hermione frowned and said, "That means I'm the one with power and you..."

"And I'm allying with you to gain access to your power. At the same time my knowledge gives you more power. You don't really have any influence, but you have a snake that can protect you and me. That's enough for me, though I'll help you gain some influence later. Anyway, I'm glad that you want to be friends." She blushed and mumbled looking down, "I don't have any..."

"Well, we have something in common, I don't have any either." Naga hissed and Hermione added hurriedly, "Aside Naga."

Tracey laughed and said, "He's cute."

"Yes, he is." Hermione sighed. "But what you said is disturbing. I'm not sure I'm ready for this kind of mess."

"You are," Tracey said. "The hat wouldn't sort you here otherwise. Believe me."

"We'll see. I have to admit that you gave me a lot of food for thoughts."

"My mother taught me well," Tracey said grinning.

"What about older students and these two?" Hermione asked, looking at two Malfoy's goons.

"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," Tracey told her. "Won't act without Malfoy's command, but they're cowards, I doubt we'll have some problems with the two. I'll tell you later about older students. It's not the best place for this discussion."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Blaise Zabini. He won't touch you if you don't touch him. His mother is the wealthiest witch of Great Britain."

"Do you know something about teachers?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I know a bit about some of them and I can owl my mother for more if you want."

"Don't bother. Just tell me what you know."

"Well..."

"Welcome," the Headmaster interrupted her. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

"That was Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. He's a bit senile, I believe, but don't make a mistake, he is still the most powerful wizard in the world and he's still a genius even if his mind isn't all that sharp anymore." Tracey smiled and said, "Let's eat, I'll tell you more while we do. I'm quite hungry."

"Sure." To be frank, Hermione could eat a horse.

"See that man with greasy black hair?" Tracey asked. "He's the Head of Slytherin House. Severus Snape. He teaches potions and is the best potioneer in the Great Britain. In case you have some problems, go to him, but do not trouble him with trivial matters."

"And the man next to him? The one who wears a turban."

"Quirinus Quirrell, professor of Defence against Dark Arts. Don't know much about him. But I heard that he's a very competent teacher. The small one is Filius Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw House. Charms Professor, former Duelling Champion. The best charms teacher you can find in the whole world. And you know the woman next to him. The only wizard who knows more about transfiguration than Professor McGonagall is Dumbledore. To her left is Pomona Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff. She teaches Herbology and like others she's one of the best. Others don't really matter right now."

"Are these teachers really that good?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Hogwarts isn't the best school in the world for nothing, Hermione. The only class we'll, probably, have problems with, is Defence against Dark Arts, because the position of DADA Professor is kind of cursed. There will be some reason, but Professor Quirrell will not continue to teach DADA the next year."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I heard about it."

At last the banquet came to its end and Dumbledore made a few announcements, but the last one wasn't something she expected.

"And finally," he said. "I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: …learn Chinese...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Hermione woke up early. It was weird to wake up in unfamiliar place. She looked around and saw that everybody else was still asleep. Well, aside Naga who moved to her asking to be petted. She smiled and stroked him. Her bed was between Tracey and Daphne, while Pansy and Millicent were sleeping on the other side of the room.

She stood up and approached Tracey. The redhead proved to be very useful, though Hermione doubted that the girl could be really trusted. The redhead would abandon her the moment the ship would begin to sink. But at the same time, Hermione knew that as long as she had power to protect Tracey, she would be her friend. It was weird, but the bushy-haired witch could live with that. Hermione knew now what the Sorting Hat meant about friends. There wouldn't be any in Slytherin, only allies, partners... and servants.

"Tracey?" she asked waking her up.

"Uh... It's so early..." the redhead moaned.

"I like to get up early," Hermione whispered.

"Got it," Tracey said and sat up on her bed. "Let's... go to the bathroom then."

A hour later they went upstairs to the Great Hall for the breakfast. Hermione wasn't sure if she would find a way, because the castle was immense and all these moving ladders, doors that could vanish the moment you touch them and corridors that could make you walk in a circle could drive anyone bonkers, but, thankfully, Tracey seemed to know Hogwarts very well.

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked failing to keep her curiosity at bay.

"My mom told me a lot and shared her memories via pensive," she answered.

"Penisve?"

"It's a magical item that allows you to review memories. Very useful and rare tools," she explained looking at Hermione's snake. Its head was resting on Hermione's shoulder and it looked at the redhead intently. "Why is he looking at me like this?"

Naga hissed and Hermione said, "He's listening, of course."

"Ah... Is it comfortable to carry him around like this?"

"Why don't you try?" Hermione offered

"Really?" Tracey asked.

"Don't see any reason why not. He doesn't seem to mind either."

"Well, I'd like that," she said extending her hand. The snake hissed and slid over to Tracey winding around the girl. "Oh, he's actually heavy."

"I know." Hermione grinned. "But I've got used to it."

The Great Hall was almost empty, so they had a peaceful quiet breakfast. The first class was going to be Transfiguration and Hermione wasn't sure if she was looking forward to it. But Tracey claimed that the professor was fair and wouldn't let her personal feelings to interfere with the class. Hermione hoped that it was truth.

"Idiots," Hermione heard somebody mutter and turned around to see an older female student with long black hair, sitting to the left of her. She was reading a paper and her words were clearly a comment on some article.

"Ariana Rosier, sixth-year. Eight O.W.L.s. All of them O's." Tracey whispered.

"I'm not sure if that considered good," Hermione whispered back, recalling what was an O.W.L. from 'Hogwarts, the History'.

"It's extraordinary good. She's the only one who did it since...eh... Lily Potter..." Tracey was interrupted by furious loud hiss. She gave a start and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Hermione smirked and answered, "No, he's just interested in Lily Potter, for some reason. Was she Harry Potter's mother?"

Tracey sighed in relief and replied, "Yes, she was believed to be the most talented witch of the century."

"Ariana has to be really good then."

"Yeah, quite so. I didn't mention her yesterday. She's a loner. Her uncle was a Death Eater. He killed her parents because they refused to join the Dark Lord's cause, but didn't survive either, so she became a heir of the family. You don't have to worry about her, she might even be helpful. She's one of those I will try to get on our side... or get us on theirs. Still not sure what we can offer her, besides she's little mad."

Hermione frowned and said, "You don't have to..."

"I have to try," Tracey argued. "Rosier would be very useful later. She has got money, intelligence and political influence due to the inherited seat on Wizengamot."

"Tracey..."

"Hermione, it's Slytherin. The earlier you accept the rules, the better your life..."

She was interrupted by laugh. It was Malfoy, Parkinson and a few other Slytherins. "Hey, mudblood, be careful today, otherwise something might happen to you," Malfoy said.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Tracey said.

"The snake won't be always there to protect you," he said.

"Really? And you think if you do something stupid when Naga isn't around, he won't do to you anything?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy scowled and sat down with his friends. Hermione could only hope that Malfoy would eventually stop bothering her.

* * *

One teacher Tracey didn't mention, was Binns and she knew why. It took her by surprise when she saw a ghost teaching History of Magic. He wasn't very good at teaching, but at least he knew a lot. And if one bothered to ask questions, he was glad to answer. But she found herself to be one of the few student in Slytherin that actually cared to listen to him. Tracey was the other one.

The other teacher, the redhead didn't bother to mention, was Professor Sinistra. She taught Astronomy and Tracey just forgot about her. As it turned out, she didn't like Astronomy. Hermione, on the other hand, was quite interested in Astronomy. It was completely different from what Muggles would teach. Many rituals and potions had various requirements on the right positions of celestial bodies. And that was taught in the Astronomy classes.

Professor Snape seemed to dislike Gryffindors, but she couldn't call him unfair. They really were horrible. How Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley could manage to mess up every single potion was beyond her understanding. Well, the first one was rather forgetful and very shy, but still... Besides Severus Snape knew so much about potions that she couldn't care less about Gryffindors. Professor Snape was a genius and she would be damned if she'd not try to learn as much as she could from him.

Another weird professor was Quirinus Quirrell. The man was a good teacher. If not for his stutter he would be just perfect. The man seemed to be an endless source of knowledge.

Tracey Davis was a mistery though. She was very good in transfiguration and potions but average in other classes. She knew things that were almost impossible to learn, but refused to tell her how. Furthermore, she refused to tell her about her family, but Hermione didn't want to press on the matter. Tracey was very helpful and slowly she was becoming her friend. Sue Li on the other hand distanced from her.

All in all, the life at Hogwarts was better than she thought. Hermione could tell that Naga was enjoying himself too, since he could hunt daily in the Forbidden Forest while she was in classes where she couldn't take him with her. She worried at first that someone would try to do something while Naga wasn't around, but it was clear that they reasoned that it wouldn't help them much, since the snake could always avenge her later. That didn't save her, however, from trip jinxes and other similar 'harmless' spells that no one would ever investigate.

She was very surprised that Malfoy began to ignore her after the second day and two weeks later, right before her twelfth birthday Tracey learnt why.

"He received a letter from his parents," the redhead said laughing. "Apparently he asked his father to force the Board of Governors expel you for 'trying to kill him on the train'. Obviously his mother gave him a cold shower."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I have my ways," Tracey answered uncomfortably. "I'm good at overhearing rumors and conversation."

"So, what did his mother said to him?"

"That he shouldn't bother you or would be out of Hogwarts. She doesn't want her only son to be killed because of his own stupidity. He's nothing but a spoiled..."

Their conversation was interrupted by appearance of Professor Quirrell in the class. Like always he gave Hermione a lot of attention in the class and she didn't disappoint him earning twenty points, whens she managed to learn a spell on her first try.

"M-m-miss Granger, p-p-please stay for a m-minute," he said when the class ended.

Hermione glanced at Tracey, but the redhead just shrugged. She didn't have any idea why the professor would want her to stay behind. Professor Quirrell waited until other students left the class and closed the door.

Then he looked at her and said, "You're very talented student, Miss Granger." Lack of stutter confused her and the professor noticed it continuing, "Wondering why I'm not stuttering? The world where every fool can carry a deadly weapon is very dangerous. To keep yourself safe you either have to be insanely powerful like... Dumbledore or make people underestimate you."

Hermione nodded and said, "Must be difficult to keep stuttering."

"Yes, the life is worth it though, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Hermione answered. "Why do you tell me all this, Professor?"

"Because you're very talented witch, the most promising student I ever taught, and I want to see if I can make your talent prosper. How would you like if I'd offered you private lessons?"

Hermione was thrilled by the offer, but he recalled _that_ man and the memory made her go on defensive. "What would you teach me?"

"Magic. Theory, charms, transfiguration and duelling," he answered. "I noticed that you have... arguments with your fellow Slytherins."

"I don't have any," she argued.

"Sure," he said. "I assume, you keep tripping and falling down on your own."

She looked away, but didn't say anything. These small things bothered her a lot, but neither she nor Tracey could find a way to protect themselves. Naga was furious, but she couldn't let him harm someone just because they tripped her.

"I can teach you to defend yourself against these... pranks," he said.

"Don't take it wrong, Professor, but what is in it for you?"

"I see you're more Slytherin than I thought," he said with a smile. "Perhaps I hope that you'll be thankful in the future. Besides, you don't have to worry, the last thing I want is a winged basilisk hunting me down."

Hermione thought the offer over for a minute and then nodded. "Thank you, I agree."

"I would like you to keep our meetings secret from other students, since I don't want them to come for private lessons. And let's keep the knowledge about me faking stuttering between us."

"That's understandable."

"Every Wednesday after my class and Saturdays after lunch then. Would you like to begin today?"

"Today?" Hermione repeated in surprise.

"Yes, if you don't have something to do."

"No, I have nothing important to do," she answered.

"Good," he said. "Then let me teach you something very important, something that isn't taught here in Hogwarts to other students. Something that not everyone can do and even less people can actually master. I'll teach you to feel magic, so that you'll be always prepared for curses sent to your back."

The possibility of feeling magic fascinated her, but there was something that bothered her. "Why do you think, I'll be able to learn it, Professor?" she asked.

"Because, if you don't I'd be disappointed," he said frowning. "I'd rather not waste my time. Therefore you should work hard."

"I'll try to not disappoint you, Professor," she said.

"Good," he said and gave her a smile. "Let's begin..."

* * *

A/N: before anyone else write me another PM: No, Quirrell won't teach her Dark Magic. That would compromise his mission and would just be stupid. Besides, Hermione would refuse to learn Dark Magic. ..


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **to reconsider, placing Hermione in a different House just to make Harry's life easier? Well, that's quite weak reason to change the story. Hermione will stay in Slytherin.

You may think that the story is too fast-paced, but there is a reason to it. Hermione is quite isolated. Her only friend is Tracey, no one else is speaking to her and all she does... is learning. Her life is quite lonely. It would be quite boring to write/read about that.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Harry was getting more and more confused. The more he was learning about himself, the more questions he had. Hearing about his mother made him happy, but to know that she was one of the most talented witches... he couldn't be more proud of her. On the other hand he began to doubt if his decision to not tell anyone about his past was the right one. Would his mother want him to tell?

He was horrified at a thought of walking on two legs. How could humans do that anyway? Besides he didn't want to be as fragile as Hermione. No one dared to trip him... For a moment he wondered how would that even be possible. They did that to Hermione and he could barely do anything to protect her. Well... he was learning to shield her, since he discovered that his skin was absorbing spells, but it was difficult to react and move in time to block. He was getting better though. Unfortunately he couldn't be around her all the time. Stupid rules, why wasn't he allowed into the classes?

He could only go to the private lessons with Professor Quirrell. For some reason Harry didn't feel comfortable around him, but he could learn tricks the professor was showing to Hermione. He learned to sense magic even faster than Hermione. The fact didn't surprise him, since his snake form was obviously more sensitive to magic and it helped him immensely in blocking spells.

"Did you wonder why the third-floor corridor was out of bounds?" Professor Quirrell said to Hermione, while she was meditating trying to master the skill of sensing magic.

"Well, yes, I wondered. But Tracey has no idea what there is," she answered.

"You're trusting your friend too much. Don't forget that you're in Slytherin."

"I'm not trusting, Professor," she said. "But she's the only friend at Hogwarts I have. Neither Gryffindors nor Hufflepuffs will sepak to me because I'm Slytherin. Ravenclaws are either too afraid of Malfoy or... I don't know. At least I know that I can trust Tracey as long as I'm useful to her."

"Good, don't let the feelings cloud your mind," he said, and Harry felt the satisfaction in his voice. The man was weird. There was no malice intent towards Hermione. A lot of curiosity, but he couldn't smell anything dangerous for Hermione. At the same time there was something terrifying about him. "Let's make a lesson out of it. If you learn why the corridor is forbidden to enter without alerting anyone, I'll give you a special present."

"What kind of present?"

"Let it be a surprise."

"Do you know why is it forbidden to enter, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. I'm helping Headmaster setting up defences around it."

"Defences?"

"Yes. I'll give you time until the Christmas. Don't go to the corridor unprepared, however, if you don't want to die," the professor said. "Let's try again. Close your eyes and turn around. I'll throw some charm at you silently."

She nodded and turned around. Harry watched intently as the professor threw another spell at her. He hoped that she would be able to sense the spell's bolt this time. When she jumped out of the path of the spell he hissed happily as she exclaimed, "I did it! I sensed it!"

"Very good," Professor Quirrell said. "You learn faster than I thought. But don't forget to practice every day."

"Of course, Professor."

"Let's end for today. I'll teach you a simple shield charm the next time we meet again."

"Thank you, Professor," she said as Harry slid to Hermione and winded around her.

"Miss Granger, I noticed that you can interact with your pet to some extent. Can you understand the snake?" the professor asked suddenly.

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"Are you parseltongue?"

"Unfortunately, no, I'm not," she answered. "I can understand him, not his words, but what he means. I'm not sure how though. My parents or Tracey, they can only guess. The more time I spend with him, the better I can understand him. Now, when Naga hisses or looks at me... it's like I hear... sentences he's saying, but have no idea what the exact wording is... Well, it's too confusing to explain."

"Hmm... curious," the professor said. "I won't hold you any longer, you may go."

She left the room carrying Harry and headed to the Slytherin Dungeon. A minute later Harry tensed, when he smelled someone and hissed to warn Hermione. The next moment she turned around and saw three older students with hoods covering their faces. Before Hermione could say anything they began to cast unfamiliar spells at her. Using her new skills she began to dodge them, but there were too many of them and Naga was forced to block some of bolts. It was, however, a matter of time, before one of the spells slipped up through defences and smashed into Hermione vanishing all her clothes.

"Take that, mudblood!" one of the assaulters exclaimed laughing.

Harry was torn between trying to keep Hermione safe and launching to kill these bastards. He thought about jumping away taking Hermione with himself, but he didn't know if it was safe for her. And he couldn't leave her alone and naked. But he was enraged that they did that to her and was about to attack, when he heard Hermione.

"Naga, don't," she said while the offenders ran away. He turned around and looked at her in frustration. He saw tears on her cheeks and that wasn't a sight that he could tolerate. He would get revenge later.

"Could you bring Tracey here?" she asked, but then shook her head and continued, "No, wait, I don't want you to leave me here. Cover me, instead, please."

Harry hissed and winded round her so that her most intimate parts of body were mostly covered. "That's better," Hermione said and stood up whipping tears from her face. "Could you smell who did that?" Harry hissed letting her know that he could remember their smell.

"That wasn't an innocent prank anymore... They'll pay," she said, heading to the Slytherin dungeon.

Sure they would pay, otherwise pranks would eventually get nastier. It would be so much easier if humans were reasonable about killing. He hissed.

"No, you won't kill them, my bloodthirsty snake," she said smiling and petting the snake. "I know... you aren't bloodthirsty. I'm just teasing you, Naga."

Unfortunately they were unable to reach the common room unseen. Harry smelled a few people and hissed in warning. There was however no place to hide, so Hermione sighed and just went forward looking perfectly calm and impassive. He knew that she wasn't calm at all, she was very distressed and felt shame that she would appear before someone covered only by the snake. He could smell her nervousness.

Round the corner came two dozen of students from all four Houses. To both Hermione's and Harry's dismay, Professor McGonagall was with them. Of course the group stopped in their tracks when they saw Hermione.

"For Merlin's sake, Miss Granger, what are you thinking, going through the halls looking so inappropriate?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Inappropriate?" Hermione asked coyly. "But there is no rule that states that we have to wear clothes in our free time, Professor."

Harry couldn't keep himself silent and hissed, laughing at bewildered faces of students.

"Five points from Slytherin for your cheek, Miss Granger. And another ten points and a detention for inappropriate way to... dress. I want you to go immediately to your your dorm and dress yourself. Come to my office in a hour to serve the detention."

"Yes, Professor," she said nodding and proceeded to the Slythrin Dungeon.

She hesitated for a few moments standing before the entrance. Harry knew why. Probably, those idiots who attacked her told the whole House about her being naked. He knew by now how Slytherin worked and it was clear that she couldn't show any weakness, otherwise it would provoke others to bully her. Hermione took a deep breath, placed an ice-cold expression on her face and entered the common room. As expected it was full and all the attention was on her.

"What are you staring at?" she said coldly. "My dress isn't too revealing, is it?" Harry hissed loudly in a threatening manner. No one said a word to her, so Hermione added, "I thought so."

With that she headed to the girls' dormitory. She opened her trunk, put clothes on and collapsed on her bed, pressing Harry to herself.

"Naga, you... can test if jumping is safe on those three," she whispered. Harry hissed in agreement.

"Just take them to the lake, let them swim," she said as the door opened and Tracey rushed to her asking if she was alright.

Later that evening, when everyone went to sleep, Harry slid off Hermione's bed and jumped to the boys' dormitory where he could smell the three culprits. As planned they were sleeping and no one noticed when he slid onto first one, winded around his leg and jumped, appearing over the lake few dozen meters from the lakeshore. Then he returned to the dormitory and did the same with other two boys. He appeared on the lakeshore and looked at the terrified boys. Sadly they could swim. He would rather see them going down to the lake's bottom. But at least they were scared and he hoped they would learn the lesson.

He looked at them for the last time and jumped back to Hermione's dorm. All the jumping left him very exhausted. It was bad enough to jump three or four times, but to jump so much was very difficult. At least he knew now, that he could protect Hermione by jumping off with her. Those Slytherins didn't seem to be injured by it. Satisfied he slid over to Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that you had to wait so long for an update. I'm quite busy right now... Well, I'm very busy, but don't worry, I'll write anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Someone knows the story similar to mine? I've received an PM stating that there were one. I'm not aware of it, but would like to read it. I don't mean two Kneazle stories and "Wolf". So if someone knows, PM me :)

Somehow I was spammed with 'Favorite' and 'Alert' mails this night. I received over 50 mails! Curious. Thanks for reviews, by the way.

Voldemort is very OOC in this story, so don't be very surprised when he's reasonable :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After the incident with the lake the amount of spells she had to defend herself from lessened. The three Slytherins confronted her the next day, but when she noted that the snake could leave them hundred meters under the water instead of just tossing them to the lake they paled and left her alone. Rumors that spread after that helped as well, stopping others from assaulting her. Tracey couldn't be any happier, since that meant Hermione gained more power and could provide more protection.

Hermione shook her head and brought her attention to Professor Quirrell, who was answering her question about her connection with Naga.

"Magic is everywhere. Inside of us, around us. The more you use it, command it, the more it changes you. Sometimes these changes are noticeable, sometimes not," he said. "Do you know about animagus transformation?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall explained that," Hermione said.

The professor nodded and continued, "Animagi assume animal forms, they gain animal's traits and instincts. They can even interact with other beasts of their kind to some extent."

"Ehm... Professor, what do animagi have to do with the way I understand Naga?"

"I'm coming to that," he said with a frown. "Don't interrupt me. It's not a common knowledge, but until you bind yourself to an animal form, it can change. For example, if you'd become an animagus at the age of fifteen your animal could be very different from the one you would gain at the age of twenty."

"It's rather obvious," he continued, "That you and your pet are very close. If I understand you correctly, your snake is your... first friend. It's not surprising that you would wish to be closer to him, to be able to understand him. Like I said, the magic changes us. You wished to understand him, and the magic complied. The magic began to change you. I do not doubt that your potential animal form is a snake right now. That's why you're able to understand him. It doesn't make you parseltongue, of course, but close, very close."

Hermione thought about it for a minute as the professor was waiting patiently. "Is that what makes the Dark Arts dangerous?" she asked.

"Yes. Every single dark spell has to be fueled by negative emotions like anger and hatred. You have to wish to inflict pain, you have to enjoy it. You have to wish to kill if you're using Killing Curse. That changes you. Magic changes you, twists you, drives you mad, complying to your emotions. Only those with strong will and mind can withstand it. Barely. But it's better to avoid using the Dark Arts entirely if you don't have a good reason to risk it."

"Eh... it's not like I would use it," Hermione said.

"That's good," Quirinus Quirell said.

"Besides I can't imagine a reason good enough to use Dark Arts," she added.

"There are many reasons as to why people succumb to the Dark Magic," the professor said. "Wouldn't you do anything to protect your loved ones? Wouldn't you do anything to protect the world from a terrible disaster? Wouldn't you do anything for... the greater good?"

"Still I wouldn't use the Dark Arts. It's evil."

"It's good that you think like this. But don't be too hasty to judge. Sometimes evil deeds keep thousands of people alive. Would it be right to kill a child that would grow into a maniac that would lead the world to the downfall? What would you do if you had a chance to kill Gellert Grindelwald before he would plunge the world into chaos of the most terrible war in the history of both Muggle and wizarding worlds? It would be an evil act, to murder a child in cold blood, but the deed would save millions lives."

"Still I think there is always another way. You could raise the child, change his heart instead of killing."

"True, but how would you feel if you'd fail. To know that you could prevent death of millions just by sacrificing your soul and the child's life?"

"That's... disturbing if you think about it this way, Professor," she said. "But I think it doesn't change much. You've just to work harder to make sure you won't fail."

Naga hissed and the professor said smiling, "Your snake disagrees."

"You understood him?" she asked surprised.

"Barely," he said.

"Naga would kill the child just because his instincts say so. But it wouldn't be an evil deed for him. He would just do it, because that's how the nature works," Hermione said.

"You're right, there is no good or evil in the nature. It would be so much easier to be a creature like him and have no reason to think about things like this, wouldn't it?" Professor Quirrell said with a sigh. "It's late already. You can go. Don't forget to practice."

"Sure, Professor," she said and left the classroom.

She spent two weeks trying to learn about the third floor, but she had no idea where to start. Hermione didn't want to depend on Tracey too much and didn't ask her for help. Besides, she didn't know what she would ask her.

"Naga," she whispered, "Would you, please take a look what's on the third-floor?"

He hissed, slid off to the ground and disappeared. Hermione nodded to herself and went to the Library. There is something she had to look into. She read a bit about Grindelwald, but not nearly enough. The conversation with Professor Quirrell got her interested in reading more on the man who plunged the world into the war. She considered killing to be wrong but she couldn't deny logic behind the professor's words.

She entered the library and went to the bookshelves looking for books about Grindelwald. Ten minutes later she placed books on the table and sat down.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She turned around and saw Tracey taking place next to her. "Looking for information about Gellert Grindelwald," answered Hermione.

"Sorry, don't know much about him," the redhead said. "How was your lesson with Quirrell?"

"Troubling," Hermione said.

"Why?"

"He gave me a lot food for thought. Would you help me to look for information about influence of Gellert Grindelwald on the Muggle world?"

"Sure!" Tracey said and plunged into a book.

"Thanks."

A few minutes later she saw Naga appearing out of thin air and smiled as he winded around her. She petted him and he began to hiss, trying to tell her what he had discovered.

"A large creature? A huge one?" she asked. "Like a donkey?" She laughed when Naga hissed furiously. "That was mean, Naga. Like an elephant? Even bigger?"

"What's this about?" Tracey asked.

"Eh... I sent him to the third-floor corridor. There was some huge creature."

"A dragon?" the redhead asked.

Naga hissed and Hermione shook her head. "No," she said. "What? Something like a dog but huge like a dragon. Wait... three heads? Is that a joke, Naga? Are you sure?"

"You can't be serious," Tracey whispered. "A Cerberus in the castle?"

"Well, if Naga wasn't hallucinating... Yes, there is a Cerberus in the castle."

"Why would they bring a three-headed dog here?"

"To protect something?" Hermione suggested. "If someone from the staff brought the creature to the school, who would that be?"

"Hagrid, the gamekeeper," Tracey answered. "Everyone knows that he's crazy about dangerous creatures."

"Well, then we'll meet him tomorrow."

"Hermione, it's dangerous. I mean the Cerberus, not Hagrid. We don't need more problems," Tracey said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tracey. I'm curious. No one said we can't ask questions."

The redhead sighed and said, "You'll be my death, Hermione."

Hermione grinned at her and suggested, "Let's continue to search information on Grindelwald."

It wasn't difficult to find out that Gellert Grindelwald was the main reason for the start of World War II. Without him Nazis wouldn't take over the government in Germany and other countries, they wouldn't be able to control their citizens that easy, they wouldn't start the war. Millions would be spared just by disappearance of one man. Would it be right to murder him? For a moment she felt annoyance towards Quirrell. He made Hermione doubt her views and convictions.

Hermione shook her head. She wouldn't kill him. Hermione resolved that she was right and there had to be another choice. A better choice. A choice that wouldn't mean death for innocent child.

"Let's go back to the Dungeon," she said when she placed the last book on a bookshelf.

"Did I tell you that I approached Rosier?" Tracey asked following her friend.

"No, what did you tell her?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I tried to ask her to help us."

"And?"

"She's bloody nuts! Wanted me to give her an Unbreakable Oath of Servitude. We'll have to think of something huge to offer."

"Tracey, drop it, we don't need her."

"You don't understand! She's one of the few influential pure-bloods that could help you and me in the future. She'll turn seventeen next year and will participate in Wizengamot assemblies. Perhaps her vote will save your life later."

Hermione rolled her eyes sighing. "You think too much about politics. We're still kids..."

"Right, but we have to work to get influence. I know that you just wish to be a powerful witch to shut purists up, but the magical prowess alone won't be enough. Just look at... Dumbledore. He built up the most of his political influence during his Hogwarts years. He isn't just a powerful wizard. He's an influential politician. Do you know why the Hat probably placed you here?"

"Because I wanted to have power. I'm ambitious."

"Yes, but we're here to learn. You'd be powerful in Gryffindor, but you wouldn't understand politics. Here you can learn it. Dumbledore, unlike you, didn't need it, he always understood importance of politics. And, well, his family always was influential. Think about it and try to help me, please."

"Alright, I'll think about it, Tracey."

"Thanks," the redhead said relieved.

Hermione sighed. So much to think about. First Quirrell, now Tracey. And that Cerberus on the third-floor. Would she be able to learn something from Hagrid? Why would he be willing to tell her anything? The bushy-haired witch frowned realizing that she had to act like a Slytherin. She had to offer him something that will make him willing to talk to her. But what? Then her eyes widened as she thought about Naga. A winged-basilisk! Tracey said he was interested in dangerous creatures. Naga is an extremely rare dangerous creature. Yes, that would do it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Here I'm again :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

"Today we'll brew..." began Professor Snape in a monotone voice, but was interrupted, when someone opened the door. "Detention, Weasley and ten points from Gryffindor."

"But I was..." tried to say the redhead.

"Another point from Gryffindor for telling lies," he said tiredly. "Take a seat."

"My seat is taken," Ron Weasley said.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes and searched for a free place. Hermione cursed inwardly, knowing that she was the only one without a partner. Some third-year Gryffindor managed to trip her and Tracey badly when they were going up the ladder earlier this morning. Hermine wasn't injured, but Tracey broke both legs and was brought to the hospital wing. Nothing really serious according to the school nurse. Tracey was quite happy in fact, because the third-year imbecile got two detentions a week until the year's end.

Slytherins had nothing against tripping Hermione and Tracey themselves, but they never did something dangerous. And after those three tried to take the bullying onto the next level, but were forced to swim at night and serve detentions being caught wandering the halls at night, Slytherins didn't torment them much anymore, recognizing Hermione's strength. She was, however, surprised when Slytherins got angry that someone from Gryffindor dared to hurt them. Hermione found it quite amusing, but didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. It felt good to be protected by her own House for a change.

Now she just wished Tracey would be here, because she didn't want to brew any potion with Weasley. She looked at the professor, her eyes pleading him to find another partner for the red-headed boy. Severus Snape looked around one more time, before saying, "Sit down next to Miss Granger. If you ruin her potion you'll serve detentions with me until the end of the term."

Hermione sighed, knowing that he would ruin it anyway. The redhead sat next to her and gave her a glare.

"Like I was saying, before Weasley deigned to attend the class, we'll brew the minor healing potion. Dunderheads that already forgot my explanations and didn't take any notes will have to open the book and follow inferior instructions written there, because I refuse to explain it again, Longbottom."

"I c-copied it d-down, sir," Neville said.

"And why I don't see any notes on your table?"

"I for-forgot to-to b-bring them."

"Finnegan?" Snape looked at Longbottom's partner.

"I... eh... left them in my room too," the boy said and Hermione had to suppress a snort at obvious lie.

"Two points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape said and sat at his table. "You may start to brew now."

Hermione glanced at Weasley and asked, "Do you have notes?"

"No."

She scowled and suggested, "You can borrow mine. I memorized them."

"Don't need your notes," he grunted.

"Do you want to get in detention with Professor Snape?"

The redhead glared at her, but took her notes. They began to work, but Hermione had to look at the boy all the time, making sure he wouldn't mess up the potion. Unfortunately she had to correct him all the time. Ron Weasley had an attention span of a goldfish.

"You should slice the slug, not crush," she said. "Is it so difficult to follow my notes?"

"Like that matters! It would end up in cauldron anyway."

"It does matter. If you'd listen to Professor Snape the last lesson, you would know that sliced slugs are less potent. We don't need highly potent slugs in our minor healing potion."

"Bloody know-it-all," he mumbled, slicing the slug.

"Imbecile."

In the end they managed to get an Outstanding for the potion, but it was the most stressing lesson since she started Hogwarts. And that ungrateful git didn't even thank her for his first successful potion, instead he called her a bloody snake. For a few moments Hermione had an urge to take a knife and slice off his bits.

After the classes she took Naga and went to visit Tracey, but she was asleep and Madam Pomfrey didn't let her to wake her up. So Hermione left the castle and headed towards Hagrid's hut. The man looked quite scary, but she could tell that he wasn't bad. She knocked at his door and was pleased to hear that he was there.

"Fang, back!" she heard the man's voice. Then he opened the door and looked at her suspicious. "What do you want?"

"Eh..." she mumbled confused by his reaction. Was that because she was a Slytherin? "I heard that you're good with magical creatures, sir. I thought you could tell me more about my pet."

"Oh, come on in then," he said letting her in. She stopped for a moment when she saw a huge dog, but was encouraged by Hagrid saying, "Don' worry, Fang's a good boy. Sit down there, I'll make some tea fer yeh."

She waited patiently until he gave her a cup of tea and rock cakes on a plate. After very disturbing attempt to bite on the cake she decided just to drink the tea.

"What did yeh want to know abou' your pet?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said letting Naga out of her robe. "Anything, I've just heard that you know a lot about animals."

"Ah he's beautiful," Hagrid said looking at the snake. "After I heard that a student would bring a winged basilisk to Hogwarts, I read a lot abou' them."

"You can hold it, if you want, sir."

"And it's just Hagrid." He smiled and reached for Naga, who immediately winded around the man's hand. "Wings aren't developed yet. Would want to see 'im fly."

"Do you know when they'll develop?"

"They're almost there. A year at most," he said as Fang began to sniff the snake. "Back, Fang. Yeh don't want 'im to bite yeh."

"You like dogs, sir?"

"Yes. Shame I don't see Fluffy much these days," he said playing with the snake. "Your fangs are in a great shape, boy."

"Fluffy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, a three-headed dog I bought from a Greek chappie las' year."

"I heard that they're huge," she said.

"Yes, they're big."

"Must be dangerous."

"No, Fluffy is good-natured, yeh just gotta know how to calm him down. Say, do yer house-mates bother yeh? I know that yeh're a Muggleborn."

"Well, they do," she said. "But it's getting better. They mostly ignore me now."

"Good fer yeh, then."

"Do you have any other creatures you can show me?" she asked faking the interest.

"Of course! Wonna take a look at Hippogriffs?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Sure! I'd love it."

"Yeh've no classes anymore?"

"No."

"Then let's go, I'll show them to yeh. But yeh should listen to me. Don't go near to them, alright?" he warned her heading towards the door.

"Yes, I understand," she said as she stood up, following Hagrid.

Hermione decided that she liked Hagrid, he was very good-hearted, but a bit... lonely? Yes, he was. It certainly didn't seem that many students or teachers talked to him. She felt guilty for deceiving him, but she wouldn't do anything bad and therefore there was no reason to feel like that, wasn't there?

"There!" Hagrid exclaimed pointing with a finger. "Stay behind me."

She looked where he was pointing to and gasped. "They're so big, I didn't imagine them like this!"

"They're beautiful, aren't they? Very proud creatures, don't insult them."

"I wasn't going to," she said. "Can we go any nearer?"

"No, Hippogiffs are too dangerous for firs' years. And they won't like yer pet. Just look from here."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Do they let humans near?"

"Yeh gotta follow special rules to do that."

"And the three-headed dog? Did it let you near?"

"Yes, Fluffy likes music. Calms him down. I believe if yer know how to approach the animal, it will let yeh."

So, to go past Fluffy she had to get some musical instrument. But what does Fluffy protect? Hermione couldn't find any way to ask Hagrid something that would give her a hint without alerting him about her intentions...

"Can I see Fluffy too? I would love it!" she said.

Hagrid laughed and answered, "No, I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the stone... " He frowned and added, "Shouldn't have said that."

"Sorry, I just..."

"'Is alright, I'll show yeh Fluffy later. Maybe next year."

"Thank you, I'll be waiting!" she exclaimed.

The stone. What is the stone he was talking about? What kind of stone should be guarded by a Cerberus? It has to be very expensive or dangerous. Why would the Headmaster bring this stone to the school and place a dangerous creature to guard it? No, Professor Quirrell had said that he had been helping to protect the stone too. So teachers placed their own protections too. The stone has to be very valuable.

She was returning to the castle when she heard Pansy.

"Found a new friend, Mudblood?"

"Sod off, Parkinson," Hermione said.

"A Mudblood and an Oaf, you're perfect to each other. Didn't know you liked big... Oafs," Parkinson continued to taunt. Naga hissed at her, but she said, "Your snake doesn't scare me. I know that if your snake hurts a student there will be consequences for you."

"Yes, but if you're dead it wouldn't matter to you, right? Besides you would have to prove that I had done something wrong. You know, Naga can take you everywhere. I'm curious what would happen to you if he'd just leave you at the Hippogriffs' nest, on the bottom of the Lake or in the middle of the Forbidden Forest? No one would be able to prove that I have something to do with that and I'm sure you wouldn't be alive to tell."

"You wouldn't do that," Parkinson said taking a step back.

"Try me. Leave me alone and you'll be alright," Hermione said and moved to the castle.

Hermione sighed trying to calm down. She hated these inbred idiots. Hermione had two hours until curfew and decided to go to the library in a hope to find something about the stone, but in end there was nothing helpful there and she went to the bed. It wasn't until she closed her eyes lying on the bed, that one particular stone came to her mind. The Philosopher's stone.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: I managed to write a chapter before going to France. But in a few day I'll be climbing the Mont Blanc, so I doubt I'll have time to write anything :)

Sorry that it took so long to update, but I didn't have enough time to write in peace. And well, the other story, Harry Potter and the Burning Hells, was fun to write while sitting in a car or a train :)

**BEWARE. It's unbeta-ed** **chapter :).** I will replace it with the beta-ed version as soon as possible ( if it possible at all).

**About the weight of the snake I have four words: **black mamba, king cobra.

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

**by CreatorZorah**

**Chapter 11**

"It's the Philosopher's stone, isn't it, Professor?" Hermione said entering the DADA classroom for her private lesson and closing the door behind her.

Professor Quirrell, who was writing something, sitting at his table, looked at her and smiled. "I'm most impressed," he said. "You still have a month of time left. May I ask you, how do you have an answer?"

"I didn't know it until now," she answered. "Truth to be told, it was just a wild guess and I didn't really believe it was the Stone."

The professor sighed. "So, you've just used me to test your theory. Impressive. How did you came to this guess?"

"I'd rather keep it to myself," she answered.

"Miss Granger, the stone must be guarded and if there is a leak, we should know about it."

"I'm sure no one else would be able to get the information," she said refusing to tell him about Hagrid.

He eyed her silently for a few seconds and nodded. "Alright, I'll trust you. What do you know about defences? How is the stone guarded?"

"Do you know it, sir?" Hermione asked suspicious. Was he using her to get information?

"Good," he said. "Don't trust anyone. I would be disappointed if you'd answered my question. There is a certain dog on the third floor, isn't there, Miss Granger?"

Hermione let out of sigh of relief and answered, "Yes, a Cerberus."

"I owe you the surprise then," he said. "But, I didn't expect you to be so fast. You'll receive it next week."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Now, there is something I wanted to teach you," he said. "I'll teach you about magical mind defence. Occlumency."

"Mind? Why, sir?"

"There are many reasons to learn it. To resist the truth serum, Imperius Curse and... love potions, to hide your memories from those who would try to use Legilimency against you. Furthermore, Occlumency will help you to keep your head cool in emergency situations and not to give way to panic."

"Legilimency, sir?"

"To put it very simple, the mind-reading," he explained.

"Well, it sounds useful."

"Yes, it is. I have to warn you, however, it won't be pleasant. There is no easy way to learn occlumency. Everyone has unique mind, therefore you have to learn how to protect your mind yourself. I'll merely help you by teaching you basics and using Legilimency on you to teach you keeping me out."

"I'm ready," she decided.

"Then I'll show you how it feels when somebody reads you," Professor Quirrell said.

He didn't move a wand nor did he said an incantation, but Hermione suddenly was plunged into her memories. It was like a flashback. She saw her mother petting Naga, while reading a book. Hermione quickly understood that the professor invaded her memories and tried to push him out, to blank her mind. But the memory changed and she found herself in the forest. Hermione was horrified, she didn't want anyone to see this memory and that helped her to push Professor Quirrell out before he could see what happened next.

"Excellent!" Professor Quirrell said. "You managed to push me out on your first try. I wasn't trying to stay there, but still it's a success. How did it feel?"

"It felt awful," she said. "I don't want anyone invading my mind."

"Understandable, but it wasn't even the worst a Legilimens could do. Dark wizards use it to implant false memories and horrible visions to torture and break people."

Hermione gasped. "False memories? It's horrible!"

"It's not as horrible as it seems to be. Your mind is strong and you would be able to recognize false memories. But weak-minded can be easily confounded."

"That sounds awful like something from Star Wars," she noted.

"Star Wars?" the professor asked in confusion.

"Eh... it's a muggle movie," she answered.

"A movie? I heard about them, but never saw one."

"It's very interesting,Professor."

"Perhaps. But let's continue with the lesson. To make it easier to close your mind you should try to clear your mind of thoughts. Keep it blank."

"Easier said than done, Professor. I always have something on my mind."

"True, only fools have nothing to think about," he said smiling, "But it's very important step towards the mastery of Occlumency. I'll give you a few minutes to prepare for the next attack."

When she left the classroom she was disappointed. She couldn't block Professor Quirrell's attacks efficiently. Sure, he said that it was a very difficult skill to master, but she felt so vulnerable because she was unable to keep people from reading her mind, learning her fears and secrets. Hermione couldn't allow anyone to get inside her mind and she vowed to master the art of Occlumency.

Suddenly she felt a spell comming at her from behind. She spun around and shouted, "Protego!". It was a very difficult spell, obviously not a first-year material, and it would fail every now and then, but she had no idea what the red bolt that was speeding at her would do. She was sure it wasn't a tickling charm and it wasn't a tripping jinx. There was no room to dodge, so she choose the only possible spell she could use to counter the attack.

To her relief a shield appeared before her, the spell worked and the red bolt rebounded directly towards the attacker, who wasn't prepared for it. His own spell slammed into the attacker, sending him flying into the wall. Hermione approached him, but found the attacker lying on the floor clearly stunned.

It was an unfamiliar redheaded upper year Gryffindor. The question was what to do. To call a teacher or just go away? A lot of teachers were prejudiced against Slytherins and that meant they would probably award her with a detention for assaulting an innocent student. Only Professor Quirrell or Professor Snape would do what was right, but the later wasn't in the castle today. And the first played the stuttering coward for everyone besides her. With a sigh she just turned around and rushed to the Slytherin common room, leaving the stunned boy on the floor.

She wished she had taken Naga with herself to the lesson, he would just jump with her out of the danger. But the basilisk wanted to hunt in the Forbidden forest and she couldn't deny him having some fun.

She entered the common room and looked around. The room was almost empty and, unfortunately, Tracey wasn't there, but Hermione was used to is, as the girl tended to spend a lot of time gathering useful and useless information for her. She was a bit annoyed by Tracey, because their conversations were almost always all business. The redhead tried so hard to be useful to Hermione, that sometimes she forgot to be a friend. But... was she a friend at all?

"Granger."

"Greengrass," Hermione said looking at the blonde, wondering why she would greet her in the common room.

"Sit down beside me," Daphne said, reading a book and not looking at her.

Hermione froze for a moment, confused by... the request or the order? After a moment of hesitation, Hermione complied wishing that Naga would be with her. She sat down beside Daphne on the sofa, cursing herself for being so insecure. The blonde unnerved her, because Hermione saw that the girl was respected by Slytherins and still she remained an enigma. Even Tracey couldn't tell Hermione much about her, besides that Daphne's father was in the prison called Azkaban.

The moment of silence was slowly getting on Hermione's nerves. Daphne, however, didn't seem to be interested in talking to her. But she asked her to sit down beside her. What did that suppose to mean? Hermione felt stupid, but it was an opportunity she couldn't ignore.

So she decided to start the conversation, "What did..."

"How do you like it here?" Daphne interrupted her placing the book onto a table.

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered.

"Elaborate that."

"I'm happy to learn about magic, but Hogwarts isn't as friendly as it could be."

Daphne raised an eyebrow and said, "What did you expect being a Muggleborn?"

"I don't know why it matters," Hermione said coldly.

"Oh, your parentage matters a lot."

"So you're one of the muggle-hating purists."

"You mean like Malfoy or Parkinson No. They want to cleanse world of your lot... I do not. As for muggles, I do hate them," Greengrass said.

"Than you're just like Malfoy and Parkinson."

The blonde scowled and said, "Alright, I tell you a story. There was a cheerful cute girl with long black hair. She was very friendly and liked the Muggle world a lot. She had a special and very rare talent. She was a metamorphmagus."

"A metamorphmagus?" Hermione asked.

"Metamorphmagi can change their appearance at will," Daphne explained. "Her name was Callista. Her home was protected by special wards which supposed to keep her safe. Callista wasn't allowed to go outside the wards without parents, but she wanted to play with Muggle children. One winter day she slipped out and went to play snowballs with Muggles. There she saw a group of boys that were picking on a smaller one. She wanted to protect him, but, unfortunately, she couldn't control her talent yet and her hair color began to change. The boys noticed it and decided that a 'freak' like her," she hissed angrily, "Would make a better target."

"They undressed her, saying that her clothes were freakish. They threw the clothes to the centre of the frozen lake, forcing her to go over the ice," Daphne continued. "It was one of the first cold days of the winter and the ice wasn't strong yet. Callista fell through the ice and boys ran laughing at the freak never bothering to tell anyone about what had happened."

The story horrified Hermione, but she wasn't sure if she could believe that the story was true. "That's... a very horrible story. But it can't be true, right?"

"Callista was my older sister," Daphne said coldly, "My father found her body four months later and learned what had happened. He went mad and cruciated the children who killed my sister. He was imprisoned for life for that."

Hermione's eyes widened and she muttered, "I'm sorry. That's... " But she couldn't find the right words.

"Now tell me, why do I have to like muggles? They ruined my family. Muggleborns like you complain that _our_ world is full of bigotry, but is _your_ world any different? I don't hate the likes of you. Muggleborns often suffer at hands of their own muggle parents. How did your parents react to the news that you're a witch?"

"They were surprised, but they have nothing against magic."

"You're lucky then," Daphne said absently. "But enough about the past. Let's talk about the present."

Still bewildered by everything Daphne told her, Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

"I observed you. You're a talented witch. And you have a most useful pet. Do you want to be protected by me inside of Hogwarts?"

"I'm... capable to protect myself," Hermione said. "Besides how would you protect me?"

"Are you? Do you like to be cursed then?" Daphne asked raising an eyebrow. "My family has money and money means political power. Under my protection no one will curse you again in the halls of Hogwarts. Only Weasley twins are that stupid, but don't worry about them."

"But the protection doesn't come for free. Am I right?"

"Nothing comes for free. You'll have to do some errands for me. Nothing really serious and bad, but it may involve your pet. I do not require any vow from you, the only consequence for disobeying me later is the loss of my protection."

The first impulse was to decline, but Hermione stopped herself. Though she didn't want to do any errands for Daphne, Hermione decided to stall some time. Who knows, maybe it would be helpful to accept the offer. "May I think about it for some time?" she asked.

"Sure, but I expect an answer in a week," Daphne answered and took the book from the table, indicating that the conversation was over.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Why do people think that Weasleys are the only redheads out there? :)

Well, I somehow managed to write yet another chapter before going to France. I'm awesome! :)

Thanks for reviews, you're awesome too!

**UNBETA-ed.**

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

**by CreatorZorah**

**Chapter 12**

Hermione sighed. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Daphne. The way she lost her sister and father was terrible and it made Hermione feel somehow obliged to help. She had yet to decide if she would accept Daphne's offer or not. Tracey wanted her to accept, Naga on the other hand was against it. Not that she would make a decision based on an opinion of her pet, but since Greengrass would try to use him, Hermione couldn't ignore the snake either. The basilisk didn't like it, but she was sure that he would accept her decision, whatever it would be.

Hermione could see advantages of being protected by Greengrass, but she didn't want to be a servant. And the moment Hermione would say 'yes' to the blonde, she would become one. At first she would be forced to do something easy, then it would get worse, but being used to obey, Hermione doubted that she would question the blonde's orders. Then again, Greengrass would be able to put her into some troublesome situation, that would force Hermione to obey without questions. Well, Naga would surely solve the problem, but the consequences...

No. She didn't need any protection at the cost of becoming a slave or a criminal. Being absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone jinx her. She panicked, when she realized that it wasn't the usual trip jinx. She flew into the air, her body upside-down. Hermione reddened as the students started to laugh at her.

"Lovely panties, Granger," someone said causing another outburst of laughter.

"Release me!" she exclaimed, her face red out of embarrassment.

"That's for..." The boy whoever he was didn't finish the sentence.

The laughter died down and someone countered the jinx letting Hermione fall down. She looked around and saw Ariana Rosier standing in front of her looking at the redhead that tried to stun her few days ago.

"If you try to do that to anyone from the Slytherin House again, Meliflua, you'll regret it," Ariana said, her wand pointed at him. With that Rosier threw a wand at him, probably the one, she took from him moments ago and without looking at Hermione went to the Hogwarts.

Hermione stood up and glared at the boy. After he had been stunned by his own spell, she decided to let it slide, but being embarrassed by him in front of other students, wasn't something that she would forgive. Naga would have to give him a bath in the lake. She turned around and followed Ariana, wondering if Rosier did it for her or just because she was a Slytherin.

"Hey, Granger," someone called her.

She turned around and shuddered. Not because it were redheads again, but because these were Weasleys. "If you want to play a prank on me, find someone else, I'm fed up with Gryffindorks for today," Hermione said.

"Forge, the girl thinks we're so cruel to play a prank on her," one of them said.

"Did we play some cruel prank on her accidentally?" 'Forge' asked.

"I'd remember that," the other twin said grinning and turned to Hermione. "We're here to apologize for that git from our House."

"Don't think bad about Gryffindors because of him," 'Forge' added.

"We would stop it, but we were a bit late. Rosier came first to your help."

"But we'll prank the hell out of him for that," Forge assured her.

That wasn't what she would expect from the twins. Hermione blushed and said, "Forgive me, I've just assumed... Never mind. Thank you for your apologies, but you have nothing to do with the brain-dead."

"Well, Gred," Forge said. "Let's do it."

Hermione stepped back just in case and raised an eyebrow. "Do what?" She asked.

They grinned and Gred said, "We noticed that you have a hard time at Hogwarts."

"So we decided to give you an opportunity to pay back and perhaps make your life a bit better here," Forge continued.

That picked her interest and she asked, "What do you mean?"

"You probably know that we love pranks," Forge said.

"And you could helps us immensely," George added.

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to get into it and waste her time in Hogwarts pranking someone. But at the same time, the twins were older students and they were popular. They could teach her something useful as well. If they could prank, they had to know how to do it. She doubted that they would be able to protect her like Greengrass, but they were Gryffindors and unlike Daphne they wouldn't make a servant out of her. The problem is, if she would associate with them, Slytherins wouldn't like that. And her housemates became somewhat tolerable lately.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "You prank Slytherins a lot and they don't give me any headaches after that idiot from your House has tripped me and Tracey on the ladder. If I begin to prank with you the hell out of everyone, it would get only worse, I believe."

"Hmm... Slytherins treat you well then?" Forge muttered.

She smiled and answered, "Well, after I had tossed some of them into the lake in the middle of night I gained some respect, I think."

Gred snickered and said, "We heard about that and found it hilarious."

"That's why we decided to talk to you."

"Ah..." Hermione sighed. "It's about my basilisk, is it?"

"Sure your pet is important, but it's not like that," Forge said.

"We want to help you," Gred said.

"And you have means to help us," Forge finished.

"Well, as I said, it would be stupid for me to prank people with you," Hermione noted.

"Yes, we've misjudged your situation in Slytherin."

"But don't hesitate to ask us for help if something arises in the future. We'll be happy to collaborate with you working on new pranks."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said with a smile. "Thank you."

As they parted their ways Hermione sighed wondering how her life would be different if she'd be sorted to Gryffindor. Sure there are lots of arseholes and stupid fools in Gryffindor, but there are people like twins, cheerful and kind, that could be her friends and not just allies.

* * *

Harry was in the Forbidden Forest. It was a good hunt, though the horse-humans annoyed him greatly. They tried to shoot the arrows at him, not that they could harm him anyhow, but he didn't like to be attacked. Harry, however, just jumped away from them. Stupid gits.

Suddenly he felt a surge of foreign emotions and recognized them as Hermione's. Ever since she acquired a wand with his tooth, there was a connection between them. He always knew where was the wand and where was Hermione. And if she experienced some strong emotions, he could always feel it.

He was, however, in the middle of devouring a small animal and couldn't jump to her immediately. A few seconds later he felt that Hermione calmed down, and he felt confusion and interest from her. Then her emotion were too weak to feel yet again. She was safe.

Harry glanced at the prey he was forced to regurgitate and began to devour it again. Troublesome humans. If he would be forced to do that again, he would petrify the idiot who was stupid enough to bother Hermione, while he was eating. Fortunately there were no interruptions anymore and as soon as the meal was in his belly he jumped back to Hermione.

"Naga, at last you're with me," Hermione said as he wiggled around her. "Ah, I see that you ate something big. Why did you devour it whole?"

He hissed lazily. Unlike other snakes he could digest his meals very fast and sometimes he just felt like devouring a meal whole.

"You look better without huge things stuck in your body," she said and sighed. "I decided to decline the offer."

Harry hissed approvingly. He didn't know why she would even consider accepting it. She was learning to defend herself and what could be better than to be free, to be able to make decisions? He wouldn't want to be protected at the price of freedom. Sure he wasn't completely free while living with Hermione, but it was his own choice. His life with her was actually more dangerous than the life in forests. Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiled and petted him on his head.

A few hours later after a very boring trip to the library, Hermione returned to the common room where she met Daphne Greengrass. As they went to a secluded place, Harry studied her. He saw her earlier but he didn't bother to pay her much attention. And Harry was surprised to feel nervousness in her. Her face didn't show any emotion, but he could smell it.

"I don't know why you wanted to speak here. I just wanted to tell you that I decline," Hermione said.

"Why?" Greengrass asked staying visually calm, but Harry felt that she wasn't.

"Because I don't want to become your servant, Greengrass," Hermione said. "I'd rather enjoy my freedom."

"Perhaps you didn't pay me attention. You can get out of our agreement at any time."

"Once a slave, always a slave," Hermione said.

"I see," Daphne said.

"I'll be going then," Hermione said and turned around.

"Wait," Greengrass said.

Hermione stopped and turned around to face her with a questioning look. "Is there something else?" She asked.

"I underestimated you," Greengrass said and added reluctantly. "Would you accept... friendship?"

Hermione's eyes widened and Harry could see why. He knew already that one couldn't expect to have friends in Slytherin. But this girl had underlying reasons. Greengrass needed Hermione more than Hermione needed Greengrass. He was sure now, since he could smell her emotions. Harry hissed giving Hermione a hint about it in a hope that she would understand him.

Hermione's lips twitched, but she suppressed a grin. "Friendship? Well, let's pretend that we're friends. What exactly do you want from me?"

Harry was pleased when he saw Daphne losing her cool for the first time. Even if it was just a second, but she scowled. "You're more Slytherin than all the pure-bloods here in this House."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"I need..." Greengrass sighed and Harry saw that she gave up on her mask. "I'll need to ask you a favor, but I'm not ready to talk about it right now."

"I'll be waiting then," Hermione said. "Was the story you told me true or were you just trying to manipulate me?"

"I told you the truth," Daphne said with a weak smile. "But it was an attempt to manipulate you. I'm sorry."

Harry began to wonder if she really gave up on her mask or just changed to another. But he would learn that later, as the girls decided to end the conversation. There was still something not right about the blonde, but he couldn't tell what.

"The roles are reversed now, aren't they, Naga?" Hermione asked him when they were alone.

Harry decided to not give her an answer, since he wasn't so sure yet. Instead he nuzzled against her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder. Time would tell and he would be there to keep her safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Well, I didn't get to ascending Mont Blanc. I injured my leg in a horrible way climbing solo a relatively small rock. Well, not really horrible for the most of you, but considering that I'm in love with my legs... it's quite bad. I was placing a cam and fell down, 'cause the ledge wasn't as stable as I thought (I know it's still partly my fault... ) and my second cam placed a meter below me bloody broke.

I fell a dozen metres down. Thankfully, right before the tourist group of teenage children that were hiking down there. I can imagine how horrible it looked like for poor kids. If not for tem I would probably bleed to death, since I lost my consciousness. But in the end it's only torn ligaments in my right leg, a minor head injury and lots of bruises and flesh wounds. Still I've got a chapter for you. Don't know if it's good enough, though, the whole body hurts like hell.

The chapter isn't beta-ed.

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

**by CreatorZorah**

**Chapter 13**

Hermione sat in the common room wrapped in a blanket and read a small book that Professor Quirrell had given her. She hadn't been able to forget Daphne's story about her sister and had ended up asking the professor about it. The professor had gifted her with a book along with the promised surprise which had turned out to be a comb. At first she had been insulted, believing that the professor had hinted with it that she didn't use a comb, but he had explained then that it wasn't a simple comb, it was charmed for untameable hair like hers. She couldn't be more happy with the gift, since her hair was always her worst enemy. If it wouldn't be so inappropriate, Hermione would hug him.

She had to shrink her front teeth now and she would look beautiful. Hermione frowned when she thought about her parents. She knew they wouldn't approve it, because the moment she had voiced a suggestion that magic could fix her teeth, they had clearly stated that they were against the idea. Back then she hadn't argued with them, she hadn't been used to argue with her parents. But she had learned a few very important things in Slytherin. Parents might have their opinions, but it was her life and being laughed at for something she could fix was stupid. She couldn't afford to appear weak just to appease weird fears of her parents. Beauty is a strength too.

The book, that had been gifted to her by Professor Quirrel, was a self-made compilation of cuttings from Daily Prophet's issues. These small reports were about abused magical children. Almost immediately she got horrified. If the information in the book was correct, through the last century lots of muggleborn wizards and witches had been mistreated by their own parents rendering many of them insane and unable to control their magic. Some children of pure-bloods and half-bloods had been abused too by muggles just like Daphne's sister.

She didn't expect that. Was her world so cruel? But then she remembered the muggle school and bullies that had been making her life almost unbearable...

Suddenly she heard a loud laughter and looked around. When she saw red faced Draco Malfoy she blinked a few times unable to believe her own eyes and then burst out laughing along with everyone. And one would think Slytherins didn't have a sense of humor...

He was trying and failing to walk on red high heels dressed in a very feminine short summer dress. His hair got long and there was a makeup on his face. Hermione shook his head. He looked cute, but completely miserable, whoever did this to him was... evil. Hermione suppressed another portion of laughter.

It didn't surprise her that no one really went to help him. Slytherins wouldn't laugh in the Great Hall, maybe would help, but here in the common room everything was different. And it was extremely foolish of Malfoy to show weakness like this. Hermione sighed took the blanket and stuffed the book into her robe. Then she stood up and approached Malfoy. Thanks for Quirrell's lessons, Hermione could sense magic on his shoes. He would probably take them off, but someone charmed them so that it was impossible. And Malfoy obviously didn't know a counter spell.

"Bugger off, mudblood," he exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, inbred fool," she said and dragged him out from the common room, ignoring his insults and protests. Once outside she pointed her wand on the high heels and said, "Finite!"

"What did you do?"

"Now you can take them off," she said. "Honestly, why did you think it was a good idea to come to the common room looking like this?"

"Like I had another choice," he said taking off the shoes.

"You should have gone to Professor Snape." She nodded towards the entrance. "They won't forget it for months."

"Easy for you to say."

"I had been cursed at least twice a day until I learned to defend myself..."

"Well, you're a mudblood!"

"I am and proud of it. So much better than being an inbred like you."

"I'm not an inbred."

She snorted and handed over the blanket saying, "Take it. I doubt you want to appear there dressed like this again."

Draco took it with hesitation and muttered, "Thanks."

"Who did this to you?" Hermione asked.

"How would I know? I don't even know how did that happen! Must be some blood-traitor from Gryffindor."

"And where were your _friends_?"

"Don't pretend you care," Draco said with a scowl.

"Do I look like I care?" She shrugged and turned around. "Don't forget to return the blanket."

"Granger," he called, "It doesn't mean that I'm indebted to you."

"Really?" She asked going to the common room. But before entering she looked at him again and said with a grin. "By the way, the dress suits you perfectly."

Hermione decided to read something different, because that book was far too depressing. That's why she went to the library and took a copy of the _Twenty five practical hexes_ from the bookshelf. Then she sat at a table and began to read it. Hermione didn't like to hex people, but sometimes it was quite important to show that she could kick back even without Naga's help.

She was distracted when Naga appeared and climbed onto her. She grimaced and whispered, "Naga, get out of here. Madam Pince doesn't allow me to bring you here." Naga hissed aggrievedly and she added, "Please, she'll kick me out." The snake hissed again, but reluctantly moved from her and jumped away. She wondered if she had had to just hide him, but the thought left her as soon as Tracey entered the library and moved towards her.

* * *

Harry appeared in the Slytherin common room and coiled in a chair. He wasn't pleased that Hermione had asked him to go away. He was in a bad mood since his skin was ready to be shed again and normally Hermione would help him. Of course he could do that himself, but he liked when someone did that for him.

However, he could understand her. Humans were so troublesome... why did they have so many weird rules to follow? His musings were interrupted by Daphne Greengrass, who almost had sat on him before he hissed loudly to warn her. Really, humans didn't even look where they were trying to relax. He should have bitten her arse, so that she would remember to look where she was trying to sit down. It was a wonder they were able to stay alive outside of their homes.

"I'm sorry, didn't see you," Greengrass said taking a place beside him.

He ignored her knowing that she wouldn't understand him anyway.

"Do you happen to know where your mistress is?" the blonde asked. "I need to talk to her."

At least she didn't think he was a mindless beast. He pointed with his tail at the stack of books at a table where a few students were doing their assignments.

"What do you mean? Is she studying?" Harry hissed and pointed at another stack of books. "Ah... she is in the library, isn't she?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes hoping that she would leave him alone.

"You know you're extremely intelligent even for a winged basilisk... " she said. Was the girl trying to get in his good graces? "Not that I know a lot of winged basilisks." Of course... She knew none. Annoying humans. "Do you like your mistress?" He nodded hissing. Would she continue to bother him, if he'd bite her? Or, perhaps he could use her to shed his skin. He placed his head on her arm and began to rub at her hinting the girl that he needed some help.

"What... are you doing?" she asked. He looked at her, hissed and rubbed again, taking a bit of his skin from his head. "Your skin is coming off. Is that normal?" Humans... He nodded and rubbed again. "Do you need some help with it then?"

At last! He doubted that other snakes would like when someone would tear the shed skin off from them, but he liked the feeling. Well, he hated shedding, but one could always see something good in a bad thing. The girl proved to be helpful and a minute later it felt much better to be free of the old skin. Harry nuzzled against her cheek gratefully and coiled in her lap.

"You're so cute," the blonde said, petting him with her hand. "No wonder your mistress likes you so much."

With that Greengrass took a book a began to read. Harry noticed that a few other Slytherins were looking at them wide-eyed and he could understand why. The only people that were allowed to touch him were Tracey and Hermione. But here he was lying in Daphne's lap. In reality it didn't mean anything, he was just grateful for a little help. Harry was loyal to Hermione, since she was the only friend and the only human that could understand him.

Well, Harry had a suspicion, that there was another person who could understand him at some extent. Sometimes, when he spoke to Hermione around him, there was something suspicious with the way Professor Quirrell acted. It was weird, but it didn't bother Harry. Not really. Harry could sense him lying to Hermione, but... everyone lied. At the same time Harry sensed something else. Professor genuinely wanted her to be able to protect herself. He wished her to be powerful and Harry could tell that Quirrell was very pleased with Hermione's progress.

His thoughts were interrupted when he smelled Hermione scent and realized a moment too late that she had stepped into the room and had seen him lying in Daphne's lap. It was nothing for him, but he sensed lots of different emotions. It was in the air. Anger, betrayal, jealousy and hurt. He would just ignore it, because he didn't understand why he couldn't lie in Daphne's lap, but Harry could tell that Hermione would show the emotions in public and that would damage her image of a strong Slytherin.

Harry jumped to her and winded climbed to her and hissed reassuringly. He was glad to notice her emotions changing to relief and happiness. Still he would have to talk to her about it later. Harry had accepted his role of her pet, but that didn't mean that he had given up his freedom.


	14. Chapter 14

I didn't plan it for another four chapters, but decided to avoid beating around the bush, since I realized that these four chapter wouldn't bring much to the story.

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

**by CreatorZorah**

**Chapter 14**

It was the last week before the Christmas holidays. Hermione wanted to see her parents and tell them everything about the school. Writing letters was good but not enough. Besides she wanted to get far away from Greengrass, because she hated the sight of Naga in the blonde's lap. Hermione began to hate Daphne. Even more so after the argument with Naga. Of course she understood Naga, but she couldn't help but feel insecure.

She was walking through the corridors without fear now, because during the last two weeks no one had managed to curse her. She either had dodged the spells or had used shields to deflect the curses. And since people had gotten the idea that it was useless to try bullying her, they had given up. Mostly.

Hermione opened the door and entered the classroom. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind her and she spoon around startled by it. It had happened so fast that she hadn't even noticed magic until she felt it around the door.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger, it's just a precaution." The sound of Professor Quirrell's voice came from behind. "I don't want anyone to interrupt our conversation or overhear it."

Hermione turned around and looked at him. Naga hissed loudly getting out of her robe, but Hermione could tell that the basilisk wasn't really worried, he was just confused. "Why? It was never necessary before."

"It's necessary because it will be our last meeting for the year."

"You mean for the term, Professor?"

"No," he answered. "I won't teach after the Christmas holidays."

"Why, Professor?"

He lifted his right hand in the air and studied it for a moment. "This body is breaking down and won't last much longer."

Hermione paled and asked, "Are you dying?"

Professor Quirrell laughed and shook his head. "Do you remember about the philosopher's stone?"

Her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "It can heal you!"

"I'm glad that you're so concerned about my health, Miss Granger, but I've discovered that Dumbledore has fooled me by using a fake stone. It's a trap he has set up for me. In vain."

"Why... would Dumbledore set up a trap for you, Professor?"

"Because he thought that he could defeat me once and for all. I confused you, Miss Granger, didn't I? Let me introduce properly. Professor Quirrell willingly let me posses him a year ago. My real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, I'm the heir to Slytherin. But you've probably never heard of me."

"No," Hermione answered stunned by the revelation.

"Because I'm better known under a different name. I can give you a hint. It's an anagram."

Hermione began furiously rearrange letters of his name. A few seconds later her eyes widened and she took a step back. It was impossible. He was dead.

"Why do you fear me?" the man asked. "I've never harmed you in any way. Besides, the snake of yours will get you out of here before I can raise a wand to do anything to you."

That reassured her a little bit, Naga would get her out, she was sure of it. Surprisingly, Naga was completely calm and obviously didn't feel threatened. "What do you want then?" She asked.

"To spend my last minutes in a pleasant company," he answered.

"I thought you hated muggles and muggleborns."

"I would be a hypocrite to hate muggles. My father was one."

Hermione blinked unable to believe his words. The Dark Lord's father was a muggle and he wasn't a purist? She shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"Do you still remember our conversation about the greater good?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said softly.

"I consider Dumbledore my greatest mentor even if he's a senile fool. He was once a very good friend of Gellert Grindelwald and they shared their beliefs in the greater good. However, Gellert's goals were wrong. Everything I do is in the name of the greater good. People fear me, hate me and curse my name, and they'll continue to do so even after my death, but that's exactly what I want. As long as I fulfill my goal everything else doesn't matter."

"The goal?"

"I entered Hogwarts as an orphan and didn't know about my ancestry. What's worse the bloody hat decided that I belong to Slytherin. I was just like you, a muggleborn in a snake pit. But we both aren't muggleborns."

"What? I am muggleborn," Hermione argued.

"You should be more interested in the history of your family, Miss Granger. Your grandfather Marius is a Black. A squib, though. He left the wizarding world and took the surname Granger after Blacks had disowned him. Half of the students here are your cousins."

Her grandfather Marius was a squib and she didn't even know that! But, well, she doubted that her parents had told him about her being a witch. They didn't speak to each other for years. But how did the Dark Lord know about it? Had he visited her family? A terrifying thought.

"But let me continue my story. It was even worse back then in the fortieth, but I managed to find allies. Augustus Avery, Frank Lestrange and Gregory Nott, they were more than allies, they were loyal friends. Yes, Miss Granger, you can find friends in Slytherin, it's just very difficult. They shared my belief that pure-bloods would lead the wizarding world to its downfall. We swore to prevent it."

"By killing muggleborns?" Hermione asked furiously.

"Do you think I started the attacks on muggleborns?" He raised an eyebrow. "You have to thank Dumbledore for that. After the defeat of Grindelwald he became a Chief Warlock and began to introduce new laws intending to protect muggleborns."

Hermione scowled and asked, "And what's wrong with it?"

"Ah, you see, the majority of muggleborns don't learn our culture and in their ignorance do quite stupid things. Dumbledore thought that the laws should be less severe. Suddenly love potions were made almost legal. Considering how the inheritance system works that was quite the blow to the ancient and wealthy families. Marriage and servitude contracts were declared illegal. These contracts were the very foundation of the pure-blood politics."

"But these contracts are barbaric," Hermione said.

"Perhaps, but thanks to these contracts the ancient families were able to coexist peacefully for many hundred years. And that's not all changes. Just put yourself in their position. What would you feel if everything you had been born with and believed in had been declared illegal? Of course, ancient families didn't like that and instead of talking about 'mudbloods' they began to kill 'mudbloods' that were destroying their world. I and my allies just took control of their movements banding them under a single leader."

"Why?"

"To use them. To minimize the losses. To lead them to their downfall, so that even the word pure-blood would become an insult."

"That's bullshit!" Hermione exclaimed loosing her cool. "You've killed children and you've even tried to kill a toddler. Harry Potter. How can you justify it?"

The Dark Lord glared at her. "Lies. Death Eaters have, but I've never intentionally killed a child. The only child I tried to kill was Harry Potter, because of the prophecy. I'd rather be damned than allow the brat to grow up rendering my sacrifices useless. As for my other victims, they were the necessary sacrifices on the road to the greater good."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Professor Riddle," Hermione said.

Tom hissed in pain and said, "I don't have much time left to argue with you. Will you join me?"

"Why would I want to join you?"

"The war is coming, I'll come back soon. You and your parents would be safe with me. Under my tutelage you would become the most powerful witch since Morgana. Even Bella didn't have so much potential in her."

Oh, the though of getting so powerful was appealing to Hermione, but that didn't change that the man was a monster. "Why do you need me?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I'm afraid that I can't fight the prophecy," he answered at last. "I tried to kill Harry Potter, but the result was disastrous. I'll need someone to continue my work if I fail. And I need people who I can really trust. Gregory, Augustus and Frank are dead. Bella is in Azkaban. You don't have to give me an answer right now. We'll meet again soon. Dumbledore's comming. For your own good tell him nothing about my offer and my goals. Don't forget about Occlumency."

The next moment the door flung open and she couldn't help but turn around. It was Dumbledore, his wand raised, pointed at the man behind her. Then her eyes widened in horror as she heard the Dark Lord saying, "Avada Kedavra." Before she could look where the bolt headed Naga jumped with her to the other side of the room. She saw the bolt hitting the wall, but Hermione knew that if she'd stayed there it would have hit her. She had been a second away from her death... or hadn't she? The Dark Lord hadn't wanted to kill her, had he?

However Hermione didn't think about it for long. She was stunned by the duel of the two wizards. Since she had gotten into the wizarding world she didn't see so much magic. It was like a fight from fantasy novels. Flashy, fast and deadly. Fire and water, light and shadows. They used everything in their duel. So deadly, so scary, but so beautiful.

"So, it's you, Tom," Dumbledore said. "That's your magic."

"Recognized me, didn't you?" the Dark Lord hissed. "We'll meet again soon, Dumbledore."

With that the dark wizard threw a spell at himself and a second later his body fell down at the floor right before Hermione's feet. She stepped back and stumbled, but was caught by Dumbledore's spell. He approached to her quickly and said, "It's alright, Miss Granger."

"Is he dead?" she asked in a trembling voice as other teachers rushed into the room .

"I'm sorry that you had to witness it." He turned around and said, "Severus, take Miss Granger to the Hospital wing."

Hermione didn't argue when Professor Snape asked her to follow him out of the classroom, but walking was more difficult than he expected. She could barely move her legs, her hands were shaking madly and she felt nauseous. It downed on her that she had been in the same room with the most feared wizard. Voldemort had been teaching her the whole term and she wasn't aware of it. Why had he wasted his time to teach her?

Furthermore Naga was unnaturally silent and she could tell that he was deep in his thoughts. She didn't worry that he could leave her for the Dark Lord even if he was a Parselmouth, but she wanted to know what was Naga thinking about.

He had asked her to join him! That was madness. Why would he want her? She was nothing special, just a normal witch that...

"Miss Granger, please drink it." The sound of a female voice startled her and she looked at the sourse. She was in the Hospital wing and the Hogwart's healer was handing her a potion. Hermione took it in her hand and looked at the nurse. "It's a Calming Draught," the nurse said.

Lying on the bed in the Hospital wing, she didn't know if the Calming Draught really helped. She calmed down almost instantly the moment Naga nuzzled against her cheek. She had no idea if it was the draught or Naga himself. Naga was here for her. She could always rely on him. "Thanks, Naga," she whispered. He hissed softly in return causing her to smile.

"Miss Granger." She turned around and saw the Headmaster approaching her. He looked older than usually and the way he glanced at her made her feel uncomfortably. He sat down beside Hermione bed and looked in her eyes. She felt the intrusion into her mind and in panic raised her Occlumency shields to hide the conversation with the Dark Lord and the fact she knew Occlumency. "Please tell me why you has been in the classroom with... Professor Quirrell."

"I was getting private lessons from the Professor Quirrell," she answered realizing how bad it sounded. She had been getting private lessons from Voldemort and was telling about it to the Dark Lord's greatest enemy. Bloody great.

"Since when?" Dumbledore asked.

"He has offered the lessons almost at the beginning of the term," Hermione said sensing the Headmaster's presence in her mind. She didn't try to shield all of her memories so that he would confirm that she was telling him truth.

"And what has Professor Quirrell taught you?"

"How to defend myself. Wandless sensing of magic and shielding charms."

"Is that all he has taught you?"

Blast! She couldn't lie, her shields weren't that good. "No," she answered. "We've talked about the idea of the greater good and if an end can justify means."

The Headmaster paused his questioning for a moment before asking, "And what do you think about it?"

"I think that nothing can justify deaths of innocents," she answered.

Albus Dumbledore nodded and gave her a smile. "I'm glad that you understand this. Now tell me what happened in the classroom today."

Well, now she had to tell him some elaborate half-truth. "I came there thinking that I would get another lesson, but he began to talk about the philosopher's stone and then he told me who he really was. He probably just used me to get to the stone, since he had given me a task to find out about it's defences. I had used Naga to learn about it and then spoke to him about them. And then when I became useless he threw the Killing Curse at me. I'm sorry, I though..."

"Don't worry about it, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "Many wizards and witches fell victims to his lies and manipulations. You're just a child and you did nothing wrong. Now get some sleep, Poppy will administer you a Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"Can Naga stay here with me?" she asked.

He smiled and said, "Of course, he saved your life today."

When the Headmaster turned around she said, "There will be a war again, won't there?"

Dumbledore stopped and whispered without turning to her, "Yes."

She was left alone with lots of questions. Did Dumbledore know about the Dark Lord's offer? Had the Dark Lord told her truth? Did he really have good intentions? Then she suddenly remembered words of the wandmaker. Were these the roads Ollivander had told her about?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ****115.000 views! **

After I've wrote the one shot A Bad Way to Die, I was told that there are people who like the idea of being swallowed alive. My goodness, and, here I thought that I was weird... :)

I began writing an original novel, so there will be less updates here.

Thanks to all reviewers, I've received 41 reviews for the last chapter. You're awesome! :)

Warning: soon major characters will begin to die :)

Anyway. This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write. Crush! Kill! Destroy! Oops, I mean... Read! Enjoy! Review! :)

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 15**

Hermione sat in the compartment with Daphne. Naga lay coiled in her lap and she was petting him softly. They were going home for the Christmas holidays and she was eager to be back home away from dark lords, Dumledore, Greengrass and other troubles. Hermione glanced at the blonde and fought off a scowl. She hated Daphne. The fact that Naga liked Daphne frustrated her even more. But what really was driving her crazy were her feelings. Hermione hated to be jealous.

However there was something more important for her to think about. The fateful conversation with the Dark Lord. Hermione was still very unsure about things Riddle had told her. She couldn't decide if he had been telling truth or just had wanted to manipulate her into joining her. However, she knew that it didn't matter if he had told the truth. She would never join the monster. There were always better ways to solve problems. Without murders and tortures.

The truth of what happened on that day never left the room. Only Hermione and Dumbledore knew who Quirrell had been. And the Headmaster advised her to not speak of it to anyone else. The hell she would speak with anyone about it! She wasn't that stupid. Private lessons from the Dark Lord? They would probably give her a nice cell in the Azkaban to live.

"Now, tell me why Tracey had to leave," Hermione said.

"I don't want her to know about it," Daphne explained. "And I would like you to tell her nothing about the things."

"Why?"

Daphne hesitated for a moment and then said, "Let my advise be a part of the payment for your help. Do not trust Davis."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I? She's helpful and has yet to betray my trust."

"You see only what you want to see. You may think she's a helpful servant, but she's not. She's a typical boot-licking lowborn."

Hermione scowled at her. "And you're obviously a highborn?"

"Actually, I am, being a pure-blood heiress of a Noble House," Greengrass stated calmly.

"Why don't you just join the Dark Lord then?" Hermione almost hissed at her.

The blonde sighed. "As I said, I have nothing against muggleborns or half-bloods. Besides I'm too young to think about it. But even if I were older, why would I want to support the maniac?"

"Fifty years ago we had our own culture, there were many pure-bloods to keep traditions," Daphne continued. "But now, what do we have now? Ruins. The Dark Lord and his stupid war killed the majority of us. Once large House of Potter was reduced to a single boy. The largest and oldest House of Black is as good as nonexistent, the second largest House of Lestrange is practically dead. The House of Malfoy has only three members left despite that fifty years ago there were ten of them. Rosiers, Longbottoms, Bones, MacDougals have lost countless family members. And these are only the Noble Houses. There are more. The Dark Lord is just a power-hungry maniac."

Hermione was taken aback by these facts and couldn't help but recall the conversation with the Dark Lord. He really had been destroying the pure-blood society. It was clear now. But for what reason? For the greater good or for his ambition and greed? It was confusing to think about the Dark Lord. He had been nice to her and she had considered him the best teacher in Hogwarts. But knowing about his deeds she couldn't believe that he was doing it for a good reason. So much innocent blood can't be justified by anything.

"Anyway, as I said, don't trust Davis. She's dangerous," Greengrass said.

"As if the rest of our House isn't." Hermione sighed. "Sometimes I wish I were a Gryffindor."

Daphne took a pause before saying, "You aren't alone with the wish. We would be able to have a normal childhood there."

Hermione looked out of the window, wondering if she had to be less hostile towards the blonde. "Those idiots are fooling around every day," Hermione said with a sigh. "Must be fun."

"But you're Slytherin for a reason."

"Of course," Hermione agreed. "My ambitions are more important than fun and friends."

"Slytherin can be fun too if you have friends."

"Friends?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "As if such thing exists in Slytherin. Are you suggesting that you could be my friend?"

Daphne smiled. "Why not?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow asking, "Didn't you try to make an obedient servant out of me?"

"And you would make a good servant," Greengrass answered grinning.

"I doubt it."

"We still can try," Daphne suggested coyly.

"Dream on."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'd rather not dream about you being my servant."

Hermione smiled. "That would be creepy."

The blonde nodded. "It would." She shook her head. "Well, I don't care if you follow my advise or not. In the end it's your decision. But ask yourself how Davis knows so much."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I don't know, but my mother told me to be careful around her."

Hermione shrugged. "Let's talk about the favor you need from me."

"We need Naga's power to bring our men inside of wards."

"Why? And which wards?"

"You're better off not knowing any details," Daphne answered. "Naga has just to bring two people in and that's all we need."

"And how would that help me?"

"We have two votes out of fifteen in the Noble Council. Furthermore, Ariana Rosier is our ally and will soon represent her House in the Noble Council. That's the third vote. We are influential."

That confused Hermione. She was more interested in magic and hadn't read much about Wizengamot. "I'm not sure what is the Noble Council."

"There are twenty Noble Houses, but five are unclaimed," Daphne explained. "The Noble Council consists of the Noble Houses. And the Noble Houses hold the majority of votes in the Wizengamot. I don't want to explain everything to you, you'll have to read about it. However I assure you that we are influential."

Hermione was nervous to accept it. She knew that Greengrasses were influential, and having them on her side would be very beneficial. However agreeing to help without getting no information about the matter was troubling.

"How can I agree if I don't know what you'll do with Naga's help. You could do something bad, like stealing from the Gringotts."

"Goblins are able to ward their vaults against magical creatures," Daphne answered.

"Really?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Then why don't wizards do the same?"

"Goblins don't share the secret with us," Greengrass answered. "And truth be told, no one really cared enough for this sort of protection."

Hermione sighed in false disappointment. "And here I thought I would be able to break into the Gringotts."

Greengrass smiled. "I can assure you that whatever we have planned won't cause any fallout."

Hermione glanced at Naga and he hissed assuring her that the blonde was telling truth. There was no deception. Either that or Greengrass was a good actress.

"It will be a magical debt, won't it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Daphne answered. "If you agree, my mother will acknowledge the debt."

Naga hissed loudly causing Hermione to sigh. She wished Naga would decline. The argument with Naga caused by her jealousy reminded her that he was a sentient being and not just her pet. And since he wanted to help, she couldn't do anything to prevent it. He would still help. Why Naga liked the blonde was a mystery. Still, he didn't mind Hermione getting some advantage of the situation.

Hermione closed her eyes and said, "Naga says if I agree, he'll help."

"And your answer is...?"

"I agree."

Daphne petted Naga ignoring a scowl on Hermione's face. "Good. You won't regret it, I promise."

"I hope so," Hermione said.

"You know, Naga is a very strange creature," Greengrass said suddenly.

"Really?" Hermione said not really interested in Daphne's answer.

"Yes. He's supposed to be the antipode of phoenixes. Tears of a phoenix heal, venom of a winged basilisk kills. A phoenix flies because it's a bird, a basilisk flies despite it's a snake. A phoenix dies in flames only to rise again, while no one has ever seen a dying winged basilisk. Phoenixes are very forgiving creatures that will harm even the foulest creatures only to protect, while winged basilisks never forgive those who try to harm them. But Naga is very forgiving. He's as kind and caring as a phoenix would be. I wouldn't be surprised if his venom would cure." Daphne smiled.

"You sound very interested in winged basilisks," said Hermione.

"They're fascinating." She stood up. "I'll send you an owl once I speak with my mother."

"When Naga will be needed?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Daphne answered. "We need some time to prepare."

Then she left. A minute later Tracey came into the compartment. Despite Hermione's words, she didn't fully trust Tracey, but Greengrass didn't have to know that. Still, Daphne's words made Hermione wonder if Tracey really was dangerous. Information is a powerful weapon. How much information the redhead had on her considering that she knew so much about everyone else?

"What did she want?" The redhead asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk about things," Hermione answered. "Say, what does your mother do?"

"But I told you that I can't talk about it, Hermione," Tracey answered nervously.

"Why?"

Tracey bit her lip. "I just can't."

Hermione glanced at Naga, and again received the same answer from him. Tracey wasn't lying.

"Alright," Hermione said with a sight. It was useless. The redhead was the only human she could call a friend to some extent. Besides Tracey was a very good source of information. There was no reason to antagonize her. Perhaps her mother was an Unspeakable and Tracey really couldn't tell anything.

"But, perhaps, if you visit me during the holidays you would be able to meet her," the redhead suggested suddenly.

"I'll be glad to," Hermione answered.

Perhaps, she would be able to trust Tracey more if she met the redhead's family, or at least Hermione would know more about Tracey.


	16. Chapter 16

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

**by CreatorZorah**

**Chapter 16**

"Now, tell us about Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed. She had wanted to tell so much to them before she actually came home, but now, sitting in the living room, she had no idea what to tell her parents. Maybe that she had no friends there just like she had no one in the muggle school? Or, perhaps that bullies in Hogwarts were even nastier, that it was so bad that her quasi-friend had to spend days in the Hospital Wing? Or that the most teachers were biased? But at least she didn't feel worthless in Hogwarts. She knew that she had power. Some respected her, others feared. Talking using Occlumency wasn't a very good idea, since she would have to produce false emotions, but it was the only way out.

"It's great," Hermione said using Occlumency to power her words with false enthusiasm. "I learnt much about magic and found friends."

Her parents smiled and Jean said, "Really? Tell us about them. Who are they?"

"Tracey and Daphne," Hermione lied. "They're in the same House as me and we share the dorm."

"Do they come from non-magical families?" Edward asked and Hermione immediately knew what he meant.

"Tracey is a half-blood. Her mother is a first-generation witch, while her father is a mu... non-magical. Daphne is a pure-blood from one of the most influential families of the wizarding Britain."

"Aren't the pure-bloods... bigoted against non-magicals?"

Hermione said, "No, not at all, there are many who don't care. Daphne has nothing against muggleborns." She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them what she had discovered about magical children abused by muggles.

"We're so happy for you," Jean said smiling.

"Before I forget, Tracey invited me to come over for a dinner on twenty eighth January, may I go?"

"Of course," her mother answered. "Where does she live?"

"I've no idea," Hermione said. "I'll use floo network from the Leaky Cauldron. And then Naga can just jump with me back home."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked confused.

"Oh... I didn't tell you, did I?" Hermione asked. "Naga..."

The snake didn't give her time to finish her request. For a moment Hermione felt like she was in water and then she found herself sitting in the chair on the other side of the room. Her parents jumped off from the chairs and looked at her in shock.

"Naga can use his ability to take people or items with him," Hermione explained her stunned parents, smiling. "It's not the ability he can use a lot, because he gets tired, but it's still very useful."

"Is that safe?" her mother asked.

"Of course, nothing to worry about," Hermione answered. "Much safer than other means to travel, even walking."

"It's fantastic!" her father exclaimed. "Like teleportation!"

"Yes," Hermione said, not really surprised by the enthusiasm shown by her father. "Oh, and I've got a magical comb that's able to tame my hair."

"We noticed that," he said. "Where did you get it?"

"A teacher gave it to me as a present," she answered and realized that she was sad that he won't be teaching in the next term. "It was his last term teaching at Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"He has a very serious illness." Right, he died.

"Oh... That's terrible," Jean said.

Hermione sighed and then he remembered about her grandfather, her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "My goodness, I almost forgot to tell you about the grandpa Marius!"

Her parents looked in confusion at her. "What about him?" Edward asked.

"He's a squib! I mean, he was born to magical parents, but didn't have magic."

Her father frowned. "How do you know that? He never told me anything about the magical world."

"Well," Hermione said. "I'm not hundred percent sure, but close. He was born as Marius Black a member of one of the most prominent wizarding families."

"Hermione, you must be mistaken," her father argued.

"No, I'm not," Hermione said. "Let's just ask him."

"We can't," Edward said.

"He's gone to..." Jean continued, but paused. "Wherever he always goes..."

Where does he always go? Was that the reason they saw so little each other during the last years. Does he live in the Great Britain?

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He's out of the country," Edward said with a sigh. "I'm not even sure where he is. The last time I saw him, he had just returned from Brazil, I believe."

"Oh... Will he come back?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he should be back for the next Christmas. At least he promised," he answered. "How did you learn about him being a scu... sqir..."

"Squib," Hermione said. "A teacher in Hogwarts informed me. So, I'm not really a first-generation witch. Grandpa was disowned for being a squib and then he left the wizarding world. That's why he didn't say anything to you, dad. Besides, there was no reason to tell anything, because you're non-magical."

"It's too bad that we can't contact him," Jean said. "We'll have to wait until the next Christmas."

Harry wasn't sure what he should think about the Dark Lord. When Voldemort was telling those things to Hermione, Harry couldn't sense any deception. But then again, after being taught Occlumency, Hermione could very well lie to him when she wanted, why wouldn't the Dark Lord be able to do the same?

He was a bit angry at the man, because the Dark Lord had killed his parents, but not enough to be outright hostile towards the man. Death was a part of life and if the man was telling the truth, then Harry could see the reason. Besides he was a snake and his past as a human bothered him very little.

In the end, after days of inner discussions with himself, he decided that he would just follow Hermione and keep her safe. If she would join the Dark Lord, he would be there for her, if she would decline his offer, then Harry would protect her from the man.

A few days after the Christmas, the holiday that utterly confused Harry, Hermione had received an owl from Daphne Greengrass. She had asked to meet her in the Leaky Cauldron and it was the time.

"Ready, Naga?" Hermione asked him.

He didn't bother to answer, instead he jumped to the Leaky Cauldron taking her with him. Instantly he was attacked with diverse smells and he could clearly recognize Daphne's. Harry hissed telling her where Daphne was. He wished she would really understand him, but that was impossible unless she were a parselmouth.

He couldn't see Daphne, since he was under Hermione's robes, but he could tell, that Hermione went in the right direction.

"Greengrass," Hermione said.

"Hello, Granger. Follow me," Daphne said. "Take the Floo powder. Just throw some of it into the fireplace, walk into the flames and say 'Greengrass Manor'. We've keyed you and Naga into our wards."

"I hope it's not very unpleasant." With that she stepped into the fireplace and declared, "Greengrass Manor."

The experience was quite unpleasant and to make it worse Hermione fell down as soon as they got out of the fireplace. As she stood up, he made out of her robes and looked around. In front of them was a woman, not unlike Daphne. She had an amused smile on her face and thankfully, Harry sensed no dislike or danger for Hermione.

"Miss Granger, thank you for agreeing to come," she said.

Harry didn't listen to the further exchange of courtesies, he was more interested in studying the woman's emotions. He was getting better with the ability. Humans' behaviour, the manner of speaking and their eyes could tell a lot about their intentions. But their smell was the most important in recognizing their emotions.

If Daphne's mother wasn't an Occlumens, then she wasn't trying to lie to Hermione, neither was she trying to deceive her somehow. According to the Dark Lord, there were very few Occlumens in the wizarding world. Those who practiced Occlumency kept it mostly secret, because people tended to distrust those who could shield their minds. Therefore finding a teacher was very problematic. Furthermore, not everyone could learn it, but even less people would agree to let someone teach them, because it meant to open the mind, show the teacher all secrets and most private thoughts. But the most scary part of it was the possibility to get a new set of memories after the lesson.

Of course the Dark Lord hadn't said it before he started to tech Hermione. But, fortunately, Hermione learnt very fast and as far as Harry knew the Dark Lord hadn't implanted any false memories. Considering that he probably would be able to do it even without lessons, false memories weren't something Hermione had to worry about.

"I will recognize the magical debt once your snake helps us," Mrs Greengrass said.

Hermione glanced at him and he hissed back, telling her that Greengrass was telling the truth. "Alright," Hermione said. "Just don't forget that Naga is sentient and can understand you."

"It won't take long," Daphne's mother said standing up. "Can Naga follow me?"

He glanced at Hermione, let out a reassuring hiss, sensing her nervousness, and followed the woman to another room, where he saw two wizards in cloaks with hoods that covered their faces. Against him the hoods were useless however. It was their smell he would remember. Harry couldn't sense any danger, they didn't plan to harm him, so he approached them.

"Climb onto him, he'll apparate you to the target," Mrs. Greengrass said to Naga pointing at the nearest man. "Then you have to get them on the inside. After that you can return here."

Harry climbed at the man and the next moment they disapparated. He had thought that the Floo network was bad, now he could tell that apparition was even worse. As they appeared before some old manor, he hissed in displeasure. That was the last time he would ever apparate.

"Now, take us though the wards," the man said.

With a hiss, Harry winded round the two men and jumped on to the ground. Then he got down on the ground and took in the smells of the air. He knew now exactly where he was. He was far from the house, but he could recognize the smell. It was Malfoy's home. Without any more hesitation, he jumped back to Hermione. She and Daphne were alone in the room. Since he spent last days with Hermione, he decided to climb into Daphne's lap, ignoring Hermione's displeasure.

"I didn't think you would get back so soon," Daphne said petting him.

"Where have you..." Hermion tried to ask him.

"Don't forget, no questions," Daphne interrupted her. "The less you know the less you can reveal. It's for your own good."

"Right," Hermione said with a frown.

"How have your holidays been?"

"Fine."

"You don't have to be so... snappy, Hermione," the blonde noted. "You've just found an ally in our family. Why don't we use it to form a good friendship?"

Harry was sure that the blonde was genuine, so he hissed and crawled to Hermione, before she would ruin the chance. He saw that Hermione got conflicted. He was asking her to agree despite her feelings.

"Well," Hermione muttered finally. "I'm just nervous, Daphne"

"It's understandable considering the circumstances," Daphne said with a smile. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right," Hermione said with a sigh.

Harry could tell that Daphne genuinely believed it, but he wasn't so sure. Malfoys weren't a family to trifle with. They had a lot of gold and even though Harry couldn't understand why humans liked the metal so much, he knew that gold meant influence. He hoped that it wasn't a mistake to help Daphne. On the other hand Hermione needed more allies in Hogwarts and Daphne was one of the best choices. He wondered if he should tell Hermione where he had been. He glanced at her and seeing her laughing at something Daphne had said, he decided that it wasn't worth ruining her mood.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Honestly, I didn't think that the first year would be this long, but I had to include many important plot devices :)

Somehow I hate to write these three chapters, since they're quite boring, but important for the story. Can't wait when I get to writing about the second year...

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 17 (Interlude).**

Hermione was glad that she visited Daphne, somehow she managed to befriend her. And unlike Tracey she didn't keep some weird secrets from her. Hermione just wanted to know why Greengrasses needed Naga's help. Sure she knew that the knowledge could be dangerous, but she was an Occlumens, not that she would tell that anyone.

Tracey's house was completely different. It was a relatively new building, filled with numerous muggle items. If she hadn't seen the bookshelf with numerous tomes about magic, she wouldn't even think that it was a wizarding household. But, well, Tracey's mother was a muggleborn.

When she was at Daphne's place, Hermione felt uneasy at first, but here, sitting at the dinning table with Davises, she was much more relaxed. Perhaps it was the warm smile on Linda's, Tracey's mother's, face. Or less foreign surrounding. She couldn't really tell, but she was glad that Naga didn't sense any deceit either.

"My daughter told me much about you," Linda Davis said. "How do you like Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered.

Tracey's mother laughed. "I can relate," she said. "I didn't have it as bad, because I was a Ravenclaw, but I faced my portion of prejudice as well. And it didn't end with the Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It's a very common problem for muggleborns to have difficulties in finding a job in the wizarding world. Being almost completely uneducated by muggle standards, it's no easier in the muggle world."

Hermione looked around and noted, "But you don't seem to lack money."

"I was lucky to leave Hogwarts well-connected to important people," Linda said. "Though it was still almost impossible for me to find a normal job."

"A normal job?"

"In the Ministry or somewhere I would be paid enough to afford food," Linda Davis answered.

Hermione frowned. "Now I really think that I should have gone to Beauxbatons," Hermione said.

Linda shook her head and said, "Actually, you did the right thing, going to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"We are one of the largest and one of the most liberal magical community. You'd face much more prejudice in other countries. According to the French classification, we, muggleborns along with muggles are actually beasts. They are liberal towards various magical beings though. In the American Union muggleborns are allowed to attend only three first years of magical schools and their magical education is awful in general."

Utterly confused, Hermione asked, "What is the American Union?"

"You should read something about magical geography," Tracey suddenly said. "There is no magical Canada or Mexico. The only magical country in the North America is the American Union. The country is the opposite of the muggle one. "

"Great," Hermione muttered with a sigh. "Why do I even bother to study?"

"Oh, don't be too hasty," Linda said. "As I said, I left Hogwarts well-connected and my parents, though being muggles, weren't poor. I started my own business and decided to combine the business with sort of charity. I help muggleborns to find a good job, while being paid by the potential employers. That aside I created quite a few jobs for muggleborns myself. The half of them are outside of the Britain."

Hermione got immediately fascinated by the woman. To do such thing in this prejudiced world... It was incredible, amazing. But even though Naga didn't smelled any deceit, there was something that bothered Hermione. Why pure-bloods allowed her to do it? And what was the source of information that Tracey had? Perhaps the mysterious connections?

"Weren't pure-bloods... displeased about it?" she asked.

Linda smiled. "Not all of them are bigots," she said. "But they've got something out of it too. My muggleborns provide me with lots of useful information. And information is a weapon, a very deadly one. A weapon they can use against their enemies or I can use against them if there is a need."

Hermione shuddered. "It has to be a very dangerous business."

"Yes, it is," Linda agreed. "But it's worth the trouble. Keep in mind that if you have any problems in the future, just come to me and I'm sure I'll be able to help."

"Thank you, I'll remember that," Hermione said taking a sip of green tea.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sighed and closed her eyes. The holidays she waited for had come, Draco was home and she was happy to see him, but apparently all good things come to an end. The disappearance of a few very important documents used to blackmail MacDougals and a few other minor Houses completely destroyed the atmosphere of happiness.

It was a very painful blow to the influence of House of Malfoy. Now House of Greengrass gained another ally. At least Greengrasses didn't have as much money as Malfoys, otherwise it would be a disaster. Lucius was furious, but clueless. Narcissa, however, was quite angry at Draco, because partly it was his fault. She knew that it had to be that girl's snake that broke the wards, not that she would tell that to her husband, because he surely would do something very stupid.

Narcissa asked Draco to befriend the girl, because the mudblood's snake was very useful. But no, he was just as thick as his father. At least he listened to her and didn't try to bully the girl. Now the mudblood was with Greengrasses, but it was still not too late to try winning the girl's allegiance. However, Narcissa received reports that the snake could smell lies, therefore it would be quite difficult feat, considering the reputation of House of Malfoy. But since killing the girl wasn't an option (the bloody snake would get its revenge), it was the only way, wasn't it?

For now she would negotiate with goblins to install more reliable wards, hopping that Draco would do what she told him for once.

* * *

As Albus expected it was a difficult year. His plan to defeat Tom once and for all failed miserably. He regretted Quirinus' death, but sadly it had been inevitable. The old wizard recognized the signs of a possession the moment Quirinus entered the school and Albus hoped that the plan would work. But it didn't.

What was worse, Albus completely missed that Tom took interest in a first-year student. The old Headmaster knew that Tom wouldn't harm students intentionally. That was something that always surprised Albus. Except Harry Potter, Riddle never harmed a child intentionally. But Albus had never thought that Tom would take an apprentice. A muggleborn apprentice. When he had learned about it, Albus had immediately researched the girl's background, but there was nothing interesting about her besides her squib grandfather and the winged basilisk.

Riddle's last apprentice was none other than Bellatrix Black. Albus couln't help but be glad that she was roting in Azkaban. He could remember the slow transformation of the beautiful cheerful girl to the insane Death Eater. Of course it was Tom's fault, but it wasn't without her agreement. Bellatrix had made the choice that led to all those horrible deeds.

Dumbledore was terrified at prospect of having another ravaging Death Eater of Bellatrix' calibre. He could only hope that Hermione Granger would make the right choice. Unlike Bellatrix she was a muggleborn and she had to recognize that Riddle's ideals were wrong.

The potion before him changed its color getting his attention. A vision appeared on the surface and the Headmaster looked closely at it. However, the only thing he saw was a fabric. Harry Potter was alive and awake, but why, for Merlin's sake, the only thing Harry saw, was this barely transparent fabric. Was someone keeping him in some kind of sack? For a few minutes the Headmaster hoped that Harry would move and show something important, and the boy was moving, but obviously wasn't trying to get out of this sack. Assuming it was a sack.

As the vision disappeared, Albus sighed and vanished the potion. Now he wouldn't get another chance to do it for the next two years. Every attempt to locate the boy failed. Didn't Harry know his name? Now, when the potion, his last hope, failed, Albus was close to giving up. The Headmaster couldn't know that if the potion had worked for another few seconds, he would see a very familiar face. The face of Hermione Granger.

* * *

Creusa Greengrass was very pleased with herself and her daughter. Thanks to the winged basilisk, House of Greengrass became just as influential as House of Malfoy. House of MacDougal was now under her control and Creusa had four votes in the Noble Council, counting Ariana's. But even though it would be disadvantageous, for she would lose the regentship, Creusa hoped that Harry Potter would be found and not only because her mother was born Potter. He was a symbol of hope for their world and he was needed. But for now she had to keep her eyes on the muggleborn girl.

"Aunt Creusa?"

Creusa shook her head and looked at her niece. "Excuse me, I have a lot on my mind, Ariana. What did you say?"

"I asked why did you call me," Ariana Rosier said.

"I was hoping that you would tutor my daughter and her friend while you're still attending Hogwarts."

"Auntie," the teen whined. "Daphne is an annoying brat, she'll drive me insane even without this mysterious friend."

"Ariana."

Rosier sighed. "Who is her friend?"

"Hermione Granger."

Ariana narrowed her eyes and said, "Granger doesn't need any lessons from me."

"Oh? Why do you think so?" Creusa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Despite being a first-year, she's proficient with shielding charms and a few offensive spells. Furthermore, I believe she has mastered magical perception, because during the last weeks no-one managed to curse her from behind unless it wasn't a group of three or more bullies."

"Interesting," Creusa said thoughtfully. "However, I still think you can teach her something. I don't want someone to kill her, she's a very important asset. But there is one more thing."

"What?"

"Do not let anyone near the girl. Especially Malfoys, Notts and others of _that_ political block."

"You think they might be interested in recruiting her?" Ariana asked. "She's a muggleborn, Auntie. They may want to have the snake on their side, though."

"And that would be very bad for us, Ariana. I'm aware that you won't have much time the next year and I'll find someone else to help, but this year, please keep an eye on her."

Rosier frowned and said, "She's friends with Davis' girl."

"This doesn't bother me much. Davis might be useful," Creusa said. "Just warn Hermione to guard her tongue around Davis."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thanks for reviews everyone. Here I am with another chapter for you. I hope you'll like it. One more chapter left for the first year and then I'll be able to send my Hermione tot he second. A bit short, but anyway, read and REVIEW! :)

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 18.**

The first day of the second term in Hogwarts went without surprises, but Hermione couldn't tell the same about the second day. Of all people, Ariana Rosier was the last person she expected to approach her and inform that from now on Hermione would receive lessons from the older girl. Hermione was so stunned that she didn't notice that Ariana left as soon as she finished to speak, not even bothering to hear Hermione's answer. It wasn't, however, a chance that Hermione would pass up.

Then something happened that got Hermione in a panic. Naga began to feel unwell. At first she got very scared and rushed with the snake to Hagrid, but as it turned out, there was no reason to fear. Naga was just uncomfortable because of his wings. They were ready for the first flight, however before that he needed to shed his skin.

"Be patient, Naga," Hermione whispered, helping him to remove the old skin. The snake hissed and she muttered, "The next time you'll shed without my help."

After another hiss Hermione scowled and said, "Like I care what Daphne will do. Besides, she won't let you in her lap again, not when you keep sticking your head into inappropriate places. Honestly, Naga, how many times should I tell you that going under a skirt is a definite no-no?"

Naga moved his head to look at her and let out a hiss. The girl raised an eyebrow and said with a sigh, "Sure you've already been everywhere on my body. But you shouldn't do that to other people. Especially to girls in a common room filled with stupid boys."

Naga hissed dismissively and Hermione muttered, "Of course you don't get it. It's a human thing. And no, we aren't annoying, Naga."

Finally Naga was free of the old skin. Hermione took it, stuffed into her bag and then looked at Naga, who was trying to spread his wings. She wanted to help, but Hagrid had told her that Naga had to do it himself. As the time went by, Naga was slowly succeeding in his struggles and soon he reared up the front of his body and spread his wings fully.

Hermione couldn't help but gasp at the sight. It was amazing. His wingspread of almost four metres was stunning. The wings themselves looked extremely delicate, but she knew that his skin was very durable.

"That's amazing."

Hermione spun around and saw that she and Naga attracted lots of attention. Many students watched from afar, but Tracey stood right next to her looking at the snake.

"How long were you here?" Hermione asked cursing herself for paying so little attention to her surrounding.

"I've just come," the redhead answered watching as the snake began to flap his wings trying to fly up. "He reminds me of a black cockatrice, without legs, much more gorgeous and less scary though."

"He is pretty scary too," Hermione said. "Did you see him eating large birds?"

"Eh.. no, why?" Tracey asked.

"He petrifies them and then uses his poison to kill the prey and release the petrification at the same time. If he'd wish to attack you, you wouldn't have any time to defend. Petrification is instantaneous."

"Well, I could close my eyes," the redhead argued.

"As if you would have time to do it," Hermione said with a smirk. "Besides, he still can just jump up to you and bite. Considering his teeth and poison, one bite is all he needs to kill."

"But he wouldn't do it, right? I can't imagine him killing a human. He's too kind," Tracey said.

The moment Hermione wanted to say what she thought about Naga's kindness, the snake managed to fly up and ascend into the air. He flew, but so clumsy that Hermione couldn't help but smile. At the same time she was happy hearing his hisses of joy.

"It can fly!" shouted someone from the crowd.

Hermione rolled her eyes. If she hadn't been Hermione, she would have read as much as possible about a winged basilisk. A dangerous creature was living in the same castle and the boy didn't even bother to know that Naga could fly. Obviously a Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry had to admit that the ability to fly was perfect for him. It was much easier now to hunt his usual and favorite prey: birds. But on the other hand, flying was enjoyable. It felt as if he gained something that he had always missed.

Now he was lying curled on a table, while Hermione and Daphne were listening to Ariana. Not that he was enjoying it, but he wasn't sure if Ariana was trustworthy enough to leave Hermione alone in an unused classroom with her. Something was strange about her smell. Sometimes she was too emotional, sometimes her emotions were in a complete disorder. What he could tell for sure, Ariana wasn't an Occlumens, however, he wondered if it would be wise to use Legilimency on her considering her emotional chaos.

"Aunt Creusa asked me to teach you two," Ariana said, nervously picking skin of her fingers, hiding them behind her back. "You'll listen carefully to me."

"Sure, cousin," Daphne said.

"I'm uncertain what I can teach you, so you'll just learn my area of expertise. Spell creation, healing, and care of magical creatures."

"But, it's not something a first-year can learn, Ariana," Daphne protested.

"Don't care," the older Slytherin said. "Either learn it, or..."

"Fine," Daphne interrupted her.

Harry found Ariana intriguing. She was avoiding looking into Hermione's eyes and to a lesser extent into Daphne's. He couldn't tell what exactly she was feeling, because of her issues, but probably she wasn't a very trusting person. Moreover sometimes her smell was telling him that she was scared. She was scared of Hermione and wasn't very comfortable around Daphne. Harry couldn't understand why. Ariana was obviously much more skilled. On the other hand she wasn't scared of him at all. On the contrary, he could swear that Ariana would prefer to be with him than any other human. What a strange one.

He wondered, what would people think of him if he had become a human again. Would he be as weird as Ariana? Or even weirder? On the other hand, humans were so diverse, that, perhaps, he wouldn't be considered weird. Hermione and Daphne didn't care about Ariana's weird behavior unlike him. Humans see, but not perceive. He was smelling Ariana's emotions, he was seeing every bit of her nervousness.

Once again he asked himself if he had to try to become a human and once again he didn't see a reason good enough to try. Hermione was much more skilled now, but she was still very fragile. Unlike him. Just like dragons and true basilisks, he could withstand every single curse. Even the Killing Curse couldn't kill him. Thankfully the hide would lose resistance to the spells once the creature is skinned. Otherwise greedy humans would slaughter all dragons... and try to kill him.

According to everything Hermione read about his kind, dragons and true basilisks, the only magic that was dangerous to him, was transfiguration. Wizards conjured chains to restrain dragons, magical spears to kill them. Unlike these creatures, Harry had an ability to jump. He couldn't be restrained, but magical weapons were still very dangerous. But it still was much safer than being a human. He had a home, he had Hermione. What would he have as a human?

Suddenly he smelled someone. The redheads from Gryffindor, those who were friendly towards Hermione. Strangely the smell was coming from behind a painting. A hidden passage? Harry hissed loudly to get Hermione's attention.

"Eh... what?" Hermione asked in confusion. "What do you mean? Who do you want to scare?"

"Pay attention," Ariana said.

"Sorry..."

Harry hissed and jumped to the redheads. Fred and George Weasley were their names. Neither of them noticed him and Harry felt like he had to teach them to not eavesdrop. Who knows what they would hear? He reared up his head and hissed at the two oblivious boys. As they saw him they shrieked in fright and launched themselves at the secret door, opening it and running into the classroom crying a bloody murder.

"What was that?!" one of the twins asked as Harry moved back into the room.

"I think it's Hermione's snake," the other said.

"I think we were just pranked."

"The snake is good..."

"You two," Ariana said narrowing her eyes, "Should get out of here. Now."

Harry had to admit, she was good at hiding her real emotions. But she wouldn't be able to survive in the House of Slytherin otherwise. Harry knew now that she was utterly scared of people she didn't trust completely and didn't know personally. She looked menacingly for Weasleys, but in reality she felt lots of various feelings but the strongest was her fear.

"Perhaps you let us join?" one of the redheads asked hopefully.

"No," the sixth-year Slytherin answered.

Sensing that Ariana was close to explode, Harry decided to help her. And Weasleys at the same time, because he doubted that Ariana would completely lose her control. Cursing the two was a quite possible solution, though. He hissed to Hermione trying to inform her of the situation.

She glanced at him in surprise, but said, "You two interrupted our lesson."

The twins shrugged and nodded. All at the same time. "Sorry for interruption," one said with a theatrical sigh. "Come on, Gred, they don't want us here."

"Right, Forge... these mean Slytherins," 'Gred' said with a grin heading for the door.

"Anyway, we have somehow to prank the snake."

"How do you even prank a snake?" 'Gred' asked leaving the room and closing the room.

As if these two could prank him. Harry hissed in amusement and climbed onto a table. The two could be good friends to Hermione, but sadly they were Gryffindors, the two who were getting famous for pranking Slytherins. Therefore it was either a relatively peaceful life or the two as friends. One couldn't have both. He looked at Ariana and noticed that she calmed down after the twins had left the classroom.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I wrote a long rant, but then removed it. ;)

The third interlude and the last chapter for the first year at last :) 

Anyway, read and review.

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 19 (Interlude 3).**

Before Hermione knew it, her first year at Hogwarts came to an end. In comparison to the first term the second and the third were much more pleasant, since she could finally defend herself and the majority of students were tired of bullying her. She still had to keep herself focused all the time, because an odd student would try to hex her every now and then.

The post of the Defence Against the Dark Arts was still free, but they got Dumbledore to teach them. Hermione had to admit that the old man was even better teacher than Riddle, though the Headmaster gave her no private lessons, of course. But she could dream. However, she felt being watched. It was either her paranoia or Dumbledore decided to keep his eyes on her after the incident.

Then there was her friendship with Daphne. Not that she trusted the girl, but her family had a magical debt to Hermione, meaning that Greengrasses couldn't betray her. That made conversations with Daphne somewhat relaxing, thought, she was still quite annoyed that Naga liked the blonde. Every time he lay coiled in Daphne's lap, Hermione was getting jealous. The snake was always with Hermione, she trusted Naga the most and seeing him with someone else caused her fear of losing him and facing loneliness again to rise.

Her relationship with Tracey didn't change. Hermione couldn't bring herself to call the redhead a friend. The redhead tried to get closer to Daphne using Hermione's friendship, but Greengrass quickly reminded Tracey of her place. Hermione was quite annoyed by Daphne, but knew that it was not her place to ask the blonde to be friendly with Tracey, while not trusting Tracey herself. However, Hermione was fascinated by Tracey's mother. She was an example of what a muggleborn could achieve in this bigoted world.

And finally, Ariana Rosier who was still a mystery to her. She was a quite unpleasant person and neither Hermione nor Daphne liked her. Hermione was unnerved by the similarities between her and Ariana. Just like the older girl, Hermione was quite lonely and grew less and less trusting of other people. They both didn't trust each other and this made their acquaintanceship quite sour. It wasn't the case with Daphne. Ariana obviously trusted the blonde to some extent, but Daphne still disliked her cousin. When Hermione asked her why, she received an answer, "Because she's a bloody walking disaster." Daphne refused to elaborate.

However, Rosier was talented and taught her a lot. Healing combined with the care of magical creatures was just the best thing the older girl could teach her. Together these skills would help her to care for Naga if needed. As for spell creation, well, Hermione decided to study theory because the practical part was way too dangerous.

But even though there were improvements, Hermione was still glad to be away from Hogwarts. She and her parents planned a trip to Austria for a month, one of the few magical countries, where she could freely use magic as long as she kept the secret from muggles. Fortunately the country had practically the same view on muggleborns as the British Ministry. If it had been possible, Hermione would just stay in Austria and learn magic all by herself without facing any of the wizarding world's bigotry.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore returned to the castle from the Ministry in a bad mood. He didn't know the reason, but the political situation had changed. Not that it was a bad thing, but the Ministry had been predictable and like any other old man he didn't want it to change, because he was used to it. Now there was another power to fight against Malfoys for domination. House of Greengrass.

It had always been easy with Malfoys. They were purists, Tom's followers. Albus had always known what to expect from them. But Greengrasses, their faction was different. They wanted to preserve wizarding culture and integrate mugleborns into it. However, that was where things were getting very controversial. They believed that muggles didn't have the right to interfere with the wizarding world. They wanted all muggleborn children to be removed from their families to be raised in the wizarding world. They wanted complete independence from muggles.

The problem was, their ideas were getting popular, but Albus knew that nothing good would come out of that. Their world needed muggles. Children raised outside were changing the wizarding world. Without them the wizarding world would stagnate and die. At least he believed it would. On the other hand in light of Voldemort's eventual return, he needed a united front against him, but how would that be possible with Greengrasses forming the third faction that had got support even from a few muggleborns? He wasn't sure if Greengrasses wouldn't change their minds once Voldemort would come back. Would they betray their supporters? He couldn't know. At least the Minister was still listening to Malfoys.

He shook his head. There was one more important thing to do. Though Dumbledore was quite close to giving up, he found strength to continue searching for Harry. He blamed himself for his disappearance, because it was his decision to place his with his Aunt that led to it. But he hadn't had much choice back then. He had to choose between Harry's second cousin Creusa Greengrass, his Aunt Petunia and Malfoys.

However Dumbledore didn't trust Greengrasses, moreover James wasn't on talking terms with Creusa. Malfoys were completely out of question, but Albus thought now that it would have been much better choice to leave him with Creusa. Theoretically less safe, but as it had turned out, anywhere would have been safer than with Dusrleys.

The last potion he had used to locate Harry was borderline dark, but there were other options. He didn't want to use Dark Arts, but he didn't believe that he had another choice, he had to recall the time when he was friends with Grindelwald. Because for the sake of the wizarding world he had to find the boy.

* * *

"That bitch," Narcissa cursed.

Draco failed to get closer to the mudblood, not for lack of trying. He had listened to her, but everytime he tried to approach the mudblood, there was either Greengrass or Rosier to stop him. Though Narcissa hated Creusa, she also respected her, because Greengrass was the only worthy opponent in the Wizengamot.

"Cissa, she's just a mudblood," Lucius said.

"The mudblood that has a winged basilisk at her command," she said. "We can't allow Greengrasses to have control over her. The hag already holds too much sway in the Wizengamot."

"The majority of pure-bloods will side with us anyway," Lucius dismissed her worries. "As for the mudblood, we should get rid of her."

"I know that, Greengrasses have enough power even without the mudblood," Narcissa hissed, fidgeting to and fro. "But it shouldn't be linked to us in any way, otherwise we will have a winged basilisk out for our blood."

"Then we should get rid of the snake as well," Lucius said. "Nothing is immortal and I heard that the snake likes to sleep in the Slytherin common room. We'll just hire someone..."

"Don't be stupid, Lucius, if we hire someone then there will be a chance of a failure and in that case the mess would be linked to us. They wouldn't have enough evidences to do anything, but the snake wouldn't need any evidences, it would just bloody kill us."

Lucius Malfoy glared at his wife and uttered in a very irritated voice, "Why don't you enlighten me, my dear wife, how can we get rid of her safely?"

"How should I know, Lucius?!" Narcissa snapped and breathed a tired sigh. "We should get rid of the Dark Magic Artifacts. Someone told Aurors that we keep them inside our Manor. It must be Greengrass' meddling, because no-one would have convinced those fools to check our Manor."

"I can't just throw away _that item_. He gave it to me to keep safe."

"He's dead, Lucius," she said.

"Does this thing looks dead to you?!" Lucius said in an angry voice, showing her his Dark Mark.

Narcissa shrugged. "Then just do what the diary tells you to do."

Lucius growled, "I was explicitly told to keep if safe in my Manor. Do you want to get me killed?"

"You won't get killed. Even if he's alive, we're too valuable," she argued.

"Valuable?" He laughed theatrically. "If House of Greengrass continues to grow in power, we'll be as valuable as a Knut!"

"Look, we should get rid of the diary and the best way to do it, to follow the diary's instructions. He knows better than us... Wait, Lucius, didn't the diary tell you about the Chamber of Secrets?"

His eyes widened and he smirked. "It's perfect. We'll get rid of it and, if we're lucky enough, the mudblood at the same time." He turned around to face Narcissa and said, "I love you, Cissa."

Later when she was left alone, Narcissa sighed. She hated doing it, making him believe that it was his idea and not her meddling that got the idea inside of his thick skull. But she had no other choice, her husband was an arrogant narcissistic idiot. She snorted. What an irony.

"Mom? I'm home."

She turned around and saw her son. "Did you have fun?"

"Pansy is so stupid," he whined. "Do I really have to spend time with her?"

"Yes, you should. As long as Parkinsons think that a union of our families is possible they'll continue to support us with their money."

"But we have enough money..." he began to say.

"Draco, right now our family is in a very difficult situation," Narcissa said interrupting him. "And we need allies more than ever."

A concerned look appeared on his face. "Did something happen?"

"No, everything is alright," she answered. "By the way, Draco, you shouldn't try to get close to the Granger girl anymore."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yes," Narcissa said softly. "Soon we won't have to worry about her anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly.

"You don't have to worry about it, Draco."

Draco frowned and said, "You plan to do something to her, right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "And you care?"

"Granger saved me once. Besides, she's not bad, mom. She doesn't talk to blood traitors and other mudbloods. And she..."

"Draco, she's a mudblood, and she's dangerous to our family. If she can't be used, we should make sure that she doesn't harm us. That's all you need to know," Narcissa said with a scowl. "And I hope this is the last time I hear you being sympathetic towards mudbloods."

"Why?" he asked.

"What?" she asked taken aback by his question.

"Why shouldn't I? You always tell me how we, pure-bloods are superiour to the mugleborns, but she's more Slytherin than the half of our House and has more power than..."

Narcissa had enough of it and slapped him. "If I hear this again from you, you'll continue your education at the Durmstrang. There you'll be taught why pure-bloods are superior. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother," he answered.

She could tell that he was suppressing his tears and she immediately regretted letting her anger get best of her. It was the mudblood's fault.

"Now go to your room," Narcissa said.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I'm back! :) The pause didn't last as long as I had feared. I'm all fired up again.

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Part II. **

**Chapter 20. **

Rain. The weather outside of their car was reflecting Hermione's mood perfectly. She was looking through rain-spattered window, thinking about the summer. It had been fun. She liked to spend her time with parents and Naga. Her summer was peaceful, except the life and death encounter in the hidden from muggles part of Alps mountains, when she accidentally entered a camp of Mountain Trolls without Naga around her neck. Fortunately before the trolls had a chance to club her to death, Naga sensed her extreme fear and got her out of there.

Hermione had visited a dragon reserve in the Austria, not a large one, but she was glad that she had seen these magnificent creatures. Dragon handlers, much to her surprise eagerly welcomed her. Apparently it wasn't a well paid job, quite dangerous one at that, so they didn't care about blood status. Well, the wizards in the reserve didn't really care about anything that couldn't breathe fire. However, Hermione didn't want to study dragons. Wizards died way too often in this job.

She had learned a lot of new magic and refined already known skills. She bought new books at the Diagon Alley and visited the Alley's equivalent in Austria. Of course it was nothing compared to the Diagon Alley, however, it was unique. There was a shop of a famous staff-maker. Staves weren't commonly used by wizards these times, since they were heavy and slowed users down. In a duel they were utterly useless. Wands were more versatile, easier to hide from muggles and required much less skill. However, no wand could be ever as powerful as a staff. But even if Hermione had wanted to get one, it was way too expensive.

Naga touched her cheek and hissed softly. Hermione smiled and patted him. However, he didn't really reassure her much. She could only hope that the rest of her time at Hogwarts would go just as smoothly as the second and the third terms of the first year.

As they got to the King's Cross station, her mother embraced her and said, "Be careful there."

"I'm always careful," Hermione said, kissing Jean on the cheek. "Besides, I have Naga."

"Keep boys away from her," Edward said to Naga. The snake hissed loudly in agreement and her parents laughed at Hermione, whose face reddened.

"Dad!" she exclaimed. "There are no boys."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No, of course, there are," she said shaking her head. "But I'm not interested in boys... I mean, sure, I'm interested in boys, but not right now. Why do I even tell you that? Oh, goodness, I'm rambling." Hermione sighed wondering if it had been better to use Occlumency. "I'll miss you, mom, dad."

"We'll miss you too," he said with a smile. "Don't forget, that Grandpa Marius comes for the Christmas."

"I know," she said.

"Now go, you don't want to miss the train, do you?" Jean said.

Hermione saw neither Daphne nor Tracey, but as she was looking for a free compartment she saw Sue Li sitting alone. Hermione could understand why Sue didn't talk to her. Who would want a friend of a school's pariah? Hermione knew now, why the Sorting Hat had said, that she wouldn't have power in Ravenclaw. Sue turned away as if Hermione didn't exist. Hermione shrugged and practically walked into Draco Malfoy.

"Trollspit!" he exclaimed. "Should I get you glasses for birthday, Granger?"

"Not my fault that you're standing in my way," she hissed.

He rolled his eyes and bent down to her ear. "Your way? Somehow I missed the news that you bought the Hogwarts Express."

"Ha-ha, Malfoy. Very funny," Hermione said.

"Watch your back this year," he whispered.

"Is that a threat?" she asked with a scowl.

"No, I'm just repaying my little debt..."

"Malfoy, how many times should I tell you to stay away from her?" came Ariana's voice from behind.

"Whatever," Draco said and left.

"Thanks, Ariana," Hermione said. "But you didn't have to intervene."

Rosier just shrugged and continued her way to the tail of the train. Naga hissed causing Hermione to frown. "Are you sure?" she asked. "So, he knows something I do not." Bloody great. Not even at Hogwarts and she already got into some dangerous mess. Even more confusing was the fact that Draco Malfoy actually warned her. Oh Hell, there went the hopes about a normal year.

Finally she found a free compartment and sat by the window. Hermione wondered who would come first: Tracey or Daphne. Probably Tracey, because Daphne had other friends. She was right, Tracey came first and that meant, that even if Greengrass would want to come too, she wouldn't stay.

"Hey, Hermione," the redhead said as she sat next to her. "How was your summer?"

"Couldn't be any better," she answered.

"I had a quite good one too," Tracey said with a grin. "I heard you visited a dragon reserve in the Austria."

Hermione's eyes widened. "How... Nevermind."

Tracey laughed and nodded. "Yeah. My mother is awesome." Then her grin faded and she added. "But I don't do that great."

"Well, you still have time," Hermione said.

"Maybe," the redhead said. "Besides, it's not as if I haven't made any progress. I've got you and Greengrass already."

"Greengrass?" Hermione asked. "It's not like you're on talking terms with her."

"But I'm still connected to her through you," Tracey argued. "And considering that Greengrasses gained lot of influence as of late, mother is quite pleased."

Hermione sighed. "It's always about politics with you."

Suddenly a voice gained their attention and their turned around to see a blond girl, probably, a first-year, because Hermione hadn't seen her yet.

"It seems you have some free places. May I join you?" she asked in a distant voice, looking at Naga and not at the two.

"Well, if you aren't scared of the winged basilisk, you may join," Hermione said studying the girl.

Her earrings were ridiculous, but Hermione couldn't claim that she followed the fashion trends, especially wizarding. Perhaps it was fashionable, perhaps not, anyway Hermione didn't care about appearance.

"Why would I be scared of him?" the girl asked and entered their compartment. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Hermione Granger and this is Tracey Davis," Hermione said. "And the winged basilisk's name is Naga."

"I know," Luna said, getting a copy of The Quibbler out of her robe. "My father wrote an article about him."

"Oh? Your father is a journalist?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"If only the Quibbler had anything to do with journalism," Tracey muttered and immediately received a glare from Hermione.

Luna didn't react to the remark, instead saying, "Yes, he is. Do you want to read the article?"

"Why not?"

"Here," Luna said handing over the copy of the Quibbler.

When Hermione opened the magazine and began to scan through the pages, she got very confused. "Crumple horned snorkacks?" she muttered. "Dabberblimps?" The witch shook her head and opened the said article about Naga. "Naga, is a wrongly convicted wizard named Barry Trotter in a snake form?" she whispered in confusion. The whole magazine was ridiculous, but Hermione didn't say that aloud. Even a weird magazine like this could be useful.

"It's... unique," Hermione said, giving the magazine back. "But Naga isn't Barry Trotter."

"Of course, he is," Luna argued. "He looks just like Barry Trotter to me, he doesn't want anyone to know. You shouldn't be afraid, Barry." With that, much to Hermione's horror Luna patted Naga on the head. Fortunately the snake didn't react badly.

"Are you serious?" Tracey asked.

"Sure. I had thought he looked like him and daddy confirmed it. So, Naga is Barry Trotter."

"Who is this Barry Trotter anyway?" Hermione asked carefully.

"There is no Barry Trotter," Tracey said rolling her eyes. "It's just a myth."

"But Naga is Barry Trotter," Luna insisted.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Tracey, who sniggered and turned away to look through the window. Well, at least Luna didn't mind Naga and didn't seem to have some agenda, even Naga confirmed that with a soft hiss. Perhaps Luna could become a friend, assuming she wouldn't distance from her just as Sue. But still... Naga - Barry Trotter? Definitely, a weird friend. Hermione glanced at Naga, who was looking at the blonde strangely and shrugged.

"You're a first-year, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And which House would you prefer?"

"Any House would be fine," the weird girl answered.

Hermione doubted that Slytherin would be fine. Considering the weirdness and Tracey's reaction, Luna would have a hard time without protection. And who would protect such a weirdo? But Gryffindors didn't seem to be the right choice for her either. Hermione learned it in the first year that Lions could be just as cruel as Snakes. Probably, even more so, because they didn't even realize that they were cruel. They were normal children and children are cruel.

"What's your dream or ambition?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'd like to search for rare animals and study them," Luna said dreamily. "I hope I'll find a crumple horned snorkack someday."

Ravenclaw then. Hermione frowned, because she didn't consider this House right for Luna. Ravenclaws were bookworms that followed rules. Much like Hermione before she met Naga and entered Hogwarts. Hermione, however, never was a coward unlike the majority of Ravenclaws, those who convinced themselves that they weren't ambitious just because they were too afraid to seek power. She valued knowledge, but she had never tried to hide the fact that she was ambitious.

And what could be more dangerous than a pack of cowards that were trying to vent their frustration on someone weak and different? Oh, it fed their deep-suppressed ambition, making them feel powerful... Cowards were the worst bullies.

Hermione wondered if she was exaggerating. Was she seeing only the worst? When had she become so pessimistic? Maybe it was for better though. It was safer to expect the worst. Less chance to be caught unaware...

Hufflepuff would be ideal for Luna. They prided themselves on their loyalty and would never bully anyone of their House, even a weirdo like Luna. The girl would make some friends there. But what was more important to the girl? Friends or rare animals? Most likely, the later. Perhaps if she would ask Luna to convince the Hat to sort her into the Hufflepuff, the blonde wouldn't be a target for bullies. Or... Slytherin, where Hermione would protect her?

Suddenly, Hermione realized that she had no idea why she wanted to help Luna in first place. Why did she care if Luna would be bullied in Ravenclaw? Just because Luna had a chance to become a real friend? What a stupid naive idea. Still... she wanted to hope, that at least a weirdo like Luna could become a friend. Not because of the debt like Daphne, and not because of the protection like Tracey.

Hermione shook her head. If the girl belonged to Ravenclaw, than she had to go there. Hermione could protect her even in Ravenclaw. No Ravenclaw was stupid enough to go against Hermione. Besides she could ask Daphne to protect her, and than Luna's life at Hogwarts wouldn't be as bad as Hermione's.

"Then you'll most likely end up in the House of Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

"It would be wonderful," the first-year said dreamily. "Perhaps someone there would know where to search for snorkacks."

"I doubt that," Tracey said with a snort. "Only you would know where to search for them."

Hermione elbowed the redhead and said to Luna, "Don't mind her."

"I don't," Luna said with a shrug. "She's infested with wrackspurts."


	21. Chapter 21

**I won't use the same dates for major events, since I don't really see any reason to make everything happen on Halloween. **

**Sorry, I'm quite cruel to my Hermione, but it was planned from the beginning. It may seem sudden, but things like this do happen suddenly ;).**

**There'll be Harry's POV later.**

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Part II. **

**Chapter 21. **

Harry wasn't sure what to think about Luna and her father. How did they know that he had been human? Was that dumb luck or they really knew something? And the name... Barry Trotter? Did Luna know that he had been Harry Potter? On the other hand, he hadn't been a wrongly convicted wizard. Harry decided that it was just the luck that was a part of Lovegood's weirdness.

Harry knew that everyone thought that Luna was weird, but to him, she was just interesting. The girl wasn't like others. Almost like Ariana, Luna was very difficult to read. And just like Rosier, the first-year didn't fear him. The reasons were completely different, as Ariana feared humans, while Luna thought that he was this Barry Trotter, but still...

Just as Hermione had predicted, Luna had been sorted into Ravenclaw. To show everyone that the girl was under her protection, Hermione asked him to help, and Harry had nothing against helping the first-year. Much to everyone's surprise he winded around her and let Luna pet him. That showed everyone that she was under his protection. Hogwarts was a cruel place and just like Hermione, he didn't want anything happen to someone so interesting.

Fortunately for Hermione, Luna didn't turn her back on Hermione like Sue Li. Harry resented Sue for that and wanted to let her swim in the lake at some cold night, but Hermione asked him to drop it.

"What was Dumbledore thinking, when he hired this idiot?" Daphne exclaimed, as they left the DADA classroom.

"Considering that the number of volunteers for the position is quite low, I'm surprised that he found anyone at all," Tracey muttered. "DADA professors tend to die often."

"But... Lockhart?" Hermione said in disgust.. "On the bright side, you two agree on something."

Daphne scowled. "Can't tell how it's the bright side."

Harry hissed softly and Hermione said, "Yeah, the two just can't talk to each other normally."

"I guess..." Daphne began to say.

But Harry didn't hear her, as he smelled another snake for a brief moment. There was a snake in the castle. He wondered if that was important, but dismissed the thought. Probably some professor needed a snake for lessons.

"But really," Daphne continued her rant. "He's so stupid. I don't know why the half of the Hogwarts fawns over him."

"Because they believe what they read about him," Tracey said.

"Can't you do something about him?" Hermione asked the redhead.

"What do you mean?"

"Have some blackmail to get him out of the Hogwarts? I'd rather have Dumbledore teach us than this fraud."

"Well, maybe..." Tracey muttered. "I have to think about it."

"Then do, please," Hermione said.

"Right, be useful for a change," Daphne said. "I just can't stand him anymore."

His thoughts returned to Luna and Barry Trotter. Even if it was just a coincidence, Luna was right about one thing, he was afraid of being human again. Even if he could, he didn't want to be Harry Potter. But perhaps Luna was right and he had to fight his fear. He would be able to learn magic, like Hermione, he would be able to become her true friend. She would be his friend. But at the same time, he wouldn't be able to protect her. As a human he would be almost powerless. Yes, this was the reason, he would keep living as a snake.

The life seemed to be good as it was...

* * *

It was the begin of the third week of the second year. Hermione was brewing a potion when the door opened and Dumbledore entered the classroom. She glanced at Professor Snape and then back at the Headmaster. She didn't like how Dumbledore was looking at her. Something was up.

"Severus, forgive me the interruption, but I need to talk to Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

Professor Snape nodded and told Hermione, "You're excused, Miss Granger."

Hermione frowned and stood up. Something was very wrong, but she couldn't think of any reason Dumbledore would want to talk to her. When she left the classroom, Dumbledore asked her to follow him. With a sense of dread she walked through the halls of Hogwarts to the Headmaster's office. When she saw the gargoyle statue she began to tremble. Did something happen to her parents? She had never been in the office, but she couldn't bring herself to look around.

The Headmaster turned closed the door behind her and said, "Miss Granger, may I assume that you haven't asked the winged basilisk to attack students?"

"What?" she exclaimed. "Of course, I didn't!"

"I believe you," the ancient wizard said and sighed. She noticed that he looked much older than normally. "Please, take a seat."

Hermione hesitated, but sat down. "Why am I here?" she asked.

"A hour ago something terrible happened," he said. "Five students were attacked."

Hermione blanched. "What does this have to do with me and Naga?"

"Three students were petrified and some of the basilisk venom was found," the Headmaster answered.

"But... I didn't... Naga didn't do it!" she said in panic.

"I know," Dumbledore said softly. "Now, please give me one of your wands to keep it safe."

"What? I don't..."

"We don't have much time," he interrupted her. "Aurors will be here any minute for you. If you don't give me one of your wands, they'll snap both of them."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"I believe you," the Headmaster said. "That's why I'm asking you to give me a wand. I'll promise to keep one of your wands safe. I can't take both wands because they'll demand one."

With trembling hands she took her ivy wand and handed it over to the Headmaster. She didn't have to choose. She used both wands and both wands were special to her, but the ivy wand with Naga's tooth as the core, was much more important to her.

"Thank you for your trust, Miss Granger," the Headmaster said hiding her wand into his robe.

"But what happened?" she asked. "Who was attacked? What happened to them?"

"I can't reveal names. Three students were found petrified. Two other students were killed."

Her eyes widened. When she started Hogwarts she was warned that she would be responsible for anything that Naga would do. If they had basilisk venom, killed and petrified students, they probably had enough evidences against her. She would end up directly in Azkaban. But she knew that Naga hadn't done it.

"They think it's Naga?" Dumbledore nodded and she whispered, "But Naga wouldn't do that. Where is Naga?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "A team of highly trained wizards came from the Ministry to kill him. They caught him unaware in the common room. He escaped, but was gravely injured..."

"No!" she cried out. He couldn't have died. She raised her Occlumency shields too keep emotions out of the conversation.

"I'm sure he's alive, Miss Granger. Right now we have to worry about you."

"But I didn't do anything. They can't just accuse me..."

"Our world isn't ideal. You're presumed guilty unless you prove your innocence. But I promise that I'll do everything I can to help you. If the worst should happen..."

The next moment the door to the office opened and five wizards entered the room, wands drawn, pointed at her. Before she could do anything, stunners hit her and she knew no more.

Hermione woke up on a cold stone floor. She felt very weak, her head ached and she was hungry. Then Hermione recalled the latest events. Her eyes snapped open and she began to hyperventilate. A few moments later she calmed down using Occlumency and looked around. She wasn't alone in the cell.

"Mrs. Greengrass?" she said, as she sat up, wrapping her arms around herself.

The woman nodded. "I'm sorry that we have to meet under such unfortunate circumstances."

Hermione stood up scowled. "Unfortunate? What an understatement!"

"Hermione, I'm not your enemy here. The debt, remember?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Creusa said. "There is something I want to tell you before I explain everything. Your friend is alive."

Her eyes widened and she smiled. Naga was alive. "How is he?"

"He will make a full recovery, but it will take much time. Please don't ask any question about your friend."

"Of course," Hermione answered. Probably, it would put Naga under risk if she'd ask more questions.

"Do you know what happened?" Creusa asked.

"I was informed that students were attacked," Hermione said. "Nothing else."

"Fred, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom were petrified. They will be alright, eventually. However, two other students: Marietta Edgecombe and Cho Chang were killed."

Hermione heard of them. Only Occlumency helped her to remain calm. "How were they killed?"

"No one knows, their bodies weren't found, but the wards informed the Headmaster, that they definitely died." Creusa Greengrass paused. "Tell me, do you know how they were killed?"

"No! Are you accusing me..."

"Please understand. I have to be sure, Hermione," the woman interrupted her. "If I hadn't intervened you would wake up in the courtroom and would be tried by Wizengamot. It wouldn't end well for you. They're sheep and wouldn't hesitate to send you to Azkaban. I arranged for Noble Council to try you."

Considering that Greengrasses had lots of influence over the Council, it was good. "Thank you," she said.

Creusa shook her head. "It doesn't look very good for you, however."

Hermione's heart sank. "What? Why?"

"Neville Longbottom was petrified. I tried to reason with Augusta, but she doesn't want to hear anything and wants you in Azkaban. She has some influence over Browns and Blishwicks, and therefore I failed to convince them to vote not guilty. They'll see how the trial will go. Crouch, Nott, Malfoy, Selwyn will vote guilty. That's six votes against you, counting Lestrange's vote. Cassiopeia Black and Amelia Bones are unknowns. Beatrice Urquart is on your side. Dumbledore seems to believe you too."

"So, it's six votes on both sides," Hermione concluded. "And four undecided."

"Yes, and it may go either way. The outcome will depend solely on how the trial will go."

"Then... why it doesn't look good? I'm not guilty and... they'll surely vote not guilty."

"Because of evidences. Venom, vanished without a trace bodies, petrified students. Furthermore, you're both muggleborn and Slytherin. Blishwicks and Blacks are purists. Browns were always Gryffindors. The only one who will vote without prejudices is Amelia Bones."

Hermione paled. "Then..."

Creusa smiled reassuringly. "But we'll win if you agree to use Veritaserum."

Hermione had almost smiled before going deathly pale. "I can't."

Creusa frowned. "Why?"

"I am Occlumens," Hermione answered.

Greengrass massaged her temples muttering something unintelligible. "That's very unfortunate. Who else knows about it? Does Davis know?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone."

"Good. Then, we'll just hope that there is really no one who knows about it. Just pretend that Veritaserum works."

Hermione nodded. She could do it. They would dose her with Veritaserum and then would believe her every word. However, she still felt uneasy.

"But what if someone else knows?" she asked.

"Then you won't stand a chance. In this case, I'll make sure you won't be given a Dementor's kiss, but it will be a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban. Now that I know you're Occlumens, it doesn't matter if we talk about Naga. If you'll be imprisoned, he'll get you out."

"He can get through the wards?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. However, he won't be able to do that for at least five months. A conjured spear pierced him and tore insides. We keep him unconscious, because we fear he'll die otherwise."

"But you said he'll make a full recovery!"

"He will. Until then he'll stay unconscious. You won't believe how difficult it is to use magic on him."

Hermione sighed and then she suddenly remembered Draco's words at the begin of the year. "It's Malfoys!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"I was warned by Draco on the train. Naga confirmed that he really meant it well. He said that I should watch my back this year. Oh Merlin! They killed two students just to frame me. How could they?"

"Malfoys killed many more during the last war. Nothing to be surprised about." Creusa closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't have much time left. Do you have anything else to say before I go?"

Hermione shook her head. "No... Yes! I mean, if I'll be convicted, would you please make sure that Naga doesn't do anything stupid?"

"Of course."

"What about my parents?"

"They're at our place," Creusa said. "You'll see them at the trial."

"How are they?" Hermione asked.

"They worry about you, but they're fine. A calming drought can do a wonder." Creusa smiled. "Anything else?"

"Luna Lovegood..."

"Daphne told me about her," Creusa said with a smile. "We'll protect her for you."

"Thank you."

"My advice. Use Occlumency during the trial and stay calm. Deny any accusations and don't talk too much."

Hermione nodded and watched as the woman left the cell. She was stupid to hope for a normal year. Two peaceful weeks was all she had been given. And she had worried about a bad teacher... Malfoys would pay.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**: **This chapter was written on 15.09.2012.** I couldn't wait until I get here, therefore I wrote it before the other chapters. Sorry that you had to wait for it so long :) And yeah, I'm very cruel :)

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Part II.**

**Chapter 22. **

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are charged with murder of Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe and unprovoked attack on Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Neville Longbottom using a dark creature. Do you have anything to say?" asked the judge. He was an ancient-looking wizard probably much older than Dumbledore.

Hermione looked at the judge and nodded. "I'm not guilty."

She looked at her parents and smiled reassuringly. The courtroom was quite big and despite Occlumency she was unnerved by the number of people that were looking at her. The members of the Noble Council were sitting behind the judge. Behind them was the rest of the Wizengamot. Albus Dumbledore sat next to the judge. Was he looking at her reassuringly? She smiled at him.

"At the wish of the Noble House of Greengrass, you will be tried by the Noble Council. I assume you were told the rules."

"Yes, Your Honor," Hermione said.

"The title is unnecessary," the judge said. "Let's begin then. Miss Granger, this is your signature. Thus you acknowledged the consequences of bringing the winged basilisk to the school with you. Do you have any objections?"

"No."

"You're aware that you are responsible for every harm done by the winged basilisk at Hogwarts."

"Yes," Hermione said. "I'm aware of that."

"There are few instances of questionable behaviour we decided to ignore, but there is one case we couldn't overlook. Pansy Marigold Parkinson, would you come forward?"

Hermione cursed silently, watching Pansy walking through the courtroom. She knew why Pansy was here, but at the same time, Hermione was sure, that she didn't do anything wrong back then.

"You've claimed that the accused threatened to kill you. Is that right?"

"Yes, she said she would use her snake to apparate me to the bottom of the lake or to the Hippogriffs' nest."

"Is that truth?" The judge asked Hermione.

"No," she answered. "I've never threatened Pansy Parkinson to use Naga against her."

"Do you have any evidences to the claim?" the judge asked Pansy.

"N-no, I have no evidences."

"Thank you. Please take your seat," the judge said. "Let's proceed. Petrification is a known ability of winged basilisks. Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Neville Longbottom were petrified and experts confirmed that the petrification was caused by the ability of a magical creature of the basilisk family. Chief Warlock, is that truth?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "The petrification is unmistakeably the result of such ability. However, it's unknown if the creature in question was the winged basilisk named Naga."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock. Hm... It's a known fact that winged basilisks have a very potent venom. It was found along with a few drops of blood. Experts confirmed that the place where the both substances had been found, is the very place where students Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe were killed. However, the venom doesn't match the samples that have been sold by Hermione Granger in the summer 1991."

"Objection," Lucius Malfoy called from his place. "There are evidences that the winged basilisk completed its maturation earlier this year. Experts confirmed that the samples, that had been taken before the maturation, can't be used as evidence. Experts confirmed that the substance found on the floor is the venom of a magical creature of the basilisk family."

"Chief Warlock, any objections?" the judge asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Experts didn't confirm that the venom belonged to the winged basilisk named Naga."

"Noted. Winged basilisks have the ability to move in space instantly without leaving a trace. Experts confirmed that the ability could be used to move the bodies of Cho Chang and Marietta. Chief Warlock, is that truth?"

"Yes," Albus said. "However, there are many other possible explanations to the absence of bodies. For one they could be... consumed."

Many people in the courtroom went pale. Hermione was glad that Dumbledore tried to defend her. How did it happen that her favorite people were Dumbledore and Voldemort? She shook her head.

"Objection," Malfoy called. "Only a large creature would be able to consume the bodies. Do you claim that such a creature was at Hogwarts and no one saw it? The same creature that can petrify and has a basilisk venom and therefore classified as a true basilisk."

"It's a possibility," Dumbledore said. "Hogwarts has many secrets and even I can't claim to know all of them."

"Chief Warlock, do you have any evidences for existence of such creature at Hogwarts?" the judge asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No."

"Thus I named all evidences for the guilt of Hermione Jean Granger. Can anyone provide evidences for innocence of the accused?"

"I request the use of Veritaserum," Creusa Greengrass called, "If the accused agrees."

"Miss Granger?" the judge asked.

"I agree," she answered.

"Objection." Hermione's heart sank at the sight of Malfoy's smirk. "The accused is an Occlumens and has immunity to the Veritaserum."

"She is just a twelve years old muggleborn," some member of the Wizengamot said. "There is no way she could learn Occlumency."

"Why don't we test it then?" Lucius Malfoy said. "The potion will show us if she has some Occlumency shields. Either passive or active."

"Chief Warlock," the judge said. "Do we have the potion to test it?"

"Yes," he said and turned to Hermione. "But before that, Miss Granger, are you an Occlumens? Beware, if you ever learned the art the potion will show it."

Hermione looked down. "I am an Occlumens."

Who could have known? No one. Only Hermione and Riddle. Had someone used the potion without her knowledge. Who could have done it? At Hogwarts? No, she had been very careful because of innocent pranks, love potions and nasty substances. Then how? The realization downed on her: the visit to the Davises. The tea. How stupid. She knew that she couldn't trust them, but she had been so careless.

"Objection sustained," the judge said. "Veritaserum can't be used to verify her innocence. Has anyone further evidences of the innocence of the accused?"

Hermione looked at Creusa Greengrass, but the woman shook her head.

"Before we proceed with the voting," the judge continued, "Is there anyone in the courtroom, who wants to claim inheritance of Houses of Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?" After a brief silence, the judge continued, "The Houses of Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will remain unclaimed and won't participate in the voting. Now we begin the voting. House of Black."

"I, Cassiopeia Black, find the accused not guilty," an old witch said. Hermione blinked not expection a not guilty vote from the House of Black.

"House of Bones," the judge called.

"I, Amelia Bones, find the accused not guilty," another witch said.

"House of Brown."

"I, Harold Brown, find the accused guilty."

"House of Crouch."

"I, Barty Crouch, find the accused guilty."

"House of Greengrass."

"I, Creusa Greengrass find the accused not guilty."

"House of Lestrange under regentship of House of Malfoy."

"I, Lucius Malfoy, find the accused guilty."

"House of Longbottom."

"I, Augusta Longbottom find the accused guilty."

"House of MacDougal."

"I, Edgar MacDougal, find the accused not guilty"

"House of Blishwick."

"I, Bert Blishwick find the accused guilty."

"House of Malfoy."

"I, Lucius Malfoy, find the accused guilty."

"House of Nott."

"I, Laurence Nott, find the accused guilty."

"House of Potter under regentship of House of Greengrass."

"I, Creusa Greengrass find the accused not guilty."

"House of Rosier."

"I, Ariana Rosier, find the accused not guilty."

Hermione whispered, "Thank you."

"House of Selwyn."

"I, Conrad Selwyn find the accused guilty."

"House of Urquart."

"I, Beatrice Urquart find the accused not guilty."

"Seven noble houses voted not guilty, eight noble houses voted guilty. Chief Warlock's vote will decide if the voting will be continued by the elected members of Wizengamot."

"I, Albus Dumbledore vote not guilty," the Headmaster said causing Hermione to sigh in relief. He still believed in her despite everything.

"Elected members of Wizengamot have the right to vote now. Those who want to vote guilty please raise your wands." To Hermione's horror the vast majority raised their wands. "Now those who want to vote not guilty raise their wands."

Hermione closed her eyes with her hands hearing her mother's cries that were almost immediately silenced. Despite her wish to stay calm and look strong tears appeared on her eyes and began to flow down her cheeks.

"With twenty six votes against seventeen Hermione Jean Granger is found guilty of murdering Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe and unprovoked attacks on Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Neville Longbottom. You are hereby sentenced to Azkaban for life. Non-magical parents of the perpetrator are to be immediately obliviated to remove all knowledge of magic. False memories of the perpetrator's death are to be implanted."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror and she shouted, "Not! Don't touch them! Please, don't touch..." A silencing charm slammed into her, but she continued to shout for the obliviators who moved to her parents to stop. Moments later the spell bolts connected with her parents and she knew that they had been obliviated. Then her parents were removed from the courtroom. It was cruel. She couldn't think of anything more cruel than this. To make them believe that Hermione had died. What right did they have to do that?

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you have anything to say?"

Sensing that the silencing charm was cancelled, she growled, "Yes."

She knew that they were sending her to death for a crime she hadn't comited. In a few years she would either go insane or just die. Naga would or would not get her out of there. Maybe they would strengthen the wards. What would the Dark Lord think about it? He had hoped for her answer, an answer she wouldn't be able to give. She guessed that he would be pretty annoyed with Malfoys and his allies.

The noise in the courtroom died down and she began to speak, "Soon the Dark Lord will be back and I promise you Malfoy, Nott and the others who voted guilty, he'll make you pay."

And then she cackled hysterically not realizing that she reminded many of Bellatrix Lestrange. That was probably an extremely stupid thing to say and do, Hermione soon realized, as it caused a great deal of panic in the courtroom, but she was pleased to see the horrified expressions on the faces of Laurence Nott and Lucius Malfoy. They hadn't expected her to say that and probably began to wonder why she would say that. That was a small payback, a big one would follow. Though exactly the same horror on Dumbledore's face made her feel uncomfortable. But she decided to play her part till the end and smirked at the two Death Eaters.

The world blackened around her as a stunner hit her. She woke up in a smelly dirty cell. It was cold and she had only a prisoner robe on her, but she knew that magic wouldn't let her freeze. It would be cold, very cold, but she wouldn't freeze. But did it really matter? She was at the worst place possible, at Azkaban. She sobbed and began to cry.

"Hey." She turned to the male sound of the voice and crouched to the door that had a small opening for meals at the bottom. It would be nice to have someone to speak to. Even if the man probably was insane. "Are you there?"

"Yes," she answered. It was too dark to see anything through the hole. "Where are you?"

"In the cell across," the man answered. "I saw them dragging you into the cell. You looked very young. But perhaps it was the light."

"I'm thirteen," she said.

"For Merlin's sake! What did you do to deserve a high security ward?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Hermione answered and after a few seconds added, "I'm serious, I'm not guilty."

She heard a soft laugh through the door. "Well, welcome to the club. I'm not guilty either, but I though that I was the only serious in this thrice damned apartment."

He didn't seem to be too insane. Perhaps he was a new prisoner, just like her. "I'm Hermione by the way."

"I'm serious."

Or perhaps she had been wrong and he was completely nuts. "What do you mean by being serious?"

Her neighbour howled in laughter and said, "Never thought that I would be able to do it again... It's the name of mine. Just like the brightest star in the night sky. Sirius. Sirius Black. And you've just made me laugh for the first time in ten years."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Sometimes we all jump to wrong conclusions :) Read, review.

**BTW: **You're awesome! 45 Reviews for the chapter 22! Thank you!

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Part II.**

**Chapter 23.**

"What have we done?" Lucius said in a distant voice.

Narcissa scowled. Her husband had been sitting in the chair for last hour and all he had said was this bullshit. She had read Prophet, it stated that everything went well.

"Lucius, snap out of it!" she exclaimed attempting to slap him on the face.

"Don't touch me, woman," he hissed, as he caught her hand. "It's all your fault. You convinced me to use the diary. It's all your whispers. I shouldn't have touched the girl."

"What? What are you talking about?" Narcissa asked a bit frightened by his tone. "She's just a mudblood, why would..."

He laughed. "Oh... if you'd have seen her, you wouldn't say that. Tell me, Narcissa, what was your sister Bellatrix doing in the 1979?"

"What has Bella to do with it?"

"She was out of the country," he said. "Or so the Dark Lord said."

"Still I'm..."

"Shut up, Narcissa. Do you know what the girl's last words were? They're not in the Prophet." He paused. "_Soon the Dark Lord will be back and I promise you Malfoy, Nott and the others who voted guilty, he'll make you pay. _That's what she said."

Narcissa frowned, but shook her head, "It's just words of a little scared girl, you don't..."

"I said, if you'd have seen her, you wouldn't say that," Lucius said. "I saw her eyes. She believed every word she was saying. She _knows_ that he'll be back. And then..."

He raised his hands over his head in frustration. "She laughed. Just like your bloody sister. I swear, for a moment I saw Bellatrix. And I wasn't alone in this. She got the whole courtroom in panic, not by her words, but by her bloody cackle and appearance. Earned herself a high security ward with that little stunt. That's when I saw that her eyes were just like your sister's. And her nose just like your grandfather's."

Narcissa paled, realizing what he was implying. "You aren't saying that..."

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying. The little 'mudblood' is a Black. Bellatrix was always special to the Dark Lord. You know well, that he cared about no one, but her. And you know that your sister loved no one but the Dark Lord. But let's get to the point. February 1979. Bellatrix disappeared and then returned December 1979. The Dark Lord told us she were on a Mission outside of the country."

"The same year when Hermione Granger was born," he continued his monologue. "The same girl that seems to be a Black. The same girl who knows that He'll be back. The same girl who threatens me that He'll make me pay for what I've done. The same girl who can talk to snakes. I don't believe Davis that the girl can't. She's a Parselmouth, otherwise the snake wouldn't listen to her. The same girl that excels at Hogwarts and at the age of twelve mastered Occlumency and magical perception. Who could have taught her that? Do you get it now, why I think that we've done a horrible mistake?"

"Perhaps we're jumping to wrong conclusions," Narcissa muttered.

"And all this is just a coincidence? Are you completely out of your mind?!"

"Then we should flee!" she exclaimed.

"Where? He'll find us, you know it damn well."

"Then we'll beg him for forgiveness." She stepped back, because for a moment he looked like he was going to strangle her.

"My Lord, please forgive us," he said mockingly. "We've accidentally sent your daughter to Azkaban. What the hell are you talking about, Narcissa? I should have married Andromeda. Merlin knows she has a better sense of reality." He sighed and shook his head. "Let's just hope that we're wrong."

Narcissa nodded.

* * *

The smell was the first sense Harry regained. It smelled of the Greengrasses. Then came the memories. He had been lying in a chair waiting for Hermione, when it had happened. There was no smell or noise to warn him. Just a sudden pain. His instincts kicked in and he jumped to the first safe place that he thought of. The Greengrass Manor. As he was losing his consciousness, he heard a young female frightened voice.

"Mom! There's a snake here!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked around. The sense of smell had failed him once, so even if he was smelling only Creusa Greengrass, he still wanted to confirm it with his own eyes. His sense of smell didn't lie to him this time.

"Don't worry, Naga," Creusa said. "I'm not sure how well you can understand me, but please, be calm."

He hissed, demanding an explanation. Not that they could understand him, but Creusa, apparently, didn't need to be told.

"Something attacked students at Hogwarts," she said, "And you were blamed. Please, don't do anything stupid, I swore to Hermione that I wouldn't let you. The Ministry sent wizards to kill you."

He hissed in anger and was ready to jump to the Ministry, but stopped himself. Hermione didn't wish him to do that. Besides, he didn't know where the Ministry was. He decided to hear Creusa out.

"Unfortunately, Hermione was blamed too and was sent to Azkaban. I'd ask you to wait and regain strength, but I know you wouldn't wait. Besides, Hermione has to be broken out as soon as possible. Can you sense her?"

Harry hissed, beginning to panic. Hermione, they did something to Hermione! He would kill them.

"I hope you can. When you get her, please don't return here, and don't bring her to parents. Go to her grandfather. I've already talked to him about everything. Now..."

He didn't hear what she said, because he had already jumped to Hermione. He couldn't wait anymore. He appeared in a small cell that smelled horribly. It was cold and dark there. Hermione was sitting in a corner by the door, her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked starved, sunken cheeks and dirty hair, but a weak smile was on her face. She was talking to someone.

"Ah, Sirius you've got to be kidding me. There's no way McGonagall would let something like this slide."

Someone laughed from behind the door. "She's a big softy behind her stern mask. She loves mischief even if she hides it well." The man sighed. "Dementors will come soon."

Harry hissed and crept to Hermione. "Naga!" Hermione exclaimed taking him in her arms. "You came... You're alright and you came... I'm so happy... I'm..." Harry snuggled at her cheek as he sensed that she was crying. "I'm so glad that you're okay..."

"Hey are you alright there? I hope you didn't begin to hallucinate all of sudden," said the man she had been talking to earlier.

"I hope I didn't," Hermione said wiping her face from tears. "Naga would you get me and him out of here? Somewhere safe."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He jumped with Hermione to the man, winded around the two ignoring the man's protest and jumped to some forest he remembered from his time before he met Hermione. Three jumps weakened him, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to use th ability more than two times. He needed to recover faster, it wasn't the time to be weak.

"Merlin's pants!" Sirius exclaimed. "You've got us out! I wasn't sure if you weren't just pulling my leg, when you were telling me about the snake. It's creepy by the way."

"You look old," Hermione noted looking at the man.

"You look... dirty," he said.

"Oh you're the one to talk, you fleabag," she said and patted Naga.

Snow was everywhere. Why was there snow? Why was it so cold? It was strange, because his instincts were telling him that it was winter, but how could it be winter already? Then he realized: he was unconscious for months, that's why Hermione looked so different. She spent months in that horrible place. All because he wasn't careful enough.

"We need a wand," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"And a place to stay," Sirius added.

Harry could sense her wand that was made using his tooth. He hissed to Hermione, but she shook her head and she said, "I'm not sure it's safe. Considering what I've said in the courtroom, I'm not sure if Dumbledore still believes that I'm innocent."

"What did you say?" Sirius asked. "You've never told me."

"I..." Hermione paused in hesitation and looked away.

"It's alright," the man said. "If you don't want to talk about..."

"It's not that... I'm just..." She began to cry once again. Harry snuggled against her cheek and she continued, "I'm scared of what you would think about me if you'd know everything."

Sirius placed his hand on her head and she flinched. What happened to Hermione while he wasn't with her? And who was the man?

"Don't worry about it," Sirius told her softly. "I won't think bad of you. But let's talk about it later. Right now we have to find a place to stay."

Her grandfather. Harry hissed. "Who?" Hermione asked confused. "Not mom... and dad." Her eyes widened. "Grandfather!"

"I'm not!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I mean my grandfather," Hermione explained annoyed.

"No way, I'm not old enough to be your grandpa."

"Oh, just shut up," she said. "Be serious for a minute."

"I'm always serious."

"Right." Hermione groaned. "My grandfather is a squib, we'll go to him. Naga says something about him waiting for me. I think."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Naga, take us to the place where we have camped a year and a half ago."

Harry hissed and took the two humans with him on the jump. As he appeared there, he immediately tasted the air. No one was near. He looked at Hermione and she nodded.

"Grandpa lives only five hours away on foot," she said.

"We shouldn't leave the forest," Sirius said.

"Yeah, we would attract too much attention dressed in these rags," Hermione agreed looking at her prisoner robe in disgust. "I want to take a bath."

"Well..." Suddenly the man stopped in his tracks. "Your grandfather. Why do you think he'll welcome me? You might be his family, but I... I'm just an escapee."

"Sirius, I'm sure he'll welcome you."

"I hope you're right."

Hermione shrugged and they continued to walk. Harry hated cold weather. Though he wasn't cold-blooded like other snakes, he still preferred warm places. Harry looked at the man and wondered why Hermione trusted him. They appeared to be friends. Was that just because they both had been Azkaban prisoners?

Harry wasn't sure how the pair managed to reach the destination. They were very weak, didn't have appropriate clothes, but they still got unnoticed to her grandfather's house even if they were almost dying from exhaustion. Without Harry's help they would be noticed by muggles at least six times, but his well-timed warnings helped them to avoid muggles.

The house wasn't very large, but neither was it small. Harry couldn't smell any danger, but as he learned he couldn't rely on his senses completely. But he still hissed to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and walked to the door, took the door knocker and slammed it three times. A minute later an old man opened the door and looked at them suspiciously. Harry could relate, Hermione was barely recognizable. And the man next to her wasn't any less suspicious.

"Grandpa?" Hermione said weakly.

"Hermione?" her grandfather said, his eyes widened.

"G-grandfather?" Sirius said in disbelief.

* * *

A/N: Before you flame me, no, Hermione isn't his daughter. I believe it's obvious that Malfoys simply didn't have all facts and jumped to wrong conclusions ;)

P.S. I might consider to write a flashback chapter about her time in Azkaban later.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N:** Well, I don't know what to say. 70 Reviews for the last chapter? You're getting even more awesome._

_**BTW**: 1000 favorites! :)_

_Lot's of dialogues in this chapter._

_P.S. Once again. **Harry will become human again, but later!**_

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Part II.**

**Chapter 24. **

"G-grandfather?"

The old man glared at Sirius for a moment and then said, "I don't know who you are, young man, but I'm not your grandfather. I have only one grandchild, and she's here."

Despite her tiredness, Hermione sniggered. "Grandpa, it's Sirius Black. And Sirius, this is Marius Black."

"You're Black!" Sirius exclaimed pointing at Hermione with a finger.

"I might have forgotten to tell you," she said. with a smile. "May we come in?"

Marius nodded, saying, "Come in."

"Naga said you're aware of... Do you know about the situation? Are we safe here?"

He nodded grimly. "Aye," he answered. "But we need to move soon."

He tried to embrace Hermione, but she took a step back and looked down. Harry hissed worriedly: she wasn't alright.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"What have these barbarians done to you, Hermione?"

"Azkaban can do this," Sirius said angrily.

Marius glanced at him and said, "You're the Pollux' grandson, aren't you?" As Siruis nodded, Marius continued, "That explains why you thought I were your grandfather. They've always told me how I look like my older brother. Oh, how disappointed they were, when they realized that I don't have magic. But what an irony, they're all dead and the squib is still alive!"

"Dead?" Sirius asked.

"Aye, Cassiopeia was the last and she has died a few months ago. It's you and me now," the squib said. "Hermione, why don't you take a bath, while I prepare a meal?"

Hermione glanced at Sirius, than at her grandfather. "Grandpa, he was wrongly convicted, just like me."

"We'll see," Marius said. "Now go."

Hermione nodded and left, while Harry decided to stay in the room with Sirius and her grandfather. He wanted to hear what they would talk be talking about. For a few minutes they didn't say a word, Marius was warming up dishes and Sirius was uncomfortably looking at the squib. Finally Marius filled two cups of tea and offered one to Sirius.

"You know," Marius began the conversation. If Harry wasn't wrong Marius had a muggle pistol in his hand. "Until this year, I didn't pay much attention to the magical world. I read some news, talked to a few people, but mostly I was living a normal muggle life. Well, not really normal. But I heard about you." Before Sirius could tell anything, Marius continued, "However, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for Hermione's sake. I warn you, don't even think about doing anything stupid, boy. I might be old, but I assure you that I can shoot very well. Now, talk."

"As Hermione said, I'm innocent," Sirius said. "I never was a Death Eater. I just trusted... a wong person with the lives of my best friends."

"Since I was forced to rejoin the wizarding world, I read about what happened," the squib said, "Let me get this straight, you claim that you haven't betrayed Potters and you haven't killed Peter Pettigrew and muggles eleven years ago."

Harry almost jumped. He didn't expect them to talk about his human family. Not that he cared about his family, but it would be still very interesting to hear.

"I never betrayed Potters," Sirius said. "As for Pettigrew, that insane bastard killed himself along with muggles to frame me. But if he hadn't done that, I would have killed him for leading You-Know-Who to James and Lily."

Harry couldn't sense any lies, but once again he refused to trust his senses. Still... Sirius hadn't been the one to betray his parents. Who was this Pettigrew? He had to learn more about his family if only to be able to protect himself. He had to know who he could trust.

Marius asked, "Do you have any evidences?"

"No," he answered shaking his head. "But I was sentenced to Azkaban without a trial, so if someone from a noble house demands a trial... I've still got a chance."

"A fat chance," Marius said, waving his hand. "I'll believe you for now, mostly because of Veritaserum in your tea."

Sirius choked on tea and exclaimed, "What?"

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a squib." Marius smiled and handed over a vial with some substance. "Antidote."

Sirius swallowed the antidote and said with a sigh, "You'd be sorted into Slytherin."

"Nothing wrong with being Slytherin. Hermione is one and I'm proud of her." He placed a soup plate for Sirius and said, "Eat."

Soon Hermione came to the room wearing new clothes. She looked better, but still far from Hermione Harry was used to. Didn't they give her meals in Azkaban? Sirius stood up and went for the bathroom. Marius followed him to give something clean to wear, but returned a minute later. He placed a soup plate before her and the girl immediately began to gobble it causing the squib to frown.

"How are mom and dad?" Hermione asked.

Marius closed his eyes and shook his head. "They're out of the country."

The spoon she was holding fell out of her hand and she said, "What? Why?"

"For their own safety. You should realize that they would get a visit once the Ministry realizes you've escaped," he explained. "Don't worry, they know that you're alive and you'll see them soon."

Hermione shrugged. "Did the Greengrasses arrange all this?"

"Partly. I'm not completely useless either," Marius smiled. "After your cousin gets out of the bath we'll use a safe portkey to a warded safehouse. You'll stay there until we find some evidences of your innocence."

"Is there a chance?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know," he answered. "Creusa Greengrass works with Albus Dumbledore on it."

Hermione blinked. "Dumbledore believes me?"

"Aye, he does," Marius said. "I was told that he wanted to shut down Hogwarts after the trial. The Board of Governors overruled him. As a result a few families pulled their kids out of Hogwarts."

"Really?" she asked in a hope that she didn't turn the whole wizarding world against her by saying those stupid things in the trial.

"Well, not many parents did that," he said realizing why she was so hopeful. "Only eighteen families: Creusa Greengrass, her allies and sworn minor Houses. Mostly. Dumbledore believes that there is a basilisk in the school, but most people think that he just can't accept that a star student went on rampage like that. Considering that there were no more attacks, it doesn't look good for you. But keep a stiff upper lip."

"Still, it's something," she said. "The Headmaster has got my wand. Can I get it then?"

He nodded. "Aye, your wand is at the safehouse," he answered thoughtfully. "Now tell me, why did you trust Sirius?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I felt like he was telling truth. But even if he wasn't, I owe him my sanity. You know, most of prisoners go mad there in the first weeks. Without him... without someone to talk..." She whipped her eyes with a hand and continued to speak in a trembling voice, "I'd have gone mad there. Those creatures... even Occlumency didn't help me much. It was always cold, I felt hopeless. Every happy memory..."

Harry crept to Hermione and wound around her touching her cheek, desperately trying to calm her down. He felt responsible for what had happened to her.

"It's not your fault," Hermione muttered. "Don't ever think that you're responsible."

"You have a very strange relationship with the snake," her grandfather said.

"He was my first friend," she said. "And I think he's my only... well, besides Sirius, real friend."

"A snake," her grandpa said raising an eyebrow. He sighed. "I should have paid more attention to the family."

"I wish I had known that you were a squib," Hermione said. "You would have been able to tell me so much. If you had been in England..."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, but I didn't expect you to be a witch, Hermione. Your father is a muggle, not even a squib like me. And I had my own duties."

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she said. "How did you learn about me?"

"At the Christmas," he answered. "When your parents said that you're dead."

Her eyes widened. "Oh... But you said that their memories were restored."

"After I got in contact with Creusa Greengrass," he explained. "She decided that it would be safer for them to know nothing. At least that's what she told me. However, I believe she dismissed them as muggles."

Hermione scowled. "That bitch."

"Aye," Marius said smiling. "But, language, Hermione."

The witch blushed. "Sorry," she muttered. "Their family has a history with muggles."

"That I heard," Marius said with a nod.

"What did those bastards implanted in their minds anyway?"

"A gas explosion," he growled. "Morons. Used the standard excuse and didn't do their job well enough. I almost instantly recognized the signs of an obliviation. I went to the Ministry and discovered that you had been sentenced to Azkaban. It would be an understatement to say that I was surprised."

"And then?"

"I began to research the whole affair... I don't know why you had the need to be involved in high politics." He grimaced. "You made powerful friends, but powerful enemies as well."

"I hate politics," Sirius said causing Hermione and Marius to turn around. "Thanks for the clothes by the way."

After the bath, Sirius clearly looked better than earlier. Harry had to admit that there was something similar in the features of the three. A bit less in Hermione's case, but the men looked very alike, had the same black hair even though Marius had some grey. Considering that he was seventy six, it was quite surprising that his hair retained colour, but Harry guessed that it had something to do with him being a squib. Perhaps squibs shared longer lifespans with wizards.

"Oh, Sirius," Hermione said with a smile, "You don't look like an old fleabag anymore."

Sirius snorted. "You aren't half as ugly either, Hermione."

"If you're done, we have to use the portkey," Marius said and took a hat from the table. "Hermione, ready for the portkey?"

"Yes," she answered. "Will you go with us?"

"Aye," her grandfather said. "Hold on the hat."

"The hat?" Hermione asked in confusion, as she grabbed it.

"It's a portkey, Hermione." Marius explained and then called, "Safehouse."

Harry had thought that traveling by floo was bad, but portkey was much worse. He wondered what perverted mind could invent something like this. As Hermione fell down the floor with him, Harry hissed furiously, cursing foolish wizards, promising a painful death to the creator of the damned device.

Hermione giggled. "Naga, don't be so mean," she said, standing up. "I missed you so much."

"I hate portkeys," Marius said.

"Who doesn't?" Sirius asked with a snort, looking around.

"This place can be reached only by a special portkey," Marius explained. "Only Creusa Greengrass can create one."

"And what if we want to get out?" Hermione asked.

"You can get out at any time," he answered. "And, well, the snake can breach the wards to take you back in. But, don't leave this place."

"I understand," Hermione said and gasped as she noticed her wand on the coffee table.

Hermione laughed as the wand produced sparks in her hand. Harry could feel how happy she was. For a moment he wished he had a wand himself, but he dismissed the thought.

"There are only two bedrooms, since we didn't expect you to tag along," Marius said to Sirius, "You'll have to sleep here, on the couch."

Sirius waved his hand. "I don't mind. Anything is better than Azkaban." He shuddered. "By the way, what will Greengrass say once she realizes that I'm here?"

"No idea," Marius answered, "But I doubt she will miss a chance to get you on the Noble Council, now when Malfoys got to vote for Blacks."

"The hell I'll be involved in politics!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's actually the only thing that's worse than Azkaban."

The old man frowned. "You'll just allow Malfoys to do what they want?"

"That's not what I meant... Ah Merlin's pants, old man, I've just got out of hell. Can we talk about politics later?"

"Aye, but think about what you will tell Greengrass. I seriously doubt that she'll do anything to help you if you prove yourself to be stubbornly useless."

"I've got it, old man."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Warning: another character death.**_

_Double update again! :) Read and review! )_

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Part II.**

**Chapter 25.**

Deep in dungeons of the ancient castle, in the hall of Chamber of Secrets, stood a young red-haired girl. She held a long sword in her hand. Her other hand lay on the head of a terrible beast. Once mighty, now dead. Her eyes were sad and apologetic as she was looking at the Basilisk. Next to the dead Basilisk lay an unconscious seventh year Slytherin.

"What a damn mess," she said and looked at the conjured sword in disgust as it began to disappear.

Then she stared at her tiny hands and began to laugh madly. For him, the Dark Lord, to be stuck in the body of a child. A first year at that. It would make it difficult for him to control his magic for some time. Besides, how would he get his Death Eaters to follow him when he was in this bloody Weasley girl's body. But it was still better than nothing. He had a body a year earlier than he had expected and what is important, no one knew about it. That meant, he would have at least an additional year to prepare. Furthermore, he had a good opportunity to mould Hermione Granger into the weapon he needed now.

'How is the girl, by the way?' he wondered and began to sort through the redhead's memories. A few minutes later he scowled and growled, "Those fools will pay."

Hermione Granger had been in Azkaban and he had no way to tell if she still was sane after months in the prison. Her Occlumency shields weren't strong enough to withstand Dementors. Many, especially a young girl like her, would break after only a week in Azkaban. At least she had escaped, but if the prison had already broken her, she would be of no use to him.

"Damn moron," Tom Riddle cursed. It was a simple task of keeping an important object safe and the fool managed to create this mess out of it. One wasted Horcrux, potentially ruined weapon named Hermione, five dead students, the dead Basilisk, and he, reborn in the body of an eleven years old girl.

He had no choice but to convince everyone that Ginny and Hermione were innocent and to do that he would need a scapegoat. He looked at the unconscious student and pointed a wand at him. Then he sent a reviving spell. The student opened his eyes, but before he could say anything, Riddle used Legilimency.

Almost a hour later Tom Riddle stupefied the student again, stepped back and sighed. It was very exhausting to cast such complex spells in his new body. The student's memories were rewritten so that no one would ever suspect anything. He would be a perfect scapegoat. But there was still one single evidence of what really occurred in the Chamber of Secrets. The wand. It didn't work well for him. Obviously, he wasn't Ginny Weasley. Therefore he would need to get another wand from Ollivander. This wand had to be destroyed to erase evidences of the spells that had been used with it.

He took the wand from the Slytherin student and sent another stunner at him. Then Tom burned down Ginny's wand with a simple fire spell and looked around. Evidences destroyed, the scapegoat ready. He glanced at the carcass of the Basilisk and sadness entered his eyes again. There weren't many things precious to him, but the serpent was one of them.

"Rest in peace," he whispered.

* * *

Hermione sat in the living room, reading a book on advanced Transfiguration. She had convinced Sirius to teacher her animagus transformation. It was still beyond her skills. At first she had to learn more about transfiguration. Perhaps in a year or two she would get her animal form if Sirius would continue to tutor her.

"Hermione," her mother called from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready."

She closed the book with a sigh and walked to the dining room. Grandpa Marius, Sirius and her parents were already at the table waiting for her. A big family in hiding, Merlin's pants. She sighed.

"Did you see Naga?" she asked as she sat down.

"Aye, he vanished after Jean gave him a chicken," her grandfather said.

"The snake is probably on the roof," Sirius said, "It's sunny today."

She pouted. "I hope he'll come around."

"You didn't let him get his revenge. Obviously, he is angry," Sirius answered. "I still say you should have let him kill the bastards."

"Sirius!" Jean exclaimed.

"Excuse me, Jean," Sirius said. "But you have to agree that the Malfoys..."

"Hermione was right," Marius interrupted him. "Creusa informed me earlier this day that the Malfoys updated their wards. The snake wouldn't get through. Besides," he said with a smile. "Don't you know? Revenge is a dish best served cold. They've pulled their son out of Hogwarts and don't leave their Manor."

"Father," Edward said sternly. "It's not the place and the time to talk about it. Especially not when Hermione is at the table."

"Your daughter has seen..."

This again. Hermione sighed and began to eat. Every single family meeting ended in a quarrel. Her parents couldn't accept that she wasn't the same innocent girl she had been. Grandfather had apparently made it his personal mission to get under her father's skin. And Sirius, the typical Gryffindork, didn't know how to keep his head cool. She knew it was just because of the constant stress. Living in hiding was difficult for everyone.

Suddenly they heard someone fall down to the floor and they rushed to the living room. Hermione didn't even notice that Naga climbed onto her. In the living room was Creusa Greengrass and before they could utter a word, she handed over a copy of Evening Prophet.

_**HERMIONE GRANGER IS INNOCENT!**_

_Hermione Granger, Muggleborn celebrity of the Wizarding World, the youngest prisoner of Azkaban, famous for owning the first domesticated winged basilisk and being among the two first persons to ever break out of the prison, is innocent of the attacks at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Even if someone had some doubts, after the shocking words spoken by Hermione Granger at the end of the trial, only few stayed unconvinced in her guilt. The latest events at Hogwarts showed us that sometimes even an evident proof isn't enough to avoid mistakes. The miscarriage of justice in Hermione Granger's case is a perfect example._

Suddenly, Hermione found herself being hugged by the whole family. They were congratulating her and much to her annoyance hindering her to read further.

"There is more. Let's read," she said finally.

_**A first year student defeats a thousand years old Basilisk.**_

_The truth about horrible events at Hogwarts was revealed by young Ginevra Weasley, first year student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today, on 8th May she was taken by the culprit to the secret dungeon of the school, legendary Chamber of Secrets. Ginny Weasley managed to free herself and engage in duel with Marcus Flint, the seventh year Slytherin student._

"_He was controlled by a dangerous dark magic artifact," said Ginny Weasley. "It was a diary."_

_Controlled by the dark magic, Marcus Flint unleashed a thousand years old Basilisk on the young courageous girl. But then she was saved by the appearance of some mysterious sword in her hand. Maybe it was the long lost Sword of Gryffindor? It's believed that the sword would come to aid the true Gryffindor in the time of need. Was the old legend true?_

"_It's just appeared out of nowhere. Right in my hand," Ginny Weasley said._

_The Basilisk's eyes have the power to instantly kill anyone who looks into them. They cause petrification to anyone who looks indirectly into them. This power has petrified Fred and George Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Ginny Weasley knew about the power and closed her eyes._

"_I didn't really do anything, It's a bloody Basilisk! I've just fell down to the knees awaiting death and raised the sword over my head. It was just a coincidence that the Basilisk struck at that exact moment," Ginny Weasley told the aurors._

_The girl was indeed lucky to raise the sword at the right moment. The great serpent impaled itself on the sword, dying immediately. Ginny Weasley was knocked back by the impact, but stood up immediately and saw Marcus Flint lying on the floor unconscious. Apparently the dead beast's tail hit his head._

_Seeing the chance, the brave girl destroyed the diary with the sword releasing the older student from clutches of the Dark Magic. The experts were able to confirm the presence of traces of dark magic in the diary that had been found in the Chamber of Secrets._

_As the one who defeated the beast, Ginevra Weasley claimed the carcass as her property. The ingredients gathered from the dead Basilisk will be sold at auction organized by Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary in cooperation with Gringotts._ _According to our experts the summary cost of all Basilisk's parts exceeds 50,000 Galleons and that makes the heroic girl the richest underage witch in the world._

_More about Ginevra Weasley on p. 7-9._

"An eleven years old girl defeated a Basilisk?" Sirius said in disbelief. "This has to be a joke!"

"Do you have another explanation?" Hermione said shaking her head. "Coincidences happen all the time and the girl was just lucky to stay alive."

"But it's still unbelievable. Basilisks are huge creatures!

"Size has nothing to do with strength," Hermione said. "I'm sure Naga would kick the Basilisk's arse."

"Language, Hermione," Jean said.

"Anyway, I don't envy her," Hermione continued. "She's probably as much celebrity as me now. I didn't like the attention at all, neither did it help me."

"She's a pure-blood, Hermione," Sirius said. "She won't have a half of the problems you had. Besides, one thing is to own a winged basilisk, the other thing is to kill a true basilisk," Sirius said. "I doubt someone will be stupid enough to bother her."

"I don't know, they shouldn't have bothered me either," she said. "Here is more about me."

_**Kiss On Sight order suspended**_

_Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge suspended the order of Dementor's Kiss for__Hermione Jean Granger after the new important discoveries had been made at Hogwarts. Reconsideration of her case is planned for the Wizengamot Session on 10th May._

_Ministry of Magic advises everyone to stay on alert. "We have to remind people, that she (Hermione Jean Granger) escaped the Azkaban along with a very dangerous convict, Sirius Black. Of course, considering the situation, we won't hold the poor child responsible, but we have to assume the worst. The girl might have already been killed or worse," said the Head of the Auror Office Rufus Scrimgeour._

"Or worse." Hermione snickered. "I have to live with the fleabag in the same house."

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed as everyone laughed. Everyone was relieved that the nightmare was in the past. The tension was finally broken.

"Congratulations are in order, Hermione," Creusa Greengrass said. "You'll have to stay here for another two days just in case, then you'll be able to return to Hogwarts."

"I wish I could continue private lessons here," she muttered with a sigh.

"Unfortunately, it's not an option," Creusa said and looked at Sirius. "And Sirius, your turn's next. With Hermione's help I'll be able to convince the majority of the Council to vote not guilty on your case. It isn't the ideal solution, people will still blame you, but at least you will be a free man."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Here I am with another chapter. Quite angsty chapter... I finished a major Charlie Foxtrot chapter too, but there are still lots of chapters in between. The Fourth Year is going to be the longest year... But right now we're still in the Second! :)

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Part II.**

**Chapter 26.**

Hermione opened her eyes lying in her bed. The darkness around her was almost tangible, like clouds. It was cold... freezingly cold. She began to breathe harder, because she recognized this coldness. It was unnatural, they were close, they would touch her again because they were coming closer.

"Sirius!" she cried out panicky.

But no one answered. Where were Sirius and Marius? What was happening? She was trying to get up, but horror paralyzed her and she couldn't move. She was in the world of suffering and despair. Then she saw them. Creatures in long hooded cloaks, they were swirling around her, enjoying her fear, feeding on her positive emotions and memories.

"No! Stay away! Don't touch me!"

It was the one of the most horrible things one could feel, their fingers on one's skin. She wasn't in Azkaban, where they would touch her every single day, why were they here? And then she saw a Dementor right before her, its mouth was getting closer to hers.

"No!..."

Suddenly something hit her on the cheek and she heard Sirius saying, "Hermione! It's just a nightmare."

She jumped off from him and fell down on the floor, her eyes were moving frantically searching for Dementors. But they weren't in the room. Only Naga, wound around her, Sirius and Marius, who were trying to calm her down. It was just a dream, just like always. She hated these nightmares.

"I'm fine," Hermione muttered.

"The hell you're fine," Sirius argued. "Hermione, you should talk to the healers."

"I did, they said it's normal and it will take time until I get over it," she said and looked at the wand clock. Seven in the morning already. "I'll take a bath."

"Hermione..."

"I'm alright, Sirius."

As she entered the bathroom, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Cold sweat, bloodshot eyes and deathly pale skin. Hermione rubbed her hands, she still could feel the unnatural cold. How could these nightmares be so real? How would she sleep in Hogwarts just in a few days? She shook her head and ran the water.

Hermione didn't come out for hours, trying to recover from the nightmare. Of course she could cut off her emotions with Occlumency shields, but that wouldn't solve the problem. Hermione didn't dare to hope that she would ever be completely free from these dreams, but, at least, she didn't have the nightmares every day now.

Later that day, Hermione stood in the living room holding the latest issue of the Evening Prophet in her hands. The Noble Council voted Sirius not guilty. Even though Hermione was happy for him, she was disgusted by the judicial system of the wizarding world. They acknowledged that they were wrong in her case and didn't even consider a compensation. And now despite that almost everyone was convinced in his guilt, they exonerated him. Not because they had proven him to be innocent, no... They did it just because Creusa had used Hermione to convince Augusta Longbottom, Harold Brown and Bert Blishwick to vote not guilty. Guilt-driven and afraid of eventual vicious articles in the Daily Prophet, they did as asked.

"Congratulations, Sirius," Hermione said, dropping the magazine to the table.

Sirius shook his head. "Yeah... Now Creusa owns my arse."

"I'm sure you'd prefer it other way round," she noted.

Sirius sniggered. "Hermione, you should be glad that your parents couldn't hear this. Though, I admit she has a very nice arse."

Hermione shook her head in amusement, but suddenly her face turned very serious. "There is something I've wanted to tell you. Except Naga and my family you're the only the only one I trust. Well, you're part of my family too. It's just I think you deserve to know, and I desperately want someone to talk about it... but I'm still afraid of what you would think about me. "

"Hermione, I promise that my opinion won't change. I spent months in Azkaban with you. You say that you owe your sanity to me, but it's the same for me. You taught me that there is always something worth living for. Even if you think that you've lost everything..." He paused and looked her in the eyes. "Does it have something to do with the words you said after your trial?"

Hermione looked away and muttered, "Yes."

"I thought so," Sirius said.

"The Dark Lord..."

"You never call him You-Know-Who, by the way. It's always the Dark Lord."

She shrugged. "Most Slytherins call him like that. But don't interrupt me, it's hard enough to tell as it is. During my first year he was giving me private lessons while possessing Professor Quirrell..."

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I didn't know that, of course," Hermione said quickly. "I thought he was just Quirrell."

"Are you sure? I mean, he's dead!"

"He isn't dead. I witnessed a short duel between him and Dumbledore. The Headmaster clearly recognized him."

"How the bloody Hell, Dumbledore allowed that to happen?" Sirius asked angrily standing up.

"I don't know, Sirius..."

Pacing to and fro, he demanded, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," she answered. "He taught me Occlumency, magical perception, dueling..."

"Dark Arts?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"No," she answered, blanching. "Quite the contrary, he warned me off Dark Arts."

"Weird," Sirius muttered distantly. "Why did he teach you?"

"I've no idea," she lied. "He knew about my grandpa. In fact it was him, who told me that I'm related to Blacks."

Suddenly he looked her in the eyes and asked, "Why did you threaten Council members that he'll make them pay?"

She wanted to tell him. She wanted it out, because Hermione needed to talk about it with someone. Since the fateful trial, there was a great appeal in joining the Dark Lord to get her revenge. An appeal, Hermione knew, was very wrong. Her parents wouldn't understand and her grandpa, she didn't trust him enough to talk about it. However, how could she tell Sirius about it? He lost everything because of Voldemort. He spent years in Azkaban because of the stupid war. How could she tell him that Riddle asked her to join him and that she was considering it?

"Because he asked me to join him," she said quickly and almost instantly regretted it.

"He... did what?" Sirius asked, placing his arms on her shoulders.

"He asked me to join his cause, Sirius," she repeated.

"But you declined, didn't you? You wouldn't..." Probably, her eyes and hesitation told him about her inner conflict. "You can't be serious."

Her lips curled into a sad smile. "Of course I can't, because you are."

He frowned and shook his head. "It's a wrong time to joke like this."

"I'm not joking!" Hermione exclaimed angrily pushing him away from herself. "He really did and ever since Azkaban I want to see this world burn."

"Hermione..."

She looked at her feet and muttered, "I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. It's driving me insane! He was kind to me, while other teachers save Professor Snape, were just ignoring the never-ending bullying. Innocent pranks as they called it. By ignoring it they encouraged it. Do you know how it feels when you can't walk a few metres without getting hit by a tripping hex, being turned upside-down to reveal your underwear for the half of the student body..."

Sirius winced, but Hermione was already hysterical and didn't pay any attention. "...or getting your dress completely vanished? By Slytherins because I'm a mudblood. By Gryffindors because I'm an evil Slytherin..."

She dried her eyes with her sleeve and continued, "He taught me how to defend myself and he told me that he wanted to change this world, make it better. The world that sent both you and me to hell for crimes we didn't commit! Thanks to the magical world I can't sleep because of nightmares! I bet you have it even worse than me. Now, tell me what reason do I have to decline, Sirius?! Tell me this reason, because I don't know it!"

Hermione looked in him in the eyes, with a desperate hope that he would give her a reason to not go that road. But she knew that he wasn't the one to give her the answer she was looking for, he had his demons to fight.

"Don't you know what that monster has done? He and his followers killed hundreds of innocent people, including my..." Sirius said gritting his teeth, but was interrupted.

"Innocent?" She cackled hysterically. "There is no such thing! Or do you call the fools from the Wizengamot innocents? Innocents, who condemned me, a barely thirteen-years-old girl, on basis of a bunch of circumstantial evidences, which had hundred possible explanations, to the personal hell of reliving my worst memories for life? Even the Dark Lord would just use the Killing Curse! A fast and painless death. The only reasons I'm not a vegetable are you and the Dark Lord's Occlumency training. And don't tell me he lied to me or tried to manipulate. Everyone lies. Dumbledore lies as well."

"Aye, he does." Hermione spun around only to see her grandfather that, probably came in the middle of her tantrum by a portkey. "A pessimistic outlook, but just right."

"How much did you hear?" Hermione asked.

"Enough," Marius answered with a sigh. "Listen, Hermione. Even if Voldemort didn't lie, there are many reasons to not join him. Someone wise told once, 'Violence begets violence.' Even if he has the best intentions, he won't succeed by killing people. He will either destroy it or worsen the situation. You're a smart girl, and you know what's right. It's normal to have doubts, but violence isn't an answer..."

"And to him who strikes you on your cheek, offer the other?" Hermione said sarcastically interrupting him.

"Wise words, though they wouldn't do you much good in the wizarding world. You may and should defend yourself. But does Voldemort do it in self defence? No, he brings hate and violence himself. I have much blood on my hands, Hermione, and I've seen a lot of death. Believe me I know what I'm talking about. I'm aware you don't have many friends at Hogwarts, but you have those two... Daphne and Luna, right?"

"They aren't my..." Hermione began to argue, but stopped when Marius gestured her to listen.

"Even if you think that they aren't. What would you do if they had stood in the way? Would you be ready to let them die? Are you ready to sacrifice your family: your mom and dad, me and Sirius to change the world?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I... No... Of course, I wouldn't let anyone die."

"See? The choice isn't that hard, right?" Marius asked with a smile, patting her head.

Hermione wanted to answer, but felt a lump in her throat, unable to say anything. She broke down in tears.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: IMPORTANT. For those who didn't read my profile: I HAVE TO PUT EVERYTHING ON HIATUS! Sorry, but I've got a publishing contract for my original novel (not in English). I'm happy! As soon as I complete the novel I'll continue with fanfiction. Don't ask me about the novel, 'cause now I really don't want to have this profile to be connected in any way to my real identity. ****DON'T PANIC, it's probably a month until I get the novel done, maybe two. And I'll still update Prince of Serpents every now and then (as you see)**

But I'm posting this chapter anyway. I had a writer's block with my novel, so I decided to complete the chapter. It helps somehow :)

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PRINCE OF SERPENTS**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Part II.**

**Chapter 27.**

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in her study, reading a book, when an owl flew through the window and landed beside her with a letter attached to its leg. She hoped that it wasn't another letter from Fudge, because she wasn't in the mood to deal with the fool. The Malfoys lost a great deal of their power during the last months. Ever since Hermione Granger's escape they were living almost in isolation fearing that the girl would use the snake to kill them. How the winged basilisk stayed alive after being almost torn in two, was a mystery. Was it another snake, that broke her out of Azkaban, perhaps?

She opened the first one and gasped. It was from Nott. The Dark Lord had risen again. She crumpled the letter and threw it away, shrieking in anger. It was the end. As if the girl's escape wasn't enough! He would kill them for what they've done to his daughter. Suddenly her husband came rushing to the study with a panicked look on his face, he was showing his forearm to her. It's just like Nott said. The Dark Mark was active once again.

"He's back!" Lucius exclaimed.

"I know," she said distantly, pointing at the crumpled letter. "I received a letter from Nott."

"He couldn't chose a time worse than this," he said stalking to and fro.

"We should send Draco to Hogwarts," she suggested.

Lucius glanced at her in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind?!" he roared.

"He'll be safer in Hogwarts than here," she explained. "The girl won't dare to touch him in the school. And he'll be out of the Dark Lord's reach too."

"But... Trollspit!" he exclaimed, stopping pacing. "You're right."

"Besides," she continued, "If Draco befriends her, maybe we've still got a chance... But he doesn't even want to talk to us."

"And I'm starting to think that he's right," Lucius said, helplessly falling down into a chair. "We left Draco in the school with a ravaging Basilisk... Because of politics!"

"He's acting like a child. He was perfectly safe."

"Was he really, or this is what you're trying to convince yourself?"

* * *

As Hermione entered the platform nine and three-quarters, she felt uneasy with so many people looking at her. She lived in isolation for last eight months, either at Azkaban or at the safehouse. To see so many people at once was overwhelming. The fact that the most of them were looking at her quite warily, didn't help the situation. Not that it surprised her. After the stunt at the trial...

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and smiled at the sight of the younger girl. "Hello, Luna."

"Hello!" Luna answered, and much to Hermione's surprise pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad that you and Barry are alright."

"Well," Hermione muttered awkwardly. She didn't know Luna that well and the girl's behaviour was quite unexpected. "How have you been?"

"Great!" Luna exclaimed happily. "I had a really nice time at the Greengrass Manor. They were so kind to offer me private lessons when I convinced my father to pull me out of Hogwarts."

"Did you stay there the whole time?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I and my father were hesitant to accept the offer, but Mrs. Greengrass told us that you had asked her to do that for me. Thank you so much! Astoria, Daphne's little sister was nice and I think we're friends now. I hope she feels the same way about me. I didn't have any friends before you and Astoria."

Hermione smiled in amusement. At least the last months were good for someone. Luna clearly got much happier and Hermione couldn't help but to be thankful to Creusa for this. It was so strange for Hermione that Luna was completely honest in expressing her feelings. So unlike the usual Slytherin interaction.

"I'm glad that I could help you," Hermione said.

"It's just sad, that Astoria won't come to Hogwarts until the next year."

"You'll meet her..."

Sudden commotion interrupted her. Hermione tensed and readied her wand. Naga didn't feel any threat, but he still got his head out of her robes. People rushed towards the fireplace, excited to see someone. And then she heard someone saying that Ginny Weasley came out of the fireplace.

"What is she doing here?" Hermione muttered.

"She's probably just back from the Ministry after receiving Order of Merlin, Second Class for services to the safety at the Hogwarts," Luna said.

"Oh... I had no idea," Hermione said and shrugged. "I hope that people will pay me less attention now when they have someone else to gawk at."

"I doubt that," the blond girl disagreed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and then saw why Luna said that. After giving a lot of smiles to the crowd Ginny Weasley headed over to the Hermione. Why did it seem that Hermione was attracting troubles? At least the crowd didn't follow the redhead. Probably scared of Hermione. The acquaintanceship with Sirius Black didn't really help her public image.

"Hello, Hermione Granger. Glad to see you again," the girl said as she stood before Hermione.

Hermione had to admit, the girl was looking stunning despite being an eleven-years-old girl. Dressed in obviously very expensive silvery silk robes, that actually looked beautiful unlike normal wizarding dresses. And even though Hermione solved problems with her hair, Ginny's made her feel very uncomfortable, because the redhead's hair was amazing. Along with a light makeup Ginny Weasley had a perfect innocent look. The girl, obviously, knew how to handle the sudden fame unlike Hermione.

"Eh... again?"

"Well, I saw you at Hogwarts," the redhead answered with a smile. "_You know who_ I am, don't you?"

"Everyone knows," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Ginny laughed as if she heard something incredibly funny, causing Hermione to frown. "Sure, if you say so. And who is the girl with you?"

"I'm Luna," the blonde answered.

"Ah.. yes, Luna Lovegood, I remember you now," Weasley said. "You're a first year too. Ravenclaw, I believe."

"Yes," Luna answered.

"I love your father's magazine. The Quibbler is so much better than The Prophet."

"Oh, thanks," Luna said smiling.

"Delighted to make your acquaintance," Weasley said to Luna and then turned her attention to Hermione again. "I'm happy to see you and your pet well. What the Noble Council did to you is horribly wrong."

Hermione barely suppressed a shiver. "I have to thank you, by the way. Only because of you I was cleared."

"Oh, I didn't really do anything. As I said, I was just lucky," Ginny said. "I hope you won't mind if I join you on the train, will you? You seem to be ones of the few people here, who aren't members of my bloody fan club."

"You didn't seem to be disliking the attention," Luna said.

"Smiles are good for the press," the redhead replied. "And good press begets gold."

"I'd rather have less attention than more piles of gold," Hermione said.

"Ah, but the best way to hide something is to place it in open view. And regardless of what people say or think, gold is power, which is very important in the wizarding world, isn't it?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well, what does a snake do in the lion's den?"

"I wonder..." The redhead smiled. "Thankfully no one of my family is here to annoy me about talking to an evil Slytherin. Anyway, will you allow me to join you? "

"You're welcome to join, of course," Hermione said. "But I'm still waiting for my friend."

"I don't mind waiting here with you. Who is your friend, by the way?"

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Of course!" Ginny nodded. "Everyone talks about how the Greengrasses tried to defend you... and the recent alliance between the Blacks and Greengrasses. You caused a major shift in power towards the Isolationists."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ginny was anything but a normal eleven-years-old girl. "I'm not really interested in politics."

"You're already involved in politics."

"Yeah," Hermione muttered with a scowl, "And look how much good that did me."

Ginny shrugged. "I've never said that it's a good thing."

"I..." began to say Hermione, but stopped as she noticed a familiar face.

She immediately saw red and pointed a wand to curse the person who she hated even more than Malfoys. Davis.

"Don't," Luna said, taking her hand. "Don't do it."

Hermione blinked and looked at Luna and then at Tracey who was boarding the train. "Thanks for stopping me," she said with a sigh. "With so many people looking at us, cursing her would be stupid."

"May I ask you what she did to you?" Ginny asked.

"She's a backstabbing bitch," Hermione answered. "Let's not talk about her."

"Okay," the redhead agreed simply. "So... do you really know Sirius Black?"

Hermione immediately went on defensive, saying, "He really didn't..."

"I know," Ginny interrupted her. "Besides, I doubt you would help him otherwise."

"Why do you think so? I'm an evil Slytherin!" Hermione said with a snort. "Perhaps it was advantageous to help him."

"Maybe, but his alliance with Greengrasses says more than you think about his allegiance."

"Why?"

"You-Know-Who has never liked the Isolationists," Luna said surprising Hermione with her knowledge.

"Exactly," Ginny said, looking at Luna with obvious interest. "His supposed right hand would never join the Isolationists."

"Who the hell are the Isolationists?" Hermione asked in annoyance. Even Luna knew more about politics!

"The Greengrasses are," the redhead answered, "And a few other prominent families. Really, Hermione, you support their cause and don't even know their political views."

"I don't support anyone."

"It's easier said than done. All the more so now for it's thanks to you the Greengrasses gained so much power in the Noble Council. The Isolationists want to establish a wizarding community completely separated from the Muggle world."

"It is already separated," Hermione said in confusion.

"Sure, but not to an extent the Isolationists want. I think you should talk to your friend about it. Daphne Greengrass will surely tell you many interesting things about her family and the Isolationists."

* * *

A/N: If you noticed, Ginnymort, practically, told Hermione who he/she is. Not that she noticed... :)


End file.
